


Живые

by carnivore_oak, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Гэвину не нужен новый напарник. Гэвина бесят андроиды. И Гэвин точно не собирается разбираться в том, почему один конкретный андроид бесит его гораздо меньше других — тем более что у него и так есть чем заняться: в не успевшем еще отойти от революции Детройте появляется псих, уничтожающий андроидов одной конкретной модели.
Relationships: RK800 (Коннор), RK900 (Ричард)/Гэвин Рид, Джеффри Фаулер - Relationship, Хэнк Андерсон - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Живые

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Живые  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L] и анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** миди, 32414 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** RK900 (Ричард)/Гэвин Рид, RK800 (Коннор), Хэнк Андерсон, Джеффри Фаулер  
>  **Категория:** слэш, гет второстепенных персонажей  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс, детектив  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** описание трупов людей и андроидов, мат  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Гэвину не нужен новый напарник. Гэвина бесят андроиды. И Гэвин точно не собирается разбираться в том, почему один конкретный андроид бесит его гораздо меньше других — тем более что у него и так есть чем заняться: в не успевшем еще отойти от революции Детройте появляется псих, уничтожающий андроидов одной конкретной модели.  
>  **Примечание:** Ah shit, here we go again: очередной кейс со слоуберном и самокопанием Гэвина; внимание, здесь есть Кот — одна штука, иногда приходит к Гэвину через окно переночевать на теплом диване  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Живые"

Больничный кончился. Гэвин не сомневался, что, попроси он еще недельку-вторую, Фаулер ему бы не отказал — но голова и так уже начинала пухнуть, а этим утром он от досады за скисшее молоко наорал прямо на бутыль. Работать было необходимо, чтобы не взорваться.

И чем он тогда отличается от сраного андроида?

Привычно послав себя нахер, Гэвин слишком глубоко затянулся, прокашлялся и, отлипнув от парапета набережной, выбросил бычок в урну. В лицо ударил мокрый, чуть соленый ветер. Пахнуло сгнившими листьями и чем-то не совсем внятным. Тревожным. Гэвин тряхнул головой и пошел вдоль парапета.

Город готовился ко дню Благодарения: совсем неподалеку бежали куда-то, обвесившись сумками, женщины, недовольные мужчины с коробками. Ну подумаешь, улицы баррикадировали, подумаешь, песни распевали по всем новостным каналам — жрать-то что-то с праздничного стола надо. А пластиковая рабочая сила показала средний палец. Вот они и носятся, как угорелые. От этого внутри шевельнулась пакостливая радость: он же так и думал, знал, что андроиды смоются сразу же, как предоставится шанс. И отлично. Люди отдельно, тостеры отдельно.

Не стоит впускать в свой дом тех, кто всегда улыбается и не чувствует боли.

За этими размышлениями Гэвин зазевался и столкнулся с молоденькой девушкой — та налетела на него и, покачнувшись, схватилась за его запястье. Гэвин придержал ее второй рукой за талию и, все еще витая в облаках, машинально поднял и подал ей сумку. На ткани голубым цветом был нарисован схематичный человек.

Гэвин поднял взгляд на ее лицо: на виске мигал желтым диод. Девушка поблагодарила, стеснительно улыбнулась и, стрельнув глазками, пошла по набережной.

Ну твою-то мать. Скоро их и не отличить от живых будет. Придется каждому сначала в нос дать прежде, чем пригласить выпить. А то вдруг синее закапает.

Принципиально пройдя всю набережную под приятно ерошившим волосы ледяным ветром, Гэвин взял курс на участок. Не терпелось вернуться и приступить к работе: посмотреть сводки, взять новое дело, перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов. На столе, наверное, уже пыль собралась, нужно будет вытереть.

Эти мысли были гораздо приятнее, и к концу пути Гэвин запоздало понял, что почти бежит на работу. И побежал — почему бы нет?

Народу сегодня было куда больше, чем обычно. Гэвин лавировал между группками людей, выглядывая знакомые лица. И выглядел: из кухни в коридор вырулил Паркер.

— Джордж! Эй! — гаркнул Гэвин, пропихиваясь к нему. Паркер, увидев его, удивленно приподнял брови, но несмело улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, детектив, - сказал он, как всегда, мягким, слегка дурашливым голосом. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

Гэвин закатил глаза. Он так и знал, что начнут судачить. Что им Фаулер наговорил, что чертов Коннор ему что-нибудь сломал? Приложил лбом до сотрясения? Ну и хрен бы с ним, главное, что не отстранили.

— Все со мной в порядке. — Гэвин обвел взглядом участок, превратившийся в муравейник. — Что тут у нас, умер кто?

Паркер двусмысленно хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Новеньких стажируем. У нас же как, раз не сепарация, значит интеграция. Вот и интегрируются по полной программе.

Гэвин еще не вполне понял, о чем бормочет Паркер, но слова ему не понравились. А стоило разглядеть в толпе голубые кругляши, и стало совсем тошно.

— Это что все, андроиды, что ли? — все равно задал он бесполезный вопрос. И, не слушая ответа, пошел к своему столу. Он отчасти надеялся, что один из электровеников уже успел за него усесться и можно будет с чистой совестью его оттуда вышвырнуть.

Стол стоял чистый. Без пыли. Гэвин упал за него и побыстрее включил терминал. Не хотелось уже ни дел, ни сводок. Даже чай налить не хотелось: пришлось бы вставать, протискиваться между андроидами, может, еще и ждать в кухне. Ну какого дьявола. Гэвин откинулся в кресле, глянул на часы и закопался в документы.

В половину одиннадцатого Фаулер, как всегда, вышел из кабинета и обвел участок взглядом. Гэвин и сам посматривал по на часы, то на его дверь, понимая, что без разговора, скорее всего, не обойдется. Первое недовольство сменилось вторым, уже не таким жгучим, но все еще назойливым, и хотелось им хоть с кем-нибудь поделиться. А там пусть и отстраняет.

Когда Фаулер, встретившись с ним взглядом, кивнул и указал на дверь своего кабинета, Гэвин встал даже слишком охотно. И, когда эта дверь за ним закрылась, уже сделал глубокий вдох.

— Рад, что ты снова при деле, — не дал ему начать Фаулер. Он цепким взглядом осматривал Гэвина, словно тот и впрямь две недели сидел на больничном. — Как ты, Рид? — И снова сам. — Я спрашиваю не о том, как твой фингал. Одиннадцатого ты устроил мне истерику, и другую такую я терпеть не стану. Андроидов у нас на службе уже двенадцать. Скоро будет больше. Просто хочу быть уверенным, что ты правильно понимаешь положение дел.

Фаулер сидел в кресле, подавшись вперед и выставив перед собой руки. Сплел пальцы, нахмурился — все, труба. Все внутри взвилось, но орать было бессмысленно и, главное, только себе во вред. Гэвин машинально сжал и разжал кулаки, перестало хватать дыхания. Почему нельзя попросить отвернуться на минутку, заехать по стене кулаком, например. Эх. Вместо этого придется изобразить из себя послушного мальчика и попытаться выпросить себе хотя бы теплокровного помощника.

— Я понимаю, сэр. — Вышло хрипло и не слишком-то достоверно. Но Фаулеру этого, видимо, хватило. Кажется, он даже удивился, что Гэвин не вспылил.

— Отлично, Рид. Отлично. Приятно, что ты не стал… Отдых пошел тебе на пользу. Надеюсь, ты действительно привел себя в порядок.

Гэвин что-то промычал, дожидаясь, пока Фаулер выговорится. А потом, довольно осторожно даже, поинтересовался:

— А на партнера-человека я рассчитывать могу?

— Рид.

— Слушайте, сэр, давайте начистоту: срать мне, при всем уважении, на эти разборки, пусть хоть чурбанов с глазами пришлют, мне-то что. Я свою работу люблю и хочу делать ее хорошо, а с тостером на прицепе я и дела не раскрою, и, того гляди, залеплю ему по роже случайно. — Фаулер скривил губы, как и всегда, когда начинал кипятиться. Гэвин повысил тон, боясь, что его попытаются перебить. — Я хороший коп, вы сами знаете, что хороший. Ну так дайте мне работать спокойно! И я вам хоть беглого Паука поймаю, хоть черта лысого!

Фаулер поморщился и поднял руку.

— Я не позволю жестянке…

Капитан со всей дури хлопнул ладонью по столу. Гэвин осекся.

Фаулер выдохнул.

— Слушай сюда, Рид. Коп ты правда отличный, хоть и сволочь редкостная — и я тебе этого не говорил, ты сам в курсе. Будешь дальше выполнять свою работу, как обычно, скоро получишь лейтенанта. А начнешь мне права качать, вылетишь нахрен, даже пикнуть не успеешь. Оглянись — замену я найду. Только не хотелось бы. — Он еще раз вздохнул и добавил уже спокойнее: — Есть приказ инспектора: включить в работу желающих андроидов. Желающих много. И так уж вышло, что конкретно один подал прошение на совместную с тобой работу.

— Со мной? — ошалело переспросил Гэвин.

— Отказывать ему, — с нажимом продолжил Фаулер, — я не намерен. Другое дело, если вы не сработаетесь. — Он как-то странно посмотрел, словно на что-то намекал. Да ну нет. Или?..

— Испытательный срок, может быть? — с сомнением произнес Гэвин.

Фаулер развел руками. Ну надо же, мать твою, кажется, угадал!

— Не вижу причин тебе в этом отказать. Особенно учитывая, что ты так сдержанно и с пониманием относишься к происходящему. — Он бросил на Гэвина еще один острый взгляд и потянулся за планшетом. — Пока одобряю перевод предварительно. Через месяц жду от вас обоих отчета. Дело новое я тебе, кстати… уже выслал. Иди, изучай. — Фаулер устало усмехнулся. — Получается, с возвращением.

Он поднялся и протянул руку. Гэвин пожал ее — теплая, шершавая. Нормальная рука. Фаулер поднял вторую ладонь и легко похлопал его по плечу, а затем заглянул ему за спину и шумно выдохнул.

— Ну что ж. Иди, знакомься. Постарайся в первый день не напортачить.

Гэвин, не сразу сообразив, о чем говорит Фаулер, все же обернулся и, посмотрев в ту же сторону, на секунду задохнулся. Нос и щеки защипало.

За дверью кабинета стоял ебаный Коннор.

Ебаный Коннор смотрел на него непроницаемым взглядом. Как рыба. В серых глазах не было ни капли человеческого. Чувствуя, что с каждой секундой краснеет все сильнее, Гэвин вылетел из капитанского кабинета и, толкнув андроида плечом, ретировался в туалет. Сбежал, позорник. От электровеника.

Он не был уверен, что андроид не попрется за ним выяснять, что случилось, и решил на всякий случай запереться в кабинке. Сев на крышку унитаза и уткнувшись подбородком в подставленную ладонь, Гэвин наконец выдохнул. Повезло хотя бы с тем, что рядом никого не оказалось.

На прошлом осмотре у психолога доктор Минс советовал ему избегать стресса — Гэвин тогда славно поржал над ним после, уже сидя дома над уликами и выкуривая третью за час сигарету. Избежишь тут, пожалуй. Разбежался и избежал. Хотя посыл был понятен. Если выражаться человеческим языком, то Минс сказал примерно следующее: «Ты, Гэвин Рид, сраная истеричка. Будешь истерить при всех, и я очень быстро сделаю так, что со службы тебя попрут. Леденец хочешь?». А тут работа щедро предложила пососать сама. 

Гэвин до последнего надеялся, что всю эту историю со взбесившимися андроидами замнут, а их самих или починят, или, что еще лучше, спишут в утиль и переработают, как изначально обещала «Киберлайф». Но в последний момент все прогнулись под сопливую песню и… Черт. Ладно, Гэвин сам видел запись. Понятно, с чего они на попятную пошли.

Давай, Рид, соберись. Какая тебе разница, Коннор это или другой кусок пластика? Делай свою работу, отчитывайся Фаулеру, а в конце месяца скажешь ему, мол, так и так, не сработались, унесите. Коп ты или жопа с ручкой?

Остановившись на том, что жопой быть не хочется, Гэвин дал себе еще минуту, а потом вышел и сполоснул лицо прохладной водой. За последние две недели только и трепу было из каждого утюга, что изменить отношение к андроидам «необходимо, но довольно сложно для человеческой психологии». В ток-шоу приглашали всяких экспертов, заверявших, что на первых порах состояние легкого шока нормально. Но Гэвин, сидя дома, к остальным себя не причислял и почему-то думал, что у него опыта общения с андроидами хватает, да и вообще ему срать, так что какие проблемы?

Он посмотрел в зеркало — злой румянец сошел, рожа была хоть и недовольная, но спокойная. Все эти эксперты твердили одно: скоро должно стать легче. И хотя из телека такое лилось слишком часто, в этом случае верить хотелось. Пусть станет легче — а до того Гэвин как-нибудь продержится.

Он вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем и, выйдя в коридор, уткнулся взглядом в проклятущего андроида. Люди и нелюди уже успели разойтись по своим местам, и оттого он выглядел почти зловеще. Коннор стоял в одиночестве у стены, в какой-то дурацкой белой куртке с цифрами, сложив руки за спиной, — и ждал. Уже не рыба, а, скорее, акула: не мигая смотрел на Гэвина, будто сканируя глазами, и молчал. Хоть бы один мускул на лице дрогнул. Абсолютно нечитаемо — и потому мерзко. Гэвин сделал к нему медленный шаг, как к опасному животному, и вздрогнул от взрыва хохота, донесшегося от входа. Они с Коннором одновременно повернули головы на звук, и Гэвин перестал что-либо понимать.

По коридору шли, переговариваясь, Андерсон и, чтоб Гэвину провалиться, Коннор — оба в полицейской форме, а андроид еще и в фуражке, сдвинутой на ухо. Кажется, он рассказал Андерсону какую-то шутку, потому что тот все еще посмеивался в бороду и трепал Коннора по правому плечу. Встретившись с Гэвином взглядом, он что-то пробормотал — Коннор нахмурился и с нескрываемым любопытством уставился на своего двойника. Оба засранца направились прямо к Гэвину.

Когда они поравнялись, Коннор протянул руку — Гэвин так охренел, что пожал ее. Наощупь та была теплой и шершавой.

— Я хотел извиниться, детектив Рид, — произнес андроид, когда Гэвин отдернул ладонь. — Я сожалею, что пришлось оказать вам сопротивление в архиве. Это было необходимо для выполнения миссии.

— Да плевать, — фыркнул Гэвин, сложив руки на груди.

Коннор встал напротив двойника.

— Эр-Ка-Девятьсот. Я слышал о тебе. Значит ты решил остаться? Остальные разъехались — я рад, что не все. Будет приятно служить вместе, — и снова потянулся ко второму для рукопожатия.

— Я не остальные, — заметил тот, скосив глаза на его ладонь. — Предлагаю приступить к работе.

Гэвин не услышал в его голосе ни одной эмоции. Любой — андроид не был ни раздражен, ни удивлен, он не злился и не радовался. Холод и бесчувственность робота. По позвоночнику привычно пробежали мурашки.

Андерсон насмешливо крякнул и кивнул Гэвину.

— Рид. Тебе этого красавца прислали?

— Я перевелся сам.

— Иди нахер.

Повисла пауза — Андерсон криво усмехнулся и повернулся в сторону своего стола.

— Ладно, парень, ты, если хочешь, болтай, а я, пожалуй, пойду делом займусь.

— Кофе? — предложил Коннор с кивком.

— А давай.

— Детектив, Эр-Ка-Девятьсот. Приятного дня.

Гэвин против воли посмотрел ему вслед: тот буднично прошел по коридору, здороваясь с офицерами, и свернул в кухню. Повернув голову к новому напарнику, Гэвин понял, что и тот смотрит в точку, где только что исчез Коннор.

Видимо, ходить ему сегодня до вечера сбитым с толку и злым. Такой день.

Гэвин развернулся и пошел к столу. Андроид шел за правым плечом. Когда Гэвин сел, он остановился рядом, безучастно смотря сверху вниз.

— Что? — выдохнул Гэвин раздраженно. Взгляд серых глаз его бесил. Карие смотрелись лучше.

— Мне нужно рабочее место. — Ответил андроид спокойно.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Не моя проблема. Найди себе пустой стол и садись.

Кажется, Фаулер говорил что-то о новом деле. Пора бы уже им заняться — если хоть кого-то в здании это интересовало, офицеры приходили сюда работать, а не нянькать электровеники.

Андроид кивнул и вновь повернул голову: Коннор принес Андерсону кофе и поставил чашку перед ним. Хотел сесть, но тот задержал, ткнув пальцем в свой терминал. Коннор снял форменную куртку, повесил ее на спинку кресла и склонился над столом Андерсона, что-то сказал — а тот снова рассмеялся, правда, тише.

На черта ему вообще форму выдали?

— Детектив, — позвал андроид.

— Ну что? — задрав голову, гавкнул Гэвин, понявший, что тот зовет не в первый раз.

— Вы хотели бы выпить кофе?

Гэвин фыркнул и замолк.

— Не пью кофе. Иди место ищи.

— Как скажете.

Он пошел восвояси. Наверное, к дежурному — и Гэвин надеялся, что тот займет его подольше. Голова пухла, строчки перед глазами напрыгивали друг на друга, справа все никак не затыкались Андерсон и его андроид.

— Долбанный понедельник, — пробормотал Гэвин, отхлебнув из чашки холодный черный чай. И медленно сплюнул его обратно — чай стоял тут с позапрошлой недели.

Дело было то еще. Чем дальше Гэвин читал, тем больше успокаивался. Нет уж, он явно не самый долбанутый в этом несчастном городе. И андроиды кому-то осточертели гораздо сильнее, чем ему.

Утром в субботу на крыше одной из сотен многоэтажек Уоррендейла нашли расчлененное тело андроида. Так вообще говорят? Да и хрен с ним, если нет — здесь такая формулировка была как нельзя кстати. Голову и конечности отделили от туловища и разложили в виде того самого человечка, которого андроиды рисовали на одежде, сумках и флагах. Вокруг голубой краской был нарисован круг, под которым красовалась кривая надпись «МАШИНА».

С головой преступник поработал отдельно: вытащил оптические блоки — глаза, если по-нормальному, — отрезал уши и вырезал язык. Оторвался, в общем, конкретно.

Гэвин откинулся в кресле, продолжая буравить взглядом снимки с места преступления. И вот это им теперь нужно будет расследовать? Нет, в этом конкретном случае он был согласен, что такого психа поймать нужно, и как можно быстрее — а то он, чего доброго, и на людей перекинется. Но вот лежит перед ним разобранный механизм, ни крови, ни горюющей родни, ни собственности. Даже скин слетел. Просто кучка биокомпонентов на бетоне. К чему столько шума?

Совсем близко возникло знакомое лицо — Гэвин шарахнулся в сторону и не полетел с кресла только потому, что андроид придерживал его спинку левой рукой.

— Еб твою мать, — зло прошипел Гэвин. — Какого хрена ты творишь?

Андроид, кажется, слегка удивился и, отступив на шаг, поставил на стол стакан с вьющимся паром. Пахнуло бергамотом.

— Я хочу ознакомиться с подробностями дела, — спокойно отозвался новый Коннор. — Дежурный сказал, что в настоящий момент свободных столов нет. Мое рабочее место будет готово завтра утром.

Гэвин закатил глаза.

— Значит завтра утром и посмотришь. А пока можешь валить.

— Не могу. — Андроид посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Захотелось дать ему по морде. — Мой рабочий день закончится в семь.

Он взялся за один из запасных стульев и подставил его к столу Гэвина. Тот на секунду задохнулся.

— Неа. Ни черта подобного. В задницу иди со своим стулом вместе.

Андроид повернул голову в сторону кабинета Фаулера и склонил ее набок. Стало еще труднее удерживать кулаки на коленях.

— Что, жаловаться побежишь?

Андроид скосил на него глаза.

— Вероятно, мог бы. — А затем поставил стул рядом с креслом Гэвина и сел. — Расскажите мне подробнее. Я вижу, некто уничтожил андроида модели Ка-Эл-Девятьсот. Когда мы сможем взглянуть на улики? Мотив выявлен? — будничным тоном спросил он. И пододвинул стакан ближе к Гэвину.

— Что там, цианид? — немедленно съязвил тот, обдумывая, что делать дальше.

Нужно поставить этого говнюка на место, немедленно. Воткнуть носом в столешницу — это да, это было бы идеально. Но Фаулер ведь правда голову снимет. Черт. Услать его в архив одного? Нет уж, один он если и пойдет, то только нахрен.

Сраные электровеники!

— Детектив, я понимаю, что работа за одним столом для вас неудобна. Но я прошу вас потерпеть всего несколько часов. Меня заверили, что завтра выделят отдельное место. Давайте не будем усугублять ситуацию и замедлять расследование ненужной дискуссией. Цианида в чае нет. Только листья бергамота.

Гэвин стиснул зубы. Слишком долго думал — на вот, получай.

— Все сказал? — с тихой угрозой произнес он, чувствуя, что сейчас сорвется. Лекции от гребанного андроида он выслушивать не будет. Никогда. Ни за что.

— Да. — Тот кивнул и странно скривил губы. Что это еще за еб твою мать…

Гэвин растерянно обернулся и увидел, что на них неотрывно пялится Коннор.

— Не волнуйтесь. В базовую программу детектива не заложена широкая улыбка. Считается, что андроид учится ей самостоятельно, — встрял он, заметив на себе взгляд Гэвина. И будто бы незаметно ухмыльнулся.

— Без тебя знаю, — проворчал Гэвин, не задумываясь отпив из стакана чай. С сахаром. Мерзость какая.

Он еще раз посмотрел на нового Коннора: тот уже перестал кривляться и выжидающе посматривал на экран.

— Локти на стол не класть. Сидеть смирно. Вещи мои не трогать, — буркнул Гэвин и подвинулся — всего на пару дюймов.

— Так точно, детектив, — с готовностью отозвался Коннор.

У терминала они корпели недолго: никаких зацепок особенно и не было. В мотиве ни один из них не сомневался. Слишком много недовольных уже введенными и грядущими реформами людей выходили на улицы, пытались громить новоиспеченные центры помощи андроидам, какие-то придурки даже попытались взять штурмом главный офис Киберлайф. Гэвин бы не удивился, появись у них к новому году сотня таких же психов, как этот.

Место преступления тоже ничего не давало: Уоррендейл активно застраивался, но жилье было достаточно дорогим, чтобы его могли себе позволить голодранцы вроде самого Гэвина, и квартиры раскупали довольно медленно. Прижатое к стенке правительство Детройта не придумало ничего лучше, чем разрешить одобрение ипотек андроидам, желающим приобрести собственное жилье. Тех, кто побогаче, как понял Гэвин из отчета, это, конечно же, не устроило — они спешно съезжали, сдавая квартиры кому победнее или попросту бросая их. В высотке, на крыше которой разложили сломанного андроида, практически некого было опрашивать.

Да и работал их псих чисто, в перчатках, циркуляркой. Следов не осталось.

Коннор снова и снова листал отчет, а Гэвин сидел рядом и сосредоточенно бесился, что тот торчит настолько близко. Толку от него не было никакого — как, впрочем, и от самого Гэвина, но это же не он навязался в полицию. Гэвин все смотрел, как у него глаза по экрану бегают, как он щелкает мышью и слишком глубоко дышит, не издавая абсолютно никаких звуков, и накручивал себя все сильнее. Знал, что нельзя, но, сука, «избежать стрессов» не выходило. Через несколько минут он наконец открыл рот.

— А ты вот скажи мне, Коннор, ты какого хрена вообще сюда приперся? Твой братец вон говорит, что ваши из города бегут.

Андроид прекратил щелкать и сел к Гэвину лицом.

— Я просил бы звать меня Ричардом, детектив. — Он зачем-то моргнул и хотел уже продолжить, но Гэвин перебил:

— Это почему? Вы же все Конноры.

Андроид кивнул и слегка склонил голову набок.

— Так удобнее было называть нас разработчикам. Когда я пробудился, мне предложили выбрать себе личное имя. Я зарегистрирован под ним. И остаться в Детройте было моим решением. Оно соответствует моей программе.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Ну, может, так и удобнее, меньше путаницы. Хотя, конечно, бред это — самому себе имя выбирать. Как ник на сайте. Или в ДнД… Да хрен с ним.

— Любопытно. А вашему святому Маркусу не жмет, что ты решил за девиантами бегать?

Коннор-Ричард на миг нахмурился, но покачал головой.

— Моя задача — помогать в раскрытии дел, связанных со всеми андроидами. И я бы попросил не употреблять слово «девиант».

Гэвин слегка оживился: кажется, он наконец нащупал у электровеника болевую точку. Может быть, если правильно на нее надавить, тот запоет по-другому.

— Нормальное слово, чем не нравится? — он широко улыбнулся.

Ричард шумно выдохнул, почти что фыркнул. Этот тостер еще и фыркать на него будет?

— Оно утратило свой смысл, детектив. Если все девиантны, значит никто не девиантен. Теперь это норма. Если вы считаете, что мы закончили, можем ознакомиться с уликами.

Гэвин кивнул. Они поднялись, и Ричард первым пошел в сторону архива. Гэвина не волновало, изучил ли он план отдела или спросил у дежурного, его вообще сейчас перестало что-либо волновать. Он чувствовал, как раз за разом бегут по спине и рукам мурашки от простых слов электровеника. Никто не девиантен. Девианты теперь — норма.

Кажется, до него дошло, о чем трещали эксперты из телека.

Не слишком-то это изучение улик и помогло. Ричард повертел остатки тела, осмотрел их со всех сторон, смотря на них то ли с брезгливостью, то ли с недоумением, а потом заявил, что нужно еще раз побывать на месте преступления. И свидетелей опросить. Гэвин в этот момент был занят мыслями о девиантах и согласился, даже не подумав, а после, очухавшись, решил, что так оно и лучше. Какие у него варианты, сидеть дальше в участке, толкаясь локтями с андроидом? Нет, они поедут и посмотрят, что там еще осталось. Может, в суматохе что-то пропустили.

И все равно Гэвин, как чурбан с глазами, позволил Ричарду делать за него всю работу. Тот болтал что-то о том, что окна в автомобиле в конце ноября нужно держать закрытыми, потом пытался закрыть их сам, Гэвин молча хлопнул его по протянутой руке и врубил музыку. Он две недели не сидел за рулем и не собирался давать электровенику командовать в его тачке. Он молча вел, изо всех сил пытаясь раствориться хоть на несколько минут в голосе вокалиста и ритме барабанной установки. Потом так же молча вышел и задрал голову, смотря на нужную многоэтажку. Кажется, Ричард пытался подавать голос, но быстро понял, что это не работает, и просто пошел следом. Он чуть ли не ползком облазил крышу, пока Гэвин выкурил одну за другой две сигареты, стоя на краю и жадно вдыхая холодный воздух. Дуло так, что уши закладывало, он поглядывал вниз и поводил плечами от мыслей о том, как должно ощущаться падение с такой высоты.

Интересно, андроиды чувствуют что-нибудь, когда умирают? Или просто отключаются? Киберлайф твердил, что они не чувствуют боли — а еще эмоций, ага. Люди говорили одно, андроиды — другое. Девиантные андроиды — а других теперь и не осталось.

Это, значит, что, у нас теперь кроме людей еще один вид, так Ричард сказал? Хомо роботикус?

— Детектив, — негромко позвал Ричард.

Гэвин оглянулся через плечо: андроид застыл в нескольких шагах от него, кажется, даже припал немного на левую ногу, чтобы в случае чего рвануть к нему. Самонадеянное создание — захоти он прыгнуть, хрен бы Ричард его поймал.

— Чего? Нашел что-нибудь? — спросил Гэвин, ухмыльнувшись своим мыслям.

Ричард потупился и резко мотнул головой.

— Нет. Нужно вызывать в участок жильцов. Может быть, не всех опросили. И взять показания камер наблюдения с первого этажа и с соседних магазинов.

Гэвин фыркнул и отошел от края.

— Ты что, думаешь, не брали? Возвращайся в участок да гляди на здоровье. Только там по нулям. — Он развел руки в стороны и потянулся, чувствуя, как ветер пробирается под куртку. Все-таки нравились ему крыши. — Если ты закончил, то давай возвращаться. Закину тебя и поеду обедать.

Ричард приподнял брови.

— Спасибо. Так действительно будет удобнее.

Черт. Он же мог и пешком дойти. Вот сука.

— За что спасибо-то? — осклабился Гэвин. — Мне просто по пути.

— Мне без разницы, — холодно ответил Ричард.

Гэвин подвез его к участку и уехал — как выяснилось, чтобы сегодня уже не вернуться. Во время обеда он подумал о том, как проведет остаток дня, и выводы не особо-то радовали. Даже забавно: утром он бы убил за то, чтобы оказаться на рабочем месте, а сейчас ни за что не хотел туда возвращаться. Не за один же стол с андроидом.

А на следующий день ему, как и обещали, дали другой стол. Смежный со столом Гэвина, но хоть так. И они все равно за ними почти не сидели: самые добросовестные жильцы — большинство, как ни странно, андроиды — явились по первому требованию. Они ничего не видели, но они были напуганы и хотели, чтобы преступника поймали. С большинством из них говорил Ричард, потому что Гэвин их на него спихнул. На второй день явились и люди, но с ними беседовал уже сам Гэвин — с андроидом говорить они не пожелали. Хотя что толку, если и они нихрена не видели и не знали?

Гэвин чуть не лопался от досады. Вспомнив в последний момент о треклятом Дне благодарения, он даже сходил к Фаулеру и попросил, чтобы им с Ричардом разрешили работать на выходных, но тот только закатил глаза и велел ему проваливать.

— Не сработало? — поинтересовался Ричард, выглянув из-за экрана. Гэвин смерил его пронзительным взглядом, и он засунулся обратно.

Ну и что ему делать дома целых четыре гребанных дня?

— Ты что, с ума, что ли, сошел — зачем нам целая индейка? Кто ее есть будет? — прошипел где-то справа Андерсон.

— Но это же традиционное блюдо. Если хочешь, я приготовлю его сам, — ответил Коннор.

— Да какая разница! Кто ее жрать-то будет? — чересчур веселым голосом спросил Андерсон.

— Мы можем скормить остатки Сумо, — предложил андроид.

— Тебя мы Сумо скормим. Что за черт, почему нельзя обойтись лазаньей?

Дальше Гэвин постарался не слушать. Но ближе к вечеру Коннор все равно привязался к Ричарду.

— У тебя есть планы на День благодарения?

— Я постараюсь максимально эффективно поработать из общежития, — ответил тот, подняв глаза на подошедшего собрата.

Коннор кивнул.

— Люди в это время обычно развлекаются.

— Мы не люди. Я бы сказал, что праздники у нас другие. Например, семнадцатым июля можно заменить Рождество.

Коннор рассмеялся и пояснил замешкавшемуся Андерсону:

— Это День рождения Элайджи Камски.

Однако Ричард, как заметил посматривавший на него краем глаза Гэвин, этого энтузиазма не разделял. И, может быть, так же сильно досадовал из-за отказа Фаулера дать им спокойно работать, как и сам Гэвин.

Но не обсуждать же это за кофе, правильно?

Так что Гэвин вечером в среду просто сел в автомобиль, довез Ричарда до его андроидского общежития — оно было как раз рядом с супермаркетом — и, закупившись, вернулся домой. Ну, ему оставались телек, книги и гитара. Может быть, еще Кот заглянет.

Он не знал, как на самом деле зовут серого полосатого котяру, который с завидной регулярностью появлялся у его окна. Он уже привык покупать ему паштет в металлических банках и открывал каждый вечер окно, выставляя рядом жестянку с кормом. Пушистая тварь приходила, с громким урчанием ужинала и прыгала вниз, в квартиру, чтобы весь вечер ходить вокруг да около, а потом уснуть где-то рядом. Арендодатель Гэвину животных держать не разрешал, так что этот способ, пожалуй, был самым удобным. Утром Кота уже и след простывал. Их обоих это вполне устраивало.

День благодарения прошел примерно так же, как обычно — за исключением еды. Из супермаркета в дом перекочевали пачка паштета с лососем, лазанья для микроволновки, коробка любимых трюфелей и не менее любимого виски. В честь праздника можно, пожалуй. Им с Котом этой снеди вполне хватило, а в гости никого не ждали. Они смотрели марафон «Друзей», сидя рядом на диване, Гэвин почесывал за ухом лениво развалившегося рядом Кота. Под конец дня начали палить салюты, и тот с диким криком кинулся за диван. Гэвин, покачиваясь, встал, сел у места, где тот пропал, ткнулся виском в стену и понял, что кошаку там вполне спокойно. Тогда он просто дотянулся до стоявшей в углу гитары и начал тренькать на ней что-то вроде колыбельной, которую пела когда-то мать. Слова, правда, не совпадали, а пел Гэвин, по словам очевидцев, погано, но он старался. И Кот вскоре вылез, что было лестно.

Под конец вечера прилично ужратый Гэвин даже пожалел, что некому позвонить и поздравить с праздником. Он сомневался, что отец сейчас вообще дома, а с близкими друзьями как-то не складывалось. Гэвин все недоумевал, почему: он ведь такой душка! Он всхрапнул от смеха, с трудом отлип от экрана с уставленной зажженными свечами квартирой и, не выключая, поплелся в спальню. В сине-черной темноте не сразу получилось стащить джинсы, но Гэвин справился и, довольный собой, шлепнулся на подушку. Чтобы меньше вертолетило, пришлось немного полежать с открытыми глазами, слушая закадровый смех и девичий треп о будущей свадьбе. Перед тем, как вырубиться, он подумал, что на предстоящие ему три дня алкоголя он купил маловато.

На следующее утро — которое началось сильно после полудня — Гэвин решил, что пить больше не будет вообще никогда. Особенно виски.

Вечером он допил остатки и спустился в круглосуточный магазинчик на углу, который держала пожилая и чересчур толерантная парочка старушек. У них с Гэвином был негласный договор: он изредка заявляется за выпивкой и иногда покупает им кексы, а они, в свою очередь, не осуждают его и справляются о его жизни. Очень даже мило, он сам от себя не ожидал. Наверное, каждый подсознательно мечтает о бабушке, которая без проблем снабдит тебя бухлом, пусть и за деньги.

Киномарафон продолжался. Гэвин смотрел все подряд: исторические фильмы про коренных американцев, мультфильмы, старые сериалы про покорение космоса. Внутренний занудный голосок ворчал, что бегать после алкогольной паузы будет в разы труднее, что он наберет за выходные лишних несколько кило и окончательно оскотинится — и поэтому Гэвин с недовольным видом наливал себе еще. Он не любил оставаться трезвым на праздники и сами праздники за это тоже не любил. Он смутно представлял себе, чем вообще занимаются остальные, «семейные» люди. Сидят все четыре дня в обнимку? Потрясающее занятие.

Вот тот же Андерсон, например. Жрет свою индейку, ржет над глупостями Коннора и притворяется, что тот настоящий, не деревянный мальчик. Так легко бросился с головой во всю эту заварушку с правами электровеников, поселил у себя одного и рад. Как вообще люди спят по ночам в одних домах с этими машинами? Неужели не екает нигде? Это же как какого-нибудь тропического паука из банки выпустить и спокойно шастать по квартире, зная, что тот в любой момент может свалиться тебе за шиворот и укусить.

Гэвина передернуло. Ну нахрен такие мысли, еще кошмар потом приснится. И вот магия — стоило порешить на этом и осушить стакан, как все куда-то улетучилось. Да и мультфильм резко стал интереснее.

Эту ночь он проспал прямо на диване. Хотел было уползти в спальню, но котяра развалился дремать на груди, не хотелось сгонять его. К тому же, от него было тепло. И какая, в общем-то, разница, где отключиться.

В субботу пить хотелось еще меньше, чем в пятницу. Гэвин открыл все окна, проветрил квартиру так, что зуб на зуб перестал попадать, и, довольный, уселся в кухне с одной из подростковых книг, вытянутых из старого материнского шкафа. Давно знакомая ему кучка недоносков, каждого из которых он лет в двенадцать считал другом, понеслась по страницам, пытаясь спасти мир. Удивленный Кот сел в дверном проеме и начал демонстративно вылизывать лапу, показывая, насколько ему все это безразлично.

Когда раздался резкий звук дверного звонка, Гэвин от неожиданности махнул рукой и сшиб на пол одну из своих любимых чашек. На носки плеснул холодный чай.

— Ну с-сука… — процедил он и, загнав Кота в кухню, пошел открывать.

Чего старой грымзе нужно? Еще три дня до оплаты!

Опять звонит.

— Иду я! — прикрикнул Гэвин на ходу. И, повозившись с замками, открыл дверь. — Вообще-то выходной сегодня.

— Я это знаю, детектив, — отозвался стоявший на пороге Ричард.

Какого хрена.

— Я из-за тебя чашку расколотил, — выплюнул Гэвин в его спокойное лицо.

Андроид едва заметно пожал плечами.

— Мне жаль. С праздником. У нас еще одно тело.

— Ну охренеть праздник, — хмыкнул Гэвин. Впрочем, новость и правда бодрила.

— Мы поедем? — с нетерпением спросил Ричард, пытаясь шагнуть в квартиру.

Гэвин крепко ухватился за край двери и нахмурился.

— Куда это ты собрался? Я тебя никуда не приглашал. Сейчас оденусь и спущусь, жди в машине. — Он, не отнимая руки от двери, второй пошарил в кармане куртки и бросил Ричарду ключи.

Тот поймал и, скосив на них взгляд, сдвинул брови. Но потом молча развернулся и пошел вниз по лестнице. Вот и славно.

Гэвин торопливо натянул джинсы и первый попавшийся под руки свитер, прибрал в кухне осколки, вытер лужу, поранив при этом палец. Оставил корма Коту и открыл ему на всякий случай окно. Если какой придурок решит залезть по пожарной лестнице и обокрасть его, пусть хоть записку оставит, напишет, что нашел.

Ричард внизу уже уселся на переднее пассажирское и пристегнулся. Когда Гэвин залез в машину, тот повернул голову и заявил:

— Я не ваш кот, я ваш напарник. Ведите себя соответственно. У вас кровь течет. — Он залез в один из внутренних карманов и, не успел Гэвин открыть рот, чтобы послать щепетильный электровеник ко всем чертям, достал пластырь и наклеил его на порезанный палец.

Гэвин отдернул ладонь.

— Слушай, ты, робот, — рыкнул он, смотря, как андроид вытирает платком красные капли с пальцев, — тронешь меня еще раз, и я тебя на металлолом сдам. Тебя ко мне приставили, чтобы я лучше работал. А пока ты только путаешься под ногами и бесишь.

Он что сейчас, глаза закатил?

— Принято. В следующий раз дам вам истечь кровью, — холодно отозвался он.

— Уймись, королева драмы. От порезов не умирают, — скривившись, помотал головой Гэвин и завел мотор. Палец слегка саднил на сгибе, но кровь вроде остановилась.

Он включил музыку и понадеялся, что Ричард заткнулся надолго. Тот и правда всю поездку сидел молча, только постукивая иногда кончиками пальцев по колену во время припевов. Гэвин даже расслабился немного. Его невероятно злило, что андроид что-то требует от него. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз пользовался пластырями. А уж клеила ему их, наверное, только мама… Хотя нет, еще один раз Стив клеил. Он так смешно морщил нос, когда видел кровь. Гэвин приподнял уголки губ и сделал погромче.

Приехав на место, они обнаружили еще одного уничтоженного андроида-психолога. Эта висела на чердаке уже другой многоэтажки Уоррендейла, прибитая к стене за запястья. Под ней на полу красовалось еще одно размашистое «МАШИНА». Когда они только вошли, Ричард застыл на месте, словно напоролся на что-то грудью. Гэвин даже притормозил.

— Ты чего?

Ричард обвел чердак глазами. Его лицо дрогнуло, но Гэвин не смог понять, что за эмоция на нем отразилась. Может быть, страх или злость. И то только на мгновение.

— Здесь так много тириума, — произнес он, смотря Гэвину под ноги и, очевидно, видя гораздо больше, чем он. Ну да, тириумный след. Для самого Гэвина чердак выглядел совершенно чистым.

— Значит у тебя широкое поле для работы, — пожал плечами он.

Ричард скривился уже более явно и, не глядя на него, подошел к раскуроченному андроиду. Гэвин подозвал к себе смутно знакомого офицера.

— Мы вас не ждали, детектив. Выходной все-таки, — сказал тот удивленно. Видимо, оставили дежурить на праздники. Завидует. Было б чему.

— Преступникам похер. Кто ее нашел? Подростки какие-нибудь?

— Соседи. Собирались пускать фейерверки с крыши и наткнулись на труп.

Труп. Она же не мертвая, она просто больше не работает.

— Их уже допросили?

— Нет, — офицер указал пальцем вниз, видимо, имея в виду одну из квартир на нижних этажах. — Когда ваш напарник сообщил, что вы едете, мы решили дожидаться вас.

Гэвин бросил взгляд на Ричарда. Шустрый электровеник.

— Эй, Брэд, — крикнул офицер второму копу. Тот обернулся, блестя из-под фуражки диодом, и подошел ближе. На его лице было пополам отвращения и ужаса. Его напарник похлопал его по плечу. — Ну ты как, в порядке? Отведи детектива Рида в сто тридцать вторую.

Андроид быстро кивнул и, стараясь не поворачиваться к дальней стене, засеменил к выходу. Гэвин не успел его остановить.

— Эй, Ричард! — крикнул он вместо этого. — Идем, там внизу свидетели.

Ричард нехотя поднялся и пошел ему навстречу. Его губы были плотно сжаты, и на Гэвина он все еще не смотрел.

Они спустились на два этажа, андроид Брэд постучал в красную дверь и отошел.

— Если можно, я бы хотел вас здесь подождать, — сказал он, почему-то обращаясь к Ричарду. Тот кивнул.

— Разумеется.

За дверью послышались шаги.

— Кто там?

— Детектив Рид, полиция. Хочу поговорить насчет андроида на чердаке.

Дверь открыла симпатичная девушка лет двадцати пяти. Выглядела она испуганной, но немедленно отступила в глубь квартиры, пропуская их внутрь.

— Вы не зайдете? — спросила она Брэда. Гэвин не слышал, что тот ответил, но заходить не стал.

В светлую, бедно обставленную гостиную вышел светловолосый мужчина. Гэвин часто видел это лицо у садовников и дорожных рабочих.

Андроиды.

— Садитесь, пожалуйста. Хотите чай? У меня есть, — предложила девушка.

— Не нужно. Давайте к делу. Как вы попали на чердак? — спросил Гэвин, опускаясь на стул у овального столика.

— Вам требуется помощь психолога? — перебил его Ричард.

Девушка опустила глаза в пол, мужчина взял ее за руку, и с их ладоней сполз скин.

— Она была нашим психологом, — ответил он, смотря на Ричарда. — Мы переехали на несколько дней позже нее. Всего неделю знакомы были, но она была такой внимательной, она помогала. Не только нам, другим в доме… другим андроидам. — Он скосил глаза на Гэвина. — Мы купили фейерверки. Ну, в честь праздника, понимаете. И там много получилось, еще остались. Мы подумали, почему нет… Поднялись, когда стемнело — в пять часов сорок три минуты. И вот...

— Вчера ее там еще не было, — прошептала девушка еле слышно. Гэвин наклонился ближе. — Когда стемнело, мы поднялись на чердак, и там… она. И эта ужасная надпись. Почему они так, детектив? Как можно ненавидеть кого-то настолько сильно?

Гэвин замешкался с ответом.

— Люди боятся всего, что не понимают, и ненавидят всех, кого боятся, — отозвался Ричард спокойно. — Это у них в природе. Не волнуйтесь, мэм, мы найдем убийцу, и он понесет наказание. Назовите ваши серийные номера для записи.

Андроиды продиктовали ему по вороху цифр. Гэвин в это время сидел, сжав зубы, и смотрел в стену. Когда оба замолчали, он задал последний стандартный вопрос, не ожидая получить ответ:

— Кого-нибудь подозрительного видели недавно? Может, ваш психолог упоминала о ком-то? Трудный клиент, например.

Андроиды покачали головами.

— Она ничего не рассказывала о предыдущих пациентах. И в доме у нас незнакомых не бывает, мы живем очень тихо, — произнес мужчина.

Так он и думал.

Гэвин поднялся на ноги и кивнул.

— Запирайте на ночь двери и хотя бы пару дней последите внимательно, вдруг кого-то увидите.

— Мы признательны вам за помощь, — добавил Ричард. Гэвин увидел, как мигнул у него на виске диод. У других диодов не было, но ему и так было примерно понятно, что Ричард попрощался.

Они вышли на площадку. Брэд все еще торчал тут же.

— Нужно вернуться наверх, еще осмотреться, — рыкнул Гэвин и первым затопал по лестнице.

Гребанный андроид говорил о людях, как о каких-то недоразвитых. Тоже еще, блядь, уберменш электрический. Похлеще святого Маркуса. Будь у Камски поменьше мозгов, так никаких андроидов вообще бы и в помине не было.

И никто их не ненавидит. Ну, то есть есть придурки, конечно, но с тем же успехом можно ненавидеть и самого Гэвина за то, что он с мужиками трахается. Он этого дерьма в молодости выслушал с горкой. Но что-то его задница уже лет десять никого не волнует. А как только народ поймет, что этим электровеникам, в массе своей, ничего от людей не надо, то и от них отстанут. А больные ублюдки, сука, всегда были и будут всегда!

За два пролета он накрутил себя достаточно для того, чтобы кулаки сами собой сжимались. Но работу никто не отменял. Работавший здесь до этого напарник Брэда передал тому планшет и, велев не задерживаться надолго, пошел вниз, видимо, к машине. 

Гэвин направился к изувеченному андроиду и осмотрел раны. На этот раз психопат ничего отпиливать не стал, но металлические штыри в ладони были явно забиты с помощью молотка или того, чем его заменили. В пробитых местах под изображающим темную кожу скином виднелся белый пластик. Лицо разбирать тоже не стали. Может, он не успел? Спугнули?

— Нужно просмотреть их клиентскую базу и найти общие имена. Может, дело в партии. Может, в знакомствах, — сказал он подошедшему Ричарду.

— Может, в людях, — негромко добавил тот.

Гэвин резко повернулся: тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и сузившимися глазами неотрывно смотрел на сломанного психолога. Гэвин встал перед ним.

— Если у тебя такие проблемы с людьми, можешь свалить из участка и убраться нахрен вместе с остальными, — процедил он.

Ричард перевел взгляд на него.

— Чтобы вы расследовали такие зверства спустя рукава? — Он кивнул на андроида на стене. — Тогда через полгода в Детройте останутся одни люди.

— И как же это будет печально, ведь люди даже ложку ко рту поднести не могут без помощи драгоценных андроидов. — Гэвин смотрел Ричарду в глаза, но тот не только не отводил взгляда, но, казалось, хотел прожечь в нем дыру.

— Ни ложку не поднести, ни пластыря наклеить, — тихо, но очень четко произнес он.

В голове не успело мелькнуть ни единой мысли, а к носу Ричарда уже несся кулак. Который тот без особых усилий поймал в ладонь и, сжав пальцы, оттолкнул. Гэвин пошатнулся, выбросил вперед ногу, целясь Ричарду в голень. Тот не успел ни увернуться, ни выставить блок — припал на одно колено. Гэвин обхватил его за голову, вмазал своим ему по носу. Правдоподобно хрустнуло.

Ричард залился тириумом, перекатился. Поднялся и ударил Гэвина ребром ладони прямо в солнечное сплетение. Тот задохнулся и сложился пополам. Он ждал удара по спине, но его не последовало. Гэвин резко обернулся — и получил по лицу. Удар пришелся по губе, костяшки проехались вверх по скуле. Щеку обожгло огнем, во рту появился привкус железа. Гэвин взглянул на Ричарда — голубые разводы и серое холодное море ярости. Он вновь бросился на андроида, запнулся, и тот обхватил его со спины, сжав руки в медвежьем захвате. Гэвин попытался вывернуться, вздохнуть, пнуть его, но андроид держал слишком крепко.

— Сученыш, — выдавил Гэвин, чувствуя, что подбородок щекочет капля крови.

— Если вы считаете, что из-за ваших выходок я буду лучше думать о людях, то вам и начинать этот спор не стоило, — ответил Ричард.

— А ну пусти меня!

— За ремонт вы мне из своей зарплаты компенсируете? — насмешливо спросил андроид.

Запал прошел. Вместо него осталась только тупая усталость. С чего он вообще полез что-то доказывать? Его что, волнует мнение электровеника? Не волнует, конечно. А чего тогда?

— Пусти, говорю, — уже спокойно попросил он, перестав рваться.

Ричард помедлил, но немного ослабил захват. Теперь это больше напоминало объятия — только нечеловеческие. Когда Ричард в очередной раз выдохнул, затылок обдало струйкой теплого воздуха.

— Да отвяжись уже, — Гэвин вывернулся и наконец стряхнул с себя его руки. 

Лицо андроида было перемазано тириумом. В глазах застыло сомнение. Удостоверившись, что Гэвин больше не собирается нападать, он вынул из кармана уже испачканный платок и утерся. Потом протянул его Гэвину.

— Ну и нахрена мне твоя тряпка? — спросил тот, чувствуя, что от этих слов по подбородку бегут новые капли. Пришлось взять и тоже вытереться.

На платке остались фиолетовые разводы.

— Не все люди козлы, чтоб ты знал. Я тут не единственный на планете.

Ричард сдвинул брови.

— Не знал, что вы в курсе, как выглядите со стороны.

— Поговори мне тут. — Гэвин сплюнул в платок. — Ты тоже не подарок. Тот же Коннор хотя бы похож на человека.

— Он слишком старается, — бросил Ричард даже с какой-то укоризной. — Мы не люди, и нет смысла притворяться.

— Вот поэтому вас и не любят.

Ричард пожал плечами.

— Я не прошу любить. Только оставить в покое. — Он забрал платок и как ни в чем не бывало убрал его обратно в карман.

Это крыть было нечем — Гэвин и сам не требовал большего. Потоптавшись еще немного, он бросил последний взгляд на труп психолога.

— Все записал?

Ричард кивнул.

— В понедельник утром пришлю отчет.

Гэвин поморщился и, покачав головой, пошел к двери.

— Сегодня скинь, хоть будет, чем выходной занять.

— Как хотите.

Сев в машину, Гэвин подумал, что, может, подвезет Ричарда до общежития. Когда он остановился у нужного здания, тот кивнул.

— До понедельника, детектив.

— Угу.

Губа и сбитые костяшки пальцев саднили, ребра болели. Зато, сука, палец ему пластырем заклеил.

Чем ближе Гэвин был к дому, тем сильнее ныло. Видимо, сегодня тоже придется выпить — или принять обезболивающее. Или выпить. Вдыхать было больно уже сейчас, но это необъяснимым образом успокаивало и даже радовало. Иногда приятно почувствовать себя избитым, возвращает вкус к жизни. Хотя на пробежку он в понедельник, видимо, не пойдет. И сучья губа просто убивала.

Дома обнаружился сбитый с толку Кот. Зачем Гэвин ему окно открывал, было непонятно. Пришлось кормить. И планшет куда-то запропастился. Гэвин редко им пользовался, предпочитая до последнего сидеть в участке — а теперь его было не найти. Пришлось основательно покопаться в вещах.

Оказалось, он засунул его на книжную полку. Ну не балбес ли.

Отчет от Ричарда почему-то еще не пришел. Гэвин хмуро попялился на иконку почты и, положив планшет на кухонный стол, вернулся к чтению. В книге все как раз катилось к чертям.

Вот уже нашелся Избранный — никакого отчета. Потом одного из героев заподозрили в предательстве, а Гэвин даже не помнил, правда тот собирался подставить остальных или нет. Планшет до сих пор не пиликнул. Гэвин его перезагрузил.

Когда оплакали смерть первого из погибших, он уже подумывал вернуться в гребанное общежитие и оторвать Ричарду уши — но решил подождать еще контрольных полчаса.

Когда на почту с писком пришло письмо, он вздрогнул и проснулся. Шею заломило, он прищурил глаза от яркой подсветки. Вот она, старость, бля. Тело почти умоляло его поскорее умереть. Открыв почту, он вспомнил, что подрался с Ричардом, и терпеть стало чуть легче.

— Ох нихрена себе, — восхищенно пробормотал он, пытаясь долистать отчет до конца.

Все пациенты обоих психологов: фотографии, адреса, полные досье. Подробная опись немногочисленных улик, описание возможных моделей орудий убийств, модель произошедших событий с первого и второго мест преступлений. Над этим можно было просидеть весь день — а если вспомнить, что Ричард все это уже знает, то работать придется быстрее. А то станет непонятно, кто кому ассистирует.

Гэвин посмотрел на время. Полтретьего. Он поднялся и чуть не запнулся о Кота, уснувшего в ногах.

— Подвинься давай, — буркнул Гэвин. — Нам понадобится дохрена крепкого чая.

К утру понедельника ничего, конечно, не зажило: из зеркала смотрела рожа с ссадиной на скуле и вспухшей губой. И все равно рожа выходила очень довольная. Он до восхода изучал отчет — а после восхода складывал из него по кусочкам целую картину, выписывая все карандашом в небольшой пухлый блокнот.

Общих пациентов было четверо, живых из них трое. Ко всем съездить и опросить. Весь Уоррендейл проверить на необычные происшествия, иногда подобные психи следят где-то кроме мест преступлений. Записи с камер, жалобы на шум и непонятные звуки, никогда не знаешь, что выстрелит. Соседей еще надо проверить, из обеих многоэтажек. Работы-то полно!

В половину девятого Гэвин заскочил в машину и, врубив для разнообразия музыку погромче, погнал в участок.

Ну электровеник неплохо поработал, надо было признать, хоть и не хотелось. Сам Гэвин бы это рыл гораздо медленнее. Ну и отлично, что. Значит есть за что терпеть этот электровеник. Даже мысль о нем сейчас настроение не портила.

В участке, как обычно в девять утра, копошился народ. Гэвин пробрался на свое место и, усевшись в кресло, с энтузиазмом хрустнул пальцами.

— А где Ричард? — услышал он спустя какое-то время и, подняв голову, увидел над собой Коннора. — С ним все в порядке?

Гэвин хрипло рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, я его уже прикончил? Я не против, думай дальше. И подальше от меня.

Коннор знакомо закатил глаза и отошел. Ну и славно. Вот уж кто точно электровеник.

— Рид! А ну в кабинет! — рявкнул позади Фаулер.

— Дадите вы мне, блядь, работать сегодня или нет? — тихо рыкнул Гэвин, но из-за стола встал. Кое-кто косился на него, кое-кто, из бывалых, только ухмылялся. Гэвин едва сдержался, чтобы не показать и тем, и другим, по среднему пальцу.

У Фаулера чуть пар из ушей не шел. Но орать он начал почему-то не сразу.

— Ну и как тебе новый напарник, Рид? — спросил он вместо этого. Гэвин аж замешкался.

— Полезней предыдущего. И это, знаете, не комплимент андро-

— Нравится, значит? — перебил Фаулер. — Сработались?

Черт. У Гэвина появилась догадка о том, почему в черепушке Фаулера накопился пар. И догадка была крайне дерьмовая.

— Пока не особо. Притираемся.

Фаулер кивнул и, видимо, очень эффектно, по его собственному мнению, повернул к Гэвину планшет, на экране которого он раз за разом пытался заехать Ричарду по лицу.

— Тогда какого дьявола на тебя поступают жалобы?! На прошлой неделе было три рабочих дня, Рид! Три! Тебе что, совсем здесь опостылело? А если бы эта съемка дошла до инспектора? Если она до него еще дойдет? Кто даст гарантию, что этот парень не пошлет ее и ему?!

Гэвину снова казалось, что на него лает огромный цепной пес. Только в этот раз последнее звено его цепи должно было вот-вот сломаться, а позади встал сраный забор в несколько ярдов длиной.

— Что произошло, Рид? Можешь мне объяснить? Или у тебя просто снова мозга за мозгу заехала?!

Раздался стук в дверь. Фаулер перевел взгляд за плечо Гэвину и недобро скривил губы.

— Давай, проходи. Как раз вовремя!

— Доброе утро, капитан. Детектив. — Ричард встал справа от Гэвина и сложил руки за спиной. Тот не заметил на его лице никаких следов драки. — Насколько я смог понять, дело касается меня.

— Стекло пуленепробиваемое, — брякнул Гэвин.

Ричард покосился на него.

— Это не мешает.

Фаулер коротко свистнул.

— На меня смотреть. Раз Рид мнется, как девчонка на свидании, отвечай ты. Что произошло?

Внутри все упало и зажглось от бессильной ярости. Будто Фаулер его не знает, не знает, как он работает. И в чем тогда сраная справедливость, если его судьбу сейчас будет решать грешащий человеконенавистничеством андроид?

Надо будет после всего еще раз ему морду набить.

— Детектив Рид был несдержан в формулировках, капитан. Когда я ответил ему настолько же резко, он попытался меня ударить. Если бы Брэд остался на крыше еще на несколько минут, он сам увидел бы, что конфликт мы уладили быстро.

Фаулер раздраженно фыркнул и с недоверием перевел взгляд на Гэвина. Оставалось только плотнее придерживать челюсть.

— Тот андроид написал, что слышал звуки драки, когда уходил.

Ричард кивнул.

— Это вполне возможно. Он нервничал во время изучения места преступления. Не удивлюсь, если он пребывал в состоянии шока. Или его эквиваленте.

Как по нотам поет, соловей гребанный.

— То есть ты говоришь, что Гэвин Рид не пытался избить тебя на том чердаке? — уточнил Фаулер. — И почему он тогда сегодня такой красивый? С лестницы упал?

— Возможно, я нанес ему один удар в целях обороны, — спокойно согласился Ричард. И, видя, что Фаулеру все еще мало, спросил: — Капитан, разве похоже, что детектив необратимо меня повредил или нанес мне хоть сколько-нибудь значимый урон? Или вы считаете, что я так проникся его компанией, что лгу вам в лицо, чтобы его не уволили?

Фаулер нахмурился еще сильнее, еще раз посмотрел на свой планшет, потер подбородок — и коротко расхохотался.

— Слышал, Рид? Ты даже андроида за три дня допечь успел! — Но потом снова скорчил рожу жопой. — И тем не менее. Вам, говнюкам, очень повезет, если тот паренек не сдаст вас инспектору. Тот с вами церемониться не будет. И я тоже, если еще хоть раз увижу что-то подобное.

— Не увидите, сэр, — отозвался Ричард.

— Все, пошли вон отсюда оба, — махнул Фаулер рукой. — Только мигрень от вас.

Гэвин подумал, что было бы неплохо покурить. К его удивлению, Ричард пошел за ним. Встав на заднем дворе и повозившись с зажигалкой, Гэвин затянулся, посмотрел вверх. Небо было морозно-серым.

— Ты чего так поздно? — спросил он, покосившись на Ричарда.

— Ждал вас. Думал, вы за мной заедете.

— Не такси. А чего Фаулеру наплел?

— Я ни разу не соврал.

— М, — осклабился Гэвин. — Старая отмазка, уже давно не работает. Про драку-то ты ему не рассказал.

Ричард посмотрел на него, как на отбитого.

— Если вас уволят, мне дадут кого-то другого. И высока вероятность, что он либо будет меня бояться, либо отнесется к делу с куда меньшим рвением.

Гэвин фыркнул — и вспомнил, что сказал Фаулер в прошлый понедельник. Кстати, да, гребанные понедельники.

— Ты меня специально, что ли, выбрал? Еще прикидывал сидел, к кому в напарники набиться?

— С вами эффективность работы будет выше.

— М.

Гэвин докурил и пошел обратно. Он сам изумлялся своему идиотизму: первый орал, что электровеникам верить нельзя, и первый повелся на старую добрую иллюзию взаимопомощи. Да ладно, бля, люди тоже это проделывают, и не реже, чем андроиды. Например, Стив, или отец его — от этого-то он чего ждал?

Ничего он, блядь, не ждал. И если пластиковый человечек считает, что они вместе поймают много плохих преступников, отлично. Именно этим они в участке и занимаются.

Он вернулся на свое место и, решив не тратить время на Ричарда, уткнулся в терминал. И когда рядом появился стакан черного чая без сахара, Гэвин только покосился на него. Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы он забылся и отпил — как раз не обжег себе глотку.

— Я допрошу общих клиентов, а ты возьми на себя андроидов из окружения, — произнес он еще минут через десять.

— Как скажете, детектив, — откликнулся из-за терминала Ричард. — Поедем сейчас или после обеда?

— Можешь отправляться. Нам в разные стороны.

Он услышал, как андроид выдохнул — но все же промолчал. Встал и вышел. Гэвин поймал себя на том, что буравит взглядом его спину.

Как ни злил его холодный расчет, с которым говорил и действовал Ричард, но с работы его сегодня не выпнули. Все-таки.

Гэвин еще раз уточнил, где сейчас его три предположительных подозреваемых, и поехал по адресам. Одного пришлось выискивать в огромном бизнес-центре: парень работал помощником какой-то шишки в мире журналистов и, видимо, целыми днями только и делал, что носился по зданию со стаканчиками кофе и остывшими обедами для начальства. С Гэвином он говорить согласился только при условии, что тот будет готов в любой момент вскочить и подорваться вслед за ним — а на резонное замечание, что он выполняет работу андроида, заверил, что это просто проверка трудолюбия и желания работать. Гэвин считал, что мальчишку просто развели, но прикусил язык. Тот и так оказался чересчур болтлив: каждый ответ в его исполнении выходил раза в два-три длиннее, чем нужно. Журналисты, что с них взять, мрачно заключил Гэвин.

Парень правда какое-то время ходил к одному, а потом к другому психологу — с нервным истощением из-за напряженной учебы. К одной в старшей школе, а к другой в колледже. Предельно просто. Ну и подробностей он, разумеется, никаких не знал: сначала удивился, что кому-то понадобилось убивать двух одинаковых андроидов, а потом — что полиция всерьез такое расследует. «В странное время все-таки живем», — неодобрительно покачал он головой.

Гэвин буркнул что-то в ответ и попрощался, пока мальчишка не додумался взять у него эксклюзивное интервью о его отношении к андроидам.

Вторая пациентка, оказавшаяся на несколько лет старше самого Гэвина, приняла его у себя дома — дом у нее, надо признать, был ничего себе. Гэвин таких давно изнутри не видел, а когда видел, то в «Симс 5», в которую когда-то заигрывался в шлеме виртреальности. Тогда он еще планировал стать архитектором — преимущественно чтобы отгрохать себе такую же домину.

Но эта выглядела, конечно, не в пример изысканнее того, что он когда-то воротил. Просторные светлые комнаты с окнами во всю стену, дорогая мебель, шкура настоящего гризли в гостиной у камина. Гэвин постарался на нее не наступать: почему-то не мог отделаться от идеи, что топчется по трупу. Кое-как усевшись в кресло, он приступил к вопросам.

Этот случай был не столько интереснее, сколько неприличнее. Гэвину даже показалось, что ему пытаются предложить деньги за молчание, но он так же вскользь заверил женщину, что все останется между ними, если не будет напрямую касаться дела, и она сдалась.

Этой андроиды нравились больше мужчин — и больше мужа, который ее содержал. И на прием к психологу, то есть к двум разным, она ходила лишь по одному разу, чтобы «сбросить груз с души». А затем, вероятно, снова бежала грешить с очередным электровеником. Гэвин только старался ничем не показывать своего отношения и лишь один раз отвлекся от дела.

— Я думал, половые органы только секс-андроидам вшивают, — вылетело у него при упоминании о романе с садовником.

Женщина почти заговорщически улыбнулась.

— Вы почти правы, детектив. Но в моделях последних нескольких лет этот дефект легко устраняется по требованию покупателя.

Гэвин кивнул, кроя себя за то, что вообще открыл рот. К этому моменту он уже убедился, что делать ему здесь нечего — просто не слишком хотел ехать к третьему подозреваемому. Но все-таки выбрал, в конце концов, меньшее из двух зол.

Ему стало неуютно еще на подъезде к клинике — Гэвин терпеть не мог психушки и все с ними связанное. Он показал на въезде значок, поговорил с андроидом в регистратуре и даже испытал облегчение, когда ему отказали во встрече. Это оказалось и не нужно: третьего подозреваемого уже больше двух лет не выпускали из палаты без должного сопровождения. Интересно, этого что, в базе не было? Или Ричард посчитал, что можно вот так запросто сбежать, купить инструменты и вскрыть парочку андроидов? Да тут в здании больше половины народу без штанов сидит.

Солнце уже час как село. Выруливая с территории клиники, Гэвин прикидывал, стоит ли возвращаться в участок, и все больше склонялся к тому, чтобы ехать домой. Если бы Ричард хотел что-то ему сообщить, то позвонил бы, а его отчет в любом случае придет на почту. Да и видеть насмешливое выражение на лицах коллег ему сегодня больше не хотелось. Как будто не привыкли до сих пор, что Фаулер нет-нет да и наорет на него — а потом выпустит на сложную операцию или благодарность за заслуги вынесет, чтобы наверху не слишком интересовались выговорами. Обычный рабочий процесс.

В квартире было душно и тепло. Гэвин открыл окно, включил телек и достал из холодильника греческий салат. Кот сегодня приходить, кажется, не собирался, а по телевизору гоняли старые сезоны «Рика и Морти» — не самый плохой выбор для окончания дня. Перед сном можно будет пару раз пробежаться вокруг блока. С этой успокаивающей мыслью Гэвин устроился на диване, скрестив ноги на подлокотнике, и выкинул все из головы — пока в дверь не позвонили. Так же, как в прошлый раз, два длинных звонка один за другим.

На пороге действительно оказался Ричард.

— Что такое? — спросил Гэвин, накидывая куртку на домашнюю футболку.

Ричард покачал головой.

— Ничего, детектив. Зашел узнать, насколько продуктивным оказался допрос пациентов. — Он стоял смирно и в квартиру на этот раз лезть не пытался. Гэвин отметил, что он водит глазами по гостиной, но дверь прикрывать не стал — не музей все-таки, пусть пялится, если хочет. К тому же его больше удивлял сам факт того, что Ричард снова к нему заявился.

— А до завтра ты подождать не мог? — спросил он, стаскивая куртку.

— Мне важно узнать сейчас. Возможно, я смогу продолжить работу, пока вы будете спать.

Гэвин фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Мог бы просто позвонить. Может, я тут не один.

— Вы одни, — заметил Ричард. — И вы не стали бы со мной разговаривать.

— Ну это скорее всего. — Гэвин закатил глаза. Легче уж сказать, чем препираться — или они простоят так до утра.

Он оперся локтем на косяк двери со своей стороны и устало посмотрел на Ричарда. Тот глядел с вежливым вниманием.

— Ни к чему, в общем, этот допрос и не привел, — нехотя признался Гэвин. — Двое тут явно ни при чем, а третий вообще сидит в психушке. Просто впустую электричество и время потратил.

Ричард нахмурился, кажется, даже с досадой. И кивнул.

— Со знакомыми жертв я пока что не закончил: некоторые покинули город, некоторые переехали. Но все дают одинаково бесполезные ответы. Никаких подозрительных личностей, никаких странных фраз или намеков. Я продолжу завтра. — Он отвел глаза и сжал губы.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Что тут еще сказать — дела у них хреново.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, детектив. Приятного вечера. — Ричард еще раз кивнул и развернулся уходить.

— До завтра. Без четверти девять тебя не будет у общежития, я ждать не стану, — буркнул Гэвин — и закрыл дверь.

Нужно было переодеться, сходить на пробежку и лечь спать. Иначе он завтра опоздает сам — и даже представлять не хочется, какая тогда довольная у андроида будет рожа.

Вторник, как и полагается, дерьмовее понедельника стать просто не мог. Гэвин даже назвал бы его почти сносным: ничего попросту не происходило. Он вышел на пробежку, он принял душ, он позавтракал. Заехал за Ричардом. Они молча добрались до участка, и через какое-то время у Гэвина на столе появился стакан с горячим чаем без сахара. Настолько вдруг, что даже захотелось проследить в следующий раз, когда андроид исчезает из-за своего стола и когда возвращается на место как ни в чем не бывало.

Гэвин отхлебнул и снова посмотрел в монитор. Дело Никсонов медленно, но верно двигалось; он все еще ждал с независимой экспертизы данные по делу Чартра; Мур разыскивали и на днях заметили в одной из дешевых гостиниц на окраине города. А еще его ждали отчеты, кажется, попросту бесчисленные. Было чем себя развлечь, пока Ричард таскается по свидетелям.

— Я отправляюсь, детектив. Если выясню что-то значимое, немедленно вас оповещу.

Легок на помине.

Гэвин поднял голову. Ему показалось, что Ричард смотрит с раздражением — но сегодня даже ругаться не хотелось. Гэвин выбросил его взгляд из головы и кивнул. Большего Ричарду от него было и не нужно. Он приподнял уголки губ, что можно было, наверное, расценить как сухую улыбку, и развернулся. Гэвин все-таки проводил его взглядом, подумывая, чем именно успел его разозлить. Вроде почти не разговаривали с утра.

Но Ричард ушел, а отчеты остались, и мысли сами собой улетучились. Гэвин со странным упоением зарылся в скучную бумажную работу, очень знакомую и хотя бы понятную. Время за ней бежало быстро, и голова ни о чем не болела. Иногда он слышал обрывки фраз от сидевших рядом Андерсона с Коннором, от Паркера, Тины и Миллера, но болтать ни с кем желания не было. Еще не хватало узнать, что где-то там андроиды своего в президенты выдвигают.

Когда он пришел с обеда, то невольно вернулся к этой мысли: стайка андроидов, собравшихся около стола Коннора, что-то оживленно обсуждала. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что не президента.

— Но ты сам его видел, — непонимающе заметил один из них, когда Гэвин опустился в кресло.

Коннор хмуро кивнул.

— Я лишь хочу сказать, что не стоит так… обнадеживать себя. — Гэвину показалось, что он то ли в замешательстве, то ли напуган. Хотя второе вряд ли, он бы, наверное, больше нервничал.

Еще один андроид улыбнулся и помотал головой.

— Люди другие и ведут себя по-другому в состоянии стресса. Может быть, ты не так все понял?

— Может, и не так, — вздохнул Коннор, украдкой бросив взгляд на Андерсона. Тот фыркнул и взмахнул руками, будто хотел отогнать стайку голубей.

— Чего расселись-то? Рабочий день в самом разгаре, а они сидят. А ну бегом!

Андроиды смешались и правда разошлись. Гэвин отвернулся к терминалу. Как мелкотня в начальной школе, бля. Он вообще успел заметить, что новенькие тупят страшно: ходят или друг с другом, или следом за напарниками, постоянно трещат, улыбаются и даже хихикают. Словно боятся, что вот сейчас злые люди все снова запретят. Бесили они страшно — но самому Гэвину, по счастью, достался один из спокойных, так что он просто старался держаться подальше от остальных.

А еще думал о всякой срани вместо того, чтобы над отчетами сидеть, одернул он себя.

Хотя теперь и отчеты не приносили удовлетворения: чем дольше Гэвин работал, тем чаще поглядывал в угол экрана, на часы, и на телефон. Ричард не звонил. Блядь. Гэвин и не надеялся особо, что тот наткнется на какую-нибудь важную деталь, но других нитей, которые могли привести к преступнику, у них не оставалось. Если среди знакомых андроидов-психологов не будет на редкость внимательных педантов, то они застряли.

Когда ближе к семи телефон все же завибрировал, Гэвин подхватил его немедленно.

— Алло. Нашел что-нибудь?

— Добрый вечер, детектив. Жаль вас разочаровывать, но у меня ничего, — недовольно ответил Ричард.

— Сука! — Гэвин стукнул ладонью о столешницу, заставив подпрыгнуть Тину и ушибив руку, которую тут же запекло.

— У вас есть какие-то новости, детектив? — донеслось из сотового.

— Нихрена у меня нет. — Он потер руку о джинсы, шипя от боли.

— Все в порядке? Мне подъехать?

— Ехай лучше нахуй, — выплюнул Гэвин. И добавил: — В общежитие. Здесь сегодня делать больше нечего.

— Я попробую найти другие зацепки, как только туда доберусь. До свидания, детектив.

— Ага. — Гэвин положил трубку и сунул телефон в карман. 

Никакой особой эффективности у них пока что-то не получалось. Может, надо сходить завтра к Фаулеру, отправить запрос о всех андроидах нужной модели — пусть их хотя бы из Уоррендейла уберут.

Добив последний на сегодня отчет — руку все еще жгло, — Гэвин направился на выход. Он бы сегодня и пешком прошелся, но тогда нужно было снова звонить Ричарду, или тот завтра снова станет ждать его впустую. Поэтому, доехав до дома, Гэвин наскоро сменил одежду и вышел на пробежку. Когда в наушниках загремела музыка, голова немного прочистилась и приятно опустела. Оставалась слабенькая надежда, что его осенит во время бега, но даже больше того сейчас хотелось не думать ни о гребанных андроидах, ни о деле, ни о Ричарде. Просто бежать вперед по пути, как сраный самурай.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — повторил Гэвин, когда Ричард залез на пассажирское сидение.

— И вам доброе утро, — отозвался тот. Когда он поднял глаза, Гэвину показалось, что они еще больше посерели. — Нет, ничего. Сегодня придется заняться чем-то еще.

Гэвин отвернулся и нажал на газ.

— Что вы вчера натворили? Перевернули стол? — невинно поинтересовался Ричард.

— Вышел через закрытое окно, — буркнул Гэвин в ответ. — Хочешь, и тебя научу.

Ричард покачал головой.

— Я очень современная и дорогая модель, детектив. Вы за год не расплатитесь, если я в окно выйду.

Гэвин скосил на него глаза и, фыркнув, включил музыку. Перспектива сидеть в отделе с бумажками на второй день уже не вдохновляла. Хоть бы обокрали кого-нибудь, что ли.

Зато сегодня ему все же удалось усмотреть, когда Ричард принес чай, и он, довольный, принял стакан из его руки. Судя по морде, тому это не сильно понравилось. Но у Гэвина было на что отвлечься вместо того, чтобы гадать о причинах: андроиды снова скучковались около оставшегося без напарника Коннора и что-то тарахтели. На этот раз стало ясно, о чем.

— Хорошее интервью. Мне кажется, что Камски все-таки неплохой. Да, Коннор? — спросила одна.

Коннор вздохнул.

— Я не говорил, что он плохой человек, Эйприл. Я очень его уважаю и думаю…

— Думаете, он будет у себя принимать? С ним можно будет поговорить? — перебил другой.

Они походили то ли на гомонящих гусей, то ли на девочек-подростков. Гэвин поморщился и попытался сосредоточиться на работе. Не получалось.

— А что ты у него спросил бы? — повернулась Эйприл к другому андроиду. Ее щеку прикрыла прядь густых черных волос.

— Ну не знаю, — задумался тот. — Что-то важное. О чем он думал, когда создавал Хлою или другие модели. Мою, например. В чем наше предназначение.

— Передать масло, — процедил Ричард.

Гэвин коротко заржал. И осекся, когда все повернулись к нему.

— Займитесь своим делом, детектив, — недовольно посоветовал Коннор.

— А я вот как раз пытаюсь, только из-за вас, придурков, себя самого не слышу, — огрызнулся он. — Что у вас там, Камски наконец голову вынул из задницы?

Андроиды нахмурились — по-разному, но как-то одинаково.

— Мистер Камски возвращается, — ответила ему Эйприл, прищурив глаза. — Он снова будет появляться в башне, следить, как проходит перестройка системы.

— Ну это дело, поздравляю, — согласился Гэвин. — А теперь свалите, пока я вас пушкой не разогнал.

— Спокойно, детектив. — Ричард выглянул из-за экрана. На его лице появилось уже знакомое чувство раздражения. — Пусть радуются, если хотят.

— Ты что-то не очень обрадовался, — заметил еще один андроид. Гэвин узнал его: этот задоголовый сдал их, когда они подрались.

— У меня работа есть, — отрезал Ричард.

— Это же знаменательное событие. Мистер Камски нам почти как отец…

— Хреновый из него папашка, — фыркнул Гэвин.

Ричард едва уловимо кивнул и скрылся за экраном.

— Элайджа Камски никак не поможет ни мне, ни вам. Он не бог, он такой же человек, как остальные. Если он не остановил их, когда они паковали нас в лагеря, то не остановит и в будущем.

Гэвин нахмурился при упоминании лагерей, но промолчал. Они своих андроидов тоже всем отделом сдали — он не проверял, но вернулись, кажется, не все.

На других Ричард тоже подействовал не лучшим образом: они как-то сдулись, растерянно переглянулись друг с другом и не сговариваясь начали расходиться. Когда Коннор остался один, он резко поднялся и подошел к столу Ричарда. Гэвин был уверен, что разглядел желваки.

— Зачем ты это сказал? — тихо спросил он. — Тебя там и близко не было, какое ты право имел…

Он, не дожидаясь ответа и даже не договорив, развернулся и куда-то ускакал. Наверное, успокаивать.

Гэвин выглянул из-за терминала — Ричард смотрел в экран и что-то сосредоточенно печатал.

Нехеровая рободрама. Даже в кино ходить не надо. Он подумывал что-нибудь сказать, как-то прокомментировать, но решил, что это, во-первых, не его дело, а во-вторых, ему срать. Андроиды свалили, можно было работать спокойно и в тишине. И они с Ричардом, кажется, вполне этим довольные, занялись делами. Гэвин закончил с оставшимися отчетами, связался с парнем из экспертизы, перекурил и отправился на обед. А когда вернулся, наткнулся на укушенного в жопу Андерсона — тот крепко вцепился Гэвину в руку и, оттянув его к стене коридора, начал тыкать ему в морду указательным пальцем.

— Какого черта, Гэвин? Держи своего бешеного андроида в узде! Весь отдел на уши поднял!

Гэвин высвободился и отступил на шаг. Ни одна сволочь не уважает личных границ.

— Я тут при чем? Я ему не хозяин, он сам по себе. Если у тебя к нему претензии, то с ним и языком чеши. — Он развернулся и пошел к себе. Ну не засранец этот Коннор — уже нажаловался папочке, посмотрите на него, блядь.

— Вот только еще одного мудака нам тут не хватало, — зло гавкнул у него за спиной Андерсон.

Гэвин не оглядываясь показал ему средний палец. Когда он остановился у стола, то заметил на себе взгляд Ричарда, но тот ничего не сказал и даже плечом не повел. То ли не слышал ничего, то ли ему было похер. Оба варианта устраивали.

Вечером Ричард благополучно завалился на пассажирское сидение — Гэвин не возразил. Забирать его из общежития и отвозить обратно не требовало от него усилий и при этом давало возможность обсудить дело, если надо. Ну и, в общем-то, беспорядков в городе никто не отменял: каждый день кто-то да ездил по вызовам разнимать драки и забирать недовольных, чтоб те поостыли в камерах. Может, Ричард и мог надрать задницу одному-двум говнюкам, но против пьяной толпы он не выстоит. Если Гэвин его подкинет, вреда не будет.

— Так чего там ваш Камски? — спросил он лениво.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать. — Ричард повернул к нему голову, но губы были плотно сжаты, а брови нахмурены.

— Ну и иди нахрен, — фыркнул Гэвин, скосив на него глаза. Ему же лучше, не надо тему для разговора придумывать.

Они так и ехали молча до самого конца. Только открыв дверь, Ричард пожелал ему приятного вечера прежде, чем выйти. Выглядело все так, будто сегодняшняя история его зацепила. Гэвин дернул головой — если Андерсон оказался прав, и теперь их, мудаков таких, станет двое, он ничего против не имел. Пока что только у Ричарда хватило мозгов не дрочить на Камски обеими руками.

Ближе к ночи, уже после того, как Гэвин вернулся с пробежки, заявился Кот: поел на подоконнике паштета и лег рядом на диване. Вместе они провели неплохой вечер за книгой. Под ухом негромко играла музыка, Кот урчал, и заснуть сегодня оказалось на редкость легко. Проснувшись посреди ночи, Гэвин даже не стал перебираться в кровать, только выключил свет и плеер.

Он сам не заметил, что проспал. Времени на завтрак и бег не осталось, пришлось натянуть чистую рубашку, залезть в джинсы и стартовать так. Хорошо хоть Кот успел умотать с утра.

К общежитию он подъехал на шесть минут позже — Ричарда нигде поблизости было не видно. Гэвин еще немного подождал и, чертыхнувшись, вылез.

Перед ним стояла низкая пятиэтажка цвета мокрого асфальта. Почти без окон — он задумался, что же тут было раньше. Тюрьма какая-нибудь? Из дверей один за другим выходили андроиды. У всех рабочий день начинался примерно в одно время. Увидев Гэвина, они косились на него с удивлением и спешили уйти.

Внутри было серо и скучно примерно настолько же: вымазанные в одну краску стены, темная плитка на полу и куча надписей по стенам. Эр-А-Девять, конечно, что ж еще. В ярком свете электрических ламп качали листьями какие-то высокие растения. Гэвин увидел над одной из них надпись «МОНСТЕРА АНДРОИДНАЯ :-) ».

На каждой двери, как в настоящем общежитии любого днищенского колледжа, кроме имен и моделей были наклеены какие-то бумажки, прилеплены стикеры, нарисованы и написаны всякие глупости. Поначалу у Гэвина разбежались глаза, но через пару минут он заметил вдали абсолютно чистую дверь и, ухмыльнувшись, пошел к ней.

RK-900, все правильно.

После стука никто не открыл, но Гэвин, без особой надежды дернув ручку, обнаружил, что комната была не заперта. Он заглянул.

Ричарду, видимо, повезло — ему досталось окно. Через неплотно прикрытые жалюзи сквозил свет. Рядом с окном стояли стол и стул, рядом с розеткой мигал синим огоньком блок заряда. Рядом с ним сидел на коленях Ричард. Неподвижно, с открытыми глазами. Когда Гэвин подошел, он резко вскочил, заставив того отшатнуться и выбросить вперед кулак. Ричард легко поймал его и тут же отпустил.

— Доброе утро, детектив, — с недоумением поздоровался он. И посмотрел в окно. — Уже утро?

Гэвин приподнял брови.

— Ты что, тоже… ну, проспал?

Ричард криво улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не совсем так. — Он выглядел чересчур довольным. Настолько, что от этого было не по себе. — Я искал зацепки по нашему основному делу.

Гэвин шумно выдохнул.

— Ты давай кота за яйца не тяни. Нашел что-то, нет?

Ричард ухмыльнулся еще шире.

— Нашел. Пойдемте, детектив, я расскажу по пути.

Они почти что бегом вышли из общежития и сели в машину. Ричард сразу же опять повернулся к Гэвину. Тот нажал на газ.

— Я нашел человека, которому принадлежит почерк, — произнес Ричард.

— То есть убийцу, — завершил за него Гэвин.

— Вероятно.

— Диктуй адрес. — Гэвин проверил пистолет и снова вернулся к дороге.

Радость в голосе Ричарда поугасла.

— Он не из Детройта. Из Касл-Рока, это Арканзас. И он пять месяцев как числится мертвым. Но умер он при невыясненных обстоятельствах, и я нашел доказательства жестокого обращения с андроидами. Вы не думаете, что стоит проверить?

Гэвин поморщился. Арканзас — это же жопа мира. И далеко не факт, что преступник, сам это прекрасно зная, не уехал оттуда при первой же возможности.

Но других зацепок не было. Может, там и найдется что-нибудь важное, чем черт не шутит. А если нет, то они хотя бы будут знать об этом наверняка.

— Можно с местными копами связаться, запросить документы, — задумчиво предложил он. — Но они же еще копаться будут до понедельника, если не дольше...

— Следующий рейс на Касл-Рок через час пятьдесят, — отметил Ричард.

Гэвин покосился на него.

— Что, поедем отпрашиваться к Фаулеру?

— Я его уже уведомил. Вы предпочитаете сидеть у окна или у прохода?

Гэвин поменял маршрут и тоже ухмыльнулся.

— У прохода. Если начнем падать, легче будет убежать.

— Мудро, — кивнул Ричард.

Хоть Гэвин и предполагал, что придется связываться с полицией Касл-Рока, переданный Фаулером приказ все равно восторга особого не вызвал. Когда Ричард на предложение выслать Касл-Рок нахуй посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, Гэвин зло фыркнул.

— Ну-ну. Сам посмотришь, что они скажут, и про тебя, и про дело это гребанное. Юг — место дремучее, не знаю, почему. Исторически сложилось, видимо. Так-то похрен, но тупить они будут страшно, я тебе руку на отсечение даю. Им и до людей особо дела нет, не то что до электровеников.

Ричард промолчал, и Гэвин только фыркнул еще раз. Придется смириться и надеяться, что им не начнут слишком усердно ставить палки в колеса.

В аэропорту, как всегда, было не продохнуть от людей. Гэвин молчал и терпел. Хорошо хоть рейс не международный. Только когда они сели наконец в самолет, он немного расслабился и даже осмотрелся. Через проход от них сидела рыжая женщина с таким же рыжим ребенком. Тот молча болтал ногами и во все глаза смотрел на Ричарда. Женщина недовольно морщила нос, словно рядом кто-то кучу навалил. Гэвин отвернулся от них и глянул в другую сторону. Стюарды провели инструктаж по безопасности, как-то неумело, как отметил про себя Гэвин. Ричард смотрел на это со странной полуулыбкой — только под конец до Гэвина дошло, что всего месяц назад почти все андроиды-стюарды смылись кто куда, оставив людей разгребать образовавшийся бардак. И Ричард, кажется, искренне наслаждался тем, что получалось у них хреново. Захотелось пихнуть его локтем в бок, но Гэвин сдержался. Идея размахивать руками, сидя в соседних креслах, попахивала идиотизмом.

Пока набирали высоту, Ричард с любопытством посматривал в иллюминатор. Гэвин вспомнил свой первый полет: когда ему было семь, он уговорил родителей на летнюю поездку в Сан-Франциско. Хорошая была неделя, с солнцем, кино и прогулками по набережной. Уж всяко приятнее, чем то, зачем они сели в самолет сейчас.

Поначалу Гэвин обрадовался, что их места на теневой стороне — свет в глаза не бил. Но очень скоро его начало заметно морить. В самолете было жарко, правое плечо припекало.

— Сколько нам лететь? — спросил он у Ричарда.

— Еще два часа пятьдесят четыре минуты.

Сраных три часа. Он покопался в куртке и вытащил наушники-затычки. Все лучше, чем ничего. Если включить погромче, то можно и пережить. Когда в ушах заорал хриплый мужской голос, Гэвин устроился поудобнее, надеясь, что задница не сплющится окончательно.

Ричард потряс его за правое плечо. Гэвин встрепенулся и, подняв голову, уставился на него сонным взглядом. Тот посмотрел на плечо, недовольно отер с него пару капель слюны и протянул наушники. 

Сука.

— Ну и разбудил бы меня, раз такой брезгливый, — хрипя со сна, рыкнул Гэвин.

Блядь.

Самолет начал снижаться.

— Вы мне не мешали, — ответил Ричард. — Я работал с документами.

— А тебе не нужно на время полета в авиарежим там переходить или отключаться? — оскалился Гэвин, постепенно приходя в себя.

Ричард задумчиво скосил глаза на иллюминатор и снова перевел взгляд на Гэвина. Щас же, ага. Это кто еще кого выкинет, электровеник.

Как ни странно, продолжать перепалку Ричард не стал. Вместо этого он рассказал, что их встретит детектив Харкер, который отвезет их к бывшему дому их подозреваемого, Джорджа Макагена. После этого они поедут в участок и самостоятельно просмотрят все документы в местной базе. В случае обнаружения данных, которые помогут схватить преступника, эти данные будут отправлены в Детройт, и лейтенант Андерсон немедленно выедет на место.

— Черный плащ, блядь, — буркнул Гэвин себе под нос. Вот смеху-то будет, если они просрут саму поимку из-за того, что не успеют вовремя вернуться из клятого Арканзаса.

Они вышли из самолета в бесконечные коридоры, в конце которых торчал пункт досмотра. Гэвин преодолел его без проблем, а вот на Ричарде все вдруг запиликало, и к ним тут же направились трое безопасников.

— Ну какого хрена. — Гэвин показал старшему из них значок. — Отпустите его, он со мной.

Но безопасник, даже не опустив взгляда, продолжил корчить рожу кирпичом.

— Отойдите, сэр, андроида нужно проверить.

Гэвин встал между ним и Ричардом и сузил глаза.

— Тебя самого проверить не нужно случаем? А то можно устроить.

Сзади аккуратно постучали по плечу.

— Детектив, давайте не будем мешать им делать свою работу. Пусть развлекаются, — спокойно ответил Ричард. В последний раз Гэвин слышал такой тон в каком-то сериале про викторианских аристократов. Те тоже разговаривали так, будто перед ними разумная плесень.

Все еще злой как черт, он позволил безопасникам отвести Ричарда в сторону, а сам остановился неподалеку, смотря, чтобы те правда не лезли куда не надо.

— Зря вы это, детектив Рид! — послышалось у него за спиной.

Повернув голову, Гэвин увидел молодого плотного парня в полицейской форме, с ярко-синими глазами и блестящим лбом. Он осклабившись шел ему навстречу, деловито и чуть вразвалку. Остановившись рядом, он протянул руку.

— Харкер? — уточнил Гэвин, пожав влажную холодную ладонь.

Парень довольно кивнул.

— Хорошо, что они прислали вас, — поделился он. — Я думал, приедет какой-нибудь педик из тех, что защищают эти ведра с гайками.

Гэвин чуть не всхрапнул от смеха, как лошадь. Да и бить под дых идиоту тоже не стал. Редко встретишь среди ровесников такого мамонта.

— Ага, — сказал он вместо этого. Кажется, шея покраснела.

Харкер ткнул пальцем в Ричарда.

— Только чего вы его с собой в салон-то потащили? Они нормально в багажном летают. И дешевле, и без вот этой всей волокиты. Бирку с номером на шею повесили бы, и все.

— Мне из госбюджета выделили, — процедил Гэвин, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Говнюк чуть ли не мишень сам себе на пузе рисовал.

— А-а, — протянул Харкер, нахмурившись. — Ну тогда ладно.

Ричарда наконец отпустили. Он подошел и встал рядом с Гэвином.

— Детектив Харкер, — кивнул он. — Поехали?

— Странные они все-таки, а? — спросил Харкер, мотнув головой в его сторону. — Стремные даже.

— О, я понял. — Ричард нахмурился и обеспокоенно поинтересовался у Гэвина: — Офицер Харкер несколько глуховат?

— Туповат он, — выплюнул тот, обходя Харкера. — Пошли, такси найдем. Адрес помнишь?

— Конечно, — откликнулся Ричард, догоняя его.

— Эй! Рид! — озадаченно крикнул Харкер. — Рид, вы куда? С ума сошли?

— Да нахуй иди, — тихо ответил Гэвин.

Они нашли на парковке ближайшее такси, залезли внутрь, и Ричард вбил нужный адрес — оказалось недалеко. Гэвин приложил руку к датчикам, подтверждая оплату, и такси тронулось.

Мимо понеслись дома, начинавшие уже перемигиваться гирляндами и мериться, у кого на лужайке пластиковый Санта больше. Снега навалило почти до колена, и это только в середине декабря, на юге-то. Погода с каждым годом, кажется, бесилась все сильнее. Почти у каждого дома высились приличные сугробы, появившиеся усилиями взбешенных, надо думать, жильцов. Вряд ли коммунальщики справлялись лучше бортпроводников.

Гэвин смотрел в окно и все еще кипел от глухой злобы. Он против воли вспомнил отца и стукнутых на голову одноклассников, которые в свое время перестали считать его за человека, потому что он трахается не с теми, с кем надо. Он уже очень давно не слышал ни про «ебаных гомиков», ни про то, что из-за него загнивает великая страна — но этого, видимо, его уязвленной гордости было мало. Всего один придурок из сраного Арканзаса попался, а у него уже подгорает чуть пониже спины.

— Спасибо, детектив, — вдруг подал голос Ричард.

Гэвин повернул голову и уставился на него с непониманием. Тот приподнял брови.

— Мне приятно, что вы встали на мою сторону, — пояснил он, не слишком широко, но вполне по-человечески улыбнувшись.

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Ты-то тут при чем? Просто этот Харкер — козел душный, вот и все.

Ричард нахмурился и склонил голову набок.

— Он вас чем-то задел?

— Слушай, отвали, а? — устало рыкнул на него Гэвин. — Я не собираюсь обсуждать, кто и что мне говорит. Мы с тобой не подружки.

Ричард отвернулся к окну.

— Ну хоть с кем-то надо, — негромко сказал он.

— Тебя не спросил, — буркнул Гэвин, тоже вперившись взглядом в окно.

Хватило этого электровеника, правда, всего на пару минут.

— Если он каким-либо образом вас оскорбил, вы имеете право подать жалобу.

Гэвин закатил глаза, но все-таки повернулся к Ричарду. А тот все продолжал смотреть в окно.

— На что мне жалобу подавать? Что он гомосексуалов не любит? Ну так это не преступление. — Он помедлил, но все-таки не удержался: — Я вот андроидов не люблю, иди, попробуй накатать на меня жалобу. 

Ричард дернул головой.

— Поверьте, детектив, если бы это было позволено, на вас бы половина отдела жалобы написала. — Гэвин не видел его лица и не мог точно сказать, показалось ему или Ричард правда улыбался.

Он поморщился.

— А вам, значит, нельзя? — с притворной заботой спросил он.

— Только на рукоприкладство и превышение должностных полномочий. — Ричард снова повернулся. Не улыбался, то ли уже, то ли вообще. Зато брови приподнял очень красноречиво.

Гэвин фыркнул и помотал головой.

— Пошел ты, — пробормотал он.

Такси остановилось и принялось благодарить их за поездку. Гэвин вылез, все еще усмехаясь. Гребанный электровеник.

Перед ними стоял обычный двухэтажный домишко с просевшей кое-где крышей и разбитым крыльцом. Справа от него возвышался сугроб в человеческий рост — скорее всего, работа чистюль-соседей. Кое-где на первом этаже побили окна, но дверь стояла целая. Зацепка настолько слабенькая, что щелчком пальцев можно перешибить, но что есть, то есть. Гэвин пошел к двери первым.

Внутри, несмотря на заброшенность, еще сохранялось какое-то подобие жилого дома. Вынесли не все: в комнатах стояла кое-какая мебель, под ногами лежал ковер, правда, обоссанный и подпаленный с углов. Даже картина в покосившейся рамке висела. Стояла глухая тишина. Гэвин оглянулся на Ричарда и кивнул ему на лестницу.

— Осмотри второй этаж, а я гляну здесь. Увидишь что-то необычное, зови.

Ричард, замявшись, кивнул и пошел к ступенькам. 

Гэвин заглянул в кухню. Здесь, кажется, поработали подростки: на обитых кафелем стенах кто-то нарисовал зеленой краской члены, для надежности подписав их словом «ХУЙ», у большинства шкафчиков отломали дверцы и опустошили содержимое. На самых высоких полках еще стояла какая-то маринованная дрянь в банках — то ли не увидели, то ли не добрались. Ничего интересного. Он вернулся в гостиную и пошел к другой комнате. Сверху осыпалось немного штукатурки, послышался глухой мужской голос. Что он там, сам с собой разговаривает?

Гэвин остановился, прислушался, но не смог разобрать слов. А потом до него донесся голос Ричарда — его было слышно лучше.

— Твою мать, — еле слышно выдохнул Гэвин, инстинктивно положив руку на бедро.

Снова заговорил незнакомец, а потом еще один, другой. Громко скрипнула дверь.

— Гэвин? — позвал Ричард ломким голосом. — Гэвин, ты там?

Гэвин нахмурился. Непохоже на него, да и по имени Ричард еще ни разу его не называл. Или его что-то до усрачки напугало… или блефует. Главное не облажаться теперь.

— Да, Рич, что случилось? Мне подняться? — спросил он очень обеспокоенно и заботливо — как можно громче.

— Нет, не нужно, — проблеял Ричард. — Внизу уютнее. Подожди меня пару минут, я спущусь.

— Конечно. Не торопись, — крикнул Гэвин.

Опять скрип — дверь закрыли. И штукатурка посыпала. Черт. Сука. Молодец, Рид, оставил андроида одного в незнакомом месте. Кретин ебучий.

Гэвин выдохнул. Или он очень быстро соображает, как вытащить Ричарда из этой задницы, или в следующий понедельник у него может появиться новый напарник. Опять.

Сыплется справа. И сугроб тоже справа. Если повезет, он сможет подняться. Гэвин осторожно вышел и, двигаясь как можно быстрее и бесшумнее, прокрался к куче снега. Потрогал носком ботинка — старый, утрамбованный. Он тихо выдохнул. Отлично.

Наверху до сих пор разговаривали. Давай, продержи их еще немного. Гэвин полез вверх: мокрый снег скользил под ногами, но держал хорошо. Еще чуть-чуть — и карниз. Гэвин нашел подходящее место и, опустившись на колени, заглянул в окно.

Через грязное стекло было видно голую комнату. Какое-то тряпье на полу, Ричард, стоящий к нему лицом, белый, как мел, с бегающими глазами, которые остановились на Гэвине лишь на мгновение. И трое мужчин напротив. У того, что слева, за напольной лампой, в руках пистолет.

Гэвин вскинул свой и попробовал прицелиться. Да стой ты ровно, твою мать! Он сжал зубы. Правая нога поехала по снегу. Сука! Если он промажет, Ричарду крышка. Тот еще раз взглянул на него из-за стекла и будто сглотнул. Мужик с пистолетом сделал шаг влево, а потом резко пошел к нему.

Гэвин послал все к чертям, привстал и со всей дури стукнул кулаком левой руки по стеклу. Ладонь обожгло болью, посыпались осколки. Все трое обернулись, дав ему нужные пару секунд, чтобы бросить Ричарду пистолет.

Ноги разъехались. Гэвин рухнул на спину и приложился обо что-то затылком. Заискрило в глазах, наверху громыхнул пистолет. Все потемнело.

Голову приподняли, под ней оказалось что-то мягкое. Он услышал треск ткани и, проморгавшись, посмотрел вверх. Над ним возился Ричард. Он сидел рядом на снегу, без куртки. За поясом торчал пистолет, на виске плясал с желтого на красный диод. Заметив, что Гэвин очнулся, Ричард кивнул и продолжил осматривать его руку.

— Эти где? — спросил Гэвин, чувствуя, как кружит голову. К горлу подступала тошнота.

— Лежат. Полиция уже едет. — Ричард осторожно вынимал осколок за осколком, не обращая внимания на попытки Гэвина отмахнуться.

— Да хрен бы с ней! — Гэвин дернул рукой и почувствовал, что хватка на запястье стала железной. — Кто стрелял? Задели тебя?

— Я стрелял.

— Попал?

— В плечо.

Поняв, что вырываться бесполезно, Гэвин лег смирно и просто наблюдал за тем, как андроид обрабатывает ладонь. С нее на снег капало красным.

— Повезло, осколки были крупные, — сказал Ричард наконец, отпустив и потянувшись за полоской ткани. Гэвин узнал полу его куртки.

Когда он стянул ткань на коже, Гэвин чуть не завопил.

— Какого хрена-то?!

— Стекло выбивают локтем, — бесстрастно отметил Ричард, но все-таки ослабил узел. Гэвин заметил, что диод вновь поголубел.

Послышался быстро приближающийся вой сирен. Через минуту у дома затормозили три полицейских машины и скорая. Из первой выскочил Харкер, а за ним еще один офицер. Увидев сидящего над Гэвином Ричарда с пистолетом, Харкер вытащил свой и нацелил его тому в спину.

— А ну брось! — крикнул он.

Ричард только дернул плечом, не отрываясь от перевязки.

Щелкнул предохранитель.

— Да твою же мать, — прошипел Гэвин. Он приподнялся, несмотря на тошноту, выдернул у Ричарда из-за пояса свой пистолет и направил его на Харкера. — Только попробуй тронуть моего андроида, я тебе мозги нахрен вышибу!

Харкер остановился как вкопанный. Опустил пистолет.

— У детектива Рида сотрясение мозга, офицер, — произнес Ричард не поворачиваясь. — Проявите понимание, пожалуйста. — Он скосил глаза на Гэвина, и тот увидел в них мрачное удовольствие.

Его напарник определенно был тот еще мстительный жук.

Харкер с перекосившейся рожей плюнул себе под ноги и, развернувшись, пошел к дому. Подоспевшие санитары погрузили Гэвина на носилки. Он думал было отбрехаться, но решил не бесить психованного электровеника и позволил запихнуть себя в машину скорой.

— Этот с нами, — только кивнул он на Ричарда. — Ему без меня запрещено.

Санитары пожали плечами и позволили андроиду залезть в машину. Гэвину посветили в глаза, засунули под мышку градусник и снова-наново начали бинтовать руку. Он прислушивался к ощущениям, опасаясь, что услышит биение крови в ушах — в прошлые два раза именно после него становилось совсем паршиво. Но нет, у него лишь кружилась голова и горели щеки. Путались мысли. Как бы Гэвин от них ни отмахивался, на ум шло совсем не то, что было нужно. Какая-то дикая дичь, еще хуже, чем бывает в некоторых снах.

— Ты не понял, что это за ушлепки были? — спросил он у Ричарда, пытаясь перекричать себя самого.

Тот хмуро пожал плечами.

— Ни один из них не связан с подозреваемым. Я склонен думать, что они просто использовали дом в качестве места для ночлега. Помолчите, пожалуйста, и дайте себя осмотреть.

Гэвин хмыкнул. Совет был не так уж плох: язык слегка заплетался, а в затылке с каждой минутой все сильнее ныло. Но оставаться наедине со своими мыслями он и так не любил, а теперь было вообще на редкость тошно. Еще и желчь в горле жгла. Выбрав из двух зол, Гэвин все-таки распустил язык и произнес:

— Было тупо отсылать тебя наверх одного, без пушки. Я херню сморозил.

Ричард вскинул бровь и, немного помолчав, ответил:

— Это вас на скорой везут. Я не в обиде.

— Мудила, — фыркнул Гэвин.

— Послушайте андроида, — недовольно шикнул на него санитар. — Наговоритесь, когда выйдете из здания больницы.

Гэвин отвернулся к стене и заткнулся. Он и так уже сказал больше, чем хотелось. В мутном болоте, в которое превратились от сотрясения мозги, настойчиво маячила, билась наружу мысль, которую Гэвин до этого успешно избегал. Он знал, куда заводят его пустые размышления, ненавидел оставаться наедине с самим собой без защиты бубнящего телевизора, книг или громкой музыки — обычно не умничать у него выходило прекрасно. Теперь прятаться было некуда. Пришлось, несмотря на зубовный скрежет и тошноту, признать: андроид справлялся с его работой не хуже его самого. Не лучше, нет — об этом думать было попросту, нахрен, опасно. Но не хуже.

Гэвин скосил взгляд влево и немного успокоил себя: конкретно этот андроид. Он почти ничего не знал о том, как справляется Коннор, но был уверен, что если дело у них с Андерсоном пошло на лад, это в том числе потому, что последний перестал ненадолго заливать глаза. И неизвестно, что еще будет дальше.

А Ричард, как ни неприятно, не только не мешал — был весьма полезен. Гэвин все больше притирался к нему, ему даже нравилось, как они работают вместе. Он не думал, что после отставки Криса хоть немного сработается с новым напарником.

Озвучив это для себя самого, Гэвин даже удивился: стало легче. На голову больше не давило.

— Детектив, ваши раны потребуют вмешательства хирурга, — заметил вдруг Ричард. Гэвин вздрогнул и повернул к нему голову.

— Есть такое, — он немного помолчал, раздумывая, и добавил: — Знаешь, что, купи нам билеты домой на вечер и, как будем в больнице, отправляйся в центральный участок. Проверь все, что есть на нашего психа… Пушку с собой дать?

Ричард громко фыркнул — Гэвин с опозданием понял, почему, и тоже ухмыльнулся. Голова соображала плохо, но тупые шутки отпускать это, видимо, не мешало. Следовало бы задуматься, наверное. Не, нахер.

Они доехали. Гэвина сгрузили и повезли по белым, залитым слепящим светом коридорам. Ричард отвалился еще у входа — Гэвин надеялся, что у него не будет проблем в участке. Ему-то, мать вашу, можно писать жалобы на всех и на все, а сраный Арканзас за полдня успел засесть у него в печенках. Так что повода ему лучше не давать.

Когда его разместили в палате, почти сразу подошел доктор с седыми висками — а с ним двое андроидов в зеленой форме, светловолосых и похожих друг на друга, как китайские болванчики. Гэвин недоверчиво покосился на них, но ничего не сказал.

Доктор осмотрел его голову: ему повезло заработать себе огромную шишку, но крови не было.

— Температуру измеряли? — спросил доктор, скользя взглядом по заполненной санитарами скорой анкете.

— Измеряли.

— Ну и отлично. Тошнит, голова кружится, мертвых людей видно? — дружелюбным доверительным тоном поинтересовался доктор.

Гэвин закатил глаза.

— Тошнит, но не очень. Шатает немного.

Ему посветили в глаза, заставили посмотреть в разные стороны, и андроиды повезли его сканировать мозги. А когда вернули и отдали доктору результаты, тот плотоядно улыбнулся и навис над Гэвином.

— Легкое сотрясение есть, но отдых быстро поставит вас на ноги, — сообщил он. — Мальчики заштопают вам руку, и завтра выпишемся.

— Кто… В каком смысле «завтра»? У меня сегодня самолет вечером! — Гэвин приподнялся на койке и почувствовал, что палата неуловимо заваливается влево.

Андроиды помогли Гэвину сесть ровно и отрегулировали его койку.

— Летать я вам еще несколько месяцев крайне не рекомендую, — нахмурился доктор. — Последствия могут быть весьма неприятные.

Чертов Арканзас! Зачем они вообще сюда поперлись?

— Слушай, дядя, — устало выговорил Гэвин. — У нас там убийца по Детройту гуляет, мне некогда по больницам сидеть.

Доктор поджал губы. По его взгляду было смутно понятно, что Гэвин — идиот. Вот из-за таких копы врачей и не любят.

— Если это так необходимо, я выпишу вам несколько препаратов для полета. А сейчас поезжайте на операцию. Давайте, мальчики, живее!

— Так, погодите, я не хочу, чтобы меня андроиды шили, — запротестовал Гэвин, пока его снова перекладывали с одной койки на другую.

— Это квалифицированные медицинские андроиды, — отмахнулся доктор. — Операция ведется под наблюдением врача-хирурга, не волнуйтесь.

Гэвин с шумом выдохнул и зыркнул сначала на одного, а затем на другого андроида. Те смотрели на него с искренним беспокойством и сочувственно улыбались. Совершенно одинаково, аж в глазах рябило. И Гэвин их закрыл.

А когда открыл, все тот же доктор с удовольствием осматривал его левую кисть.

— Хорошая работа, не зря за них столько денег заплатили, — поделился он гордо.

Жаль, что здесь не было Ричарда. Тот бы обязательно вставил что-нибудь про угнетение андроидов.

— Выписываете? — прямо уточнил Гэвин.

— Выписываем, — уже без энтузиазма ответил доктор. — Вам наденут поддерживающую повязку — свяжитесь со своим лечащим врачом в конце следующей недели. Я приложу список лекарств, которые нужно будет купить в аптеке. И правила поведения в самолете и после. — Гэвин снова закатил глаза. — За вами есть кому присмотреть этой ночью?

— Ну да, — легко соврал Гэвин. Он говорил так каждый раз, когда спрашивали, и еще ни разу не прогадал.

— Тогда…

— Прошу прощения. — Гэвин повернул голову — на пороге палаты стоял Ричард, все еще в рубашке. Ну да, куртку-то он испоганил. Таких, наверное, и нет больше. — Как себя чувствует детектив Рид?

— Неплохо, если учесть, что он свалился с крыши, — заметил доктор оживившись. — Вы его напарник?

— Да. Хотел поинтересоваться, могу ли я уже его забрать. У нас через час самолет. — Ричард прошел в палату.

— У меня как раз есть для вас парочка инструкций, — доктор поднялся и сделал шаг к нему — но вдруг замер и повернулся к Гэвину. На его лице застыло странное выражение. — Вы работаете с андроидом?

— Вы тоже, — парировал Гэвин, сложив руки на груди.

— Я же не доверяю им ничего, что связано с жизнью людей, — пораженно произнес доктор.

Гэвин встал и, несмотря на тошноту, потянулся. На-хуй. Нахуй Арканзас.

— Ну, Труляля и Траляля, — обратился он к андроидам, — давайте вешайте вашу перевязь, и я пойду, пока у вашего начальника глаз дергаться не начал.

Только когда их наконец выпустили и Гэвин плюхнулся на сиденье ждавшего их такси, его перестало тошнить. Ну или ему так показалось.

— Я тебе говорил, что это жопа мира? — самодовольно спросил он Ричарда, приложив руку к табло оплаты. Грозно мигавшее из-за предыдущей неоплаченной поездки табло унялось и загорелось синим.

— Что-то подобное точно говорили, — кивнул Ричард, беря остатки куртки с заднего сидения и перекладывая выданные доктором листки. — Мы сможем купить все необходимое в аэропорту.

Гэвин порылся в карманах и вынул телефон.

— Какой у тебя там номер, говоришь?

— 313 248 317 87. Зачем он вам?

— Подключу тебя к кредитке, таблетки мне купишь. Ни хрена не понимаю в электронных библиотеках.

Ричард только кивнул. До аэропорта они доехали в блаженном молчании. Тошнить и правда почти перестало, но мысли все еще были в полном беспорядке.

И зачем они приехали, спрашивается? За приключениями, что ли? Ричард ничего не сказал о том, что нашел в местном участке — но сейчас Гэвин и спрашивать, если честно, не хотел. Он чувствовал себя дико уставшим, а левая рука ныла и изредка дергала. Наверное, куча шрамов останется. Хоть какая радость.

В аэропорту Ричард зашел в аптеку и вернулся с целой батареей упаковок.

— Это примите сейчас, а эти оставьте до дома, — сказал он, тыкая пальцем. И протянул картонный стаканчик с водой. — Помочь?

Гэвин махнул рукой.

— Сам справлюсь. Иди зарегистрируйся лучше, а то потом опять тебя полчаса ждать.

Он кое-как закапал в нос какую-то мерзость, вроде чтобы голова не пухла, и задумчиво посмотрел на обезбол. По рецепту нужно было принять одну, но Гэвин решил, что не будет вреда и от трех. Хоть болеть меньше будет. Запив таблетки и выкинув стаканчик в мусорку, он пошел на регистрацию.

Ричард присоединился только на посадке.

— Их смутило, что я лечу два раза за сутки, — сказал он в ответ на возмущенный взгляд.

— С одним человеком? — раздраженно спросил Гэвин.

— Вас рядом не было.

— Да я уже минут двадцать как зарегистрировался, мать его.

Его снова начало слегка шатать, и он был очень рад, когда удалось наконец сесть на свое место справа от Ричарда. Тот попросил стюарда принести одеяло и положил его Гэвину под голову.

Гэвин даже не сопротивлялся — его так клонило в сон, что и препираться не хотелось. Ричард что-то еще бурчал, тряс его за плечо, но он так и не понял, чего проклятому андроиду надо.

— Да-да, отстань только, — пробормотал он и, усевшись поудобнее, уснул.

Гэвин не очень хорошо помнил, как добрался до дома. Прилетели они очень быстро, потом были какие-то куски дороги, немного лестницы и диван. Когда он очухался, в квартире горел свет, а в кухне жрал из упавшей с подоконника банки Кот.

— Охренеть, — пробормотал Гэвин, потирая глаза.

Он и напивался-то до беспамятства редко, а уж таблетками не упарывался лет, наверное, с семнадцати. Что за дурь ему этот доктор прописал?

Открылась дверь, раздались чьи-то шаги. Он что, еще и не заперся? Гэвин крепко зажмурился, постоял так секунду и, открыв глаза, вышел в гостиную. Задрало. На сегодня лимит нервов был исчерпан, и пошло оно все. Пристрелят так пристрелят.

— Вы проснулись? — спросил Ричард, поставив у порога сумку. Судя по звуку, в ней было что-то тяжелое. — Как ваше самочувствие?

— Заебался, — прохрипел Гэвин. — Ты чего тут?

— По инструкции врача, вас нужно несколько раз за ночь разбудить и проверить, как вы себя чувствуете. — Ричард посмотрел на него с большим сомнением, словно прикидывал, а не вызвать ли неотложку, чтоб Гэвину всадили в жопу какой-нибудь огромный шприц. — Вы сказали, что сегодня я могу переночевать у вас.

Гэвин прыснул и очень осторожно покачал головой.

— А то ты сам не видел, какой я был обдолбанный. Нет уж, нянька мне не нужна. Можешь идти отдыхать.

Ричард нахмурился.

— Вы на редкость безалаберно относитесь к своему здоровью. Вам лавры лейтенанта жмут?

— До него мне, как до Китая раком, — отбрехался Гэвин. — У меня было уже сотрясение, и ничего со мной не случилось. И сейчас не случится.

Ричард пожал плечами.

— Мне плевать, детектив. Если вы умрете от кровоизлияния в мозг, мне могут и выговор в личное дело вписать. А этого я не хочу.

— Ох и говнюк ты, блядь, — сердито прошипел Гэвин, против воли чувствуя какую-то странную благодарность за эту назойливость.

Ричард приподнял брови. Даже не шелохнулся, гад.

— Так. Ладно. — Гэвин поморщился от дернувшей руки. Усталость, если и отступила, то совсем чуть-чуть. Он был абсолютно разбит. — Если я разрешу тебе позвонить мне ночью, ты отвалишь в общежитие?

— Три раза, — кивнул Ричард.

— Один!

— Два — или я остаюсь здесь, — твердо ответил андроид.

С него, бля, станется.

— Ладно, черт с тобой. Два так два, — сдался Гэвин. Благодарность только усилилась, но злиться на себя сил тоже не осталось.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, детектив. — Ричард развернулся и пошел к выходу. — Ключи от машины я оставил на гвозде.

— Да-да, ясно. До завтра, — ответил Гэвин, тоже подходя к выходу.

— У вас завтра отгул. Капитан настоял. — Снова показалось, что Ричард улыбается — но не станешь же разворачивать его, чтобы проверить.

— Иди нахрен уже, — проворчал Гэвин. Прав, конечно, вряд ли он до завтра придет в норму. И все равно, хоть раз бы посоветовался, жук.

С этой мыслью Гэвин прихватил со столика мобильный и пошел в спальню. Отсыпаться.

С утра он чувствовал себя предсказуемо дерьмово — и даже не потому, что Ричард, как и обещал, два раза ему звонил. Гэвин всю ночь, как мог, баюкал зашитую руку, а та в благодарность ныла. Голова, хоть и не сильно, побаливала, а шишка на затылке бесила. Пришлось еще раз перечитать оставленный на прикроватной тумбе рецепт и выпить таблетки. Гэвин только хмыкнул, отхлебывая из стоявшего там же стакана с водой.

День вышел никчемным, абсолютно пустым. Сраная врачебная бумажка запрещала ему почти все, от телека до бега. Гэвин позавтракал, помаялся час в квартире, думая, чем же себя занять. Прибрался, как мог: пыль смахнул и включил ездить по полу пылесос. Даже подрочил хорошенько от скуки, чего не любил совершенно. Дрочить надо по велению души, а не вот это все. В конце концов, он плюнул на все и, наскоро приняв душ, вышел на улицу.

И что вообще люди на больничных делают, сидят и в стенку смотрят?

Бродить по улицам просто так, без цели, казалось ему слишком скучно, и Гэвин мысленно проложил какой-никакой маршрут до самого центра и обратно, через парк. Если повезет, он достаточно устанет за несколько часов непрерывной ходьбы.

Детройт вовсю мигал рождественскими огнями. За две недели до праздника это видеть было даже приятно, внутри теплело, и хотелось даже, так и быть, отправить что-нибудь недорогое отцу. Может быть, что-то из дерева.

Гэвин всхрапнул от смеха. Нет, гроб, пожалуй, пока рановато, папаня еще его самого переживет. Да и идея не самая свежая.

Он прошел мимо андроидского общежития. Все уже, наверное, разбежались по работам — здание снова выглядело мертвым и серым. Стены кто-то расписал черной краской из баллончика. Гэвин испытал вящее раздражение, смотря на неумелые ругательства и прикидывая, над которым комната Ричарда. Интересно, он что-нибудь чувствовал, когда ходил мимо них?

Ну, судя по его реакции на людей, то же самое, что и Гэвин сейчас. Он вспомнил фразу Андерсона про двух мудаков и усмехнулся. Наверное, со стороны они так и выглядели: двое угрюмых говнюков, от взгляда которых дохнут цветы и плачут дети. Что ж, неплохо.

Гэвин еще раз прокрутил в голове вчерашний день. Его кое-что серьезно беспокоило — и можно было бы вроде, как всегда, забить и забыть, но мысль надоедала ему, словно щебенка в ботинке. Надо было взять яйца в кулак и ответить хотя бы самому себе — какого хера он полез на тот сраный сугроб, если мог развернуться и уйти?

Он повернул голову, посмотрел на ряд ярких витрин, в которых висели на манекенах тряпки из какой-то новой коллекции. Скоро надо будет купить пару-тройку рубашек. Возможно, новые джинсы. И еб твою мать, ты что, кретин, серьезно начал путать андроида с настоящим напарником?

Гэвин свернул на людный проспект, чтобы толкаться локтями — и, видимо, звереть еще больше. Да, ситуация была стрессовая, опасная, и он просто-напросто среагировал так, как учили в академии: пришел на выручку партнеру. Ричард, между прочим, тоже мог бы не портить единственную сраную куртку — или хотя бы отстать от него, когда к ним вырулил долбанутый Харкер с пистолетом. Не отстал же.

Ричард вообще был странным андроидом — еще страннее Коннора. То ли упорный мазохист, то ли просто лось упоротый. Гэвин еще ни разу не видел, чтобы тот психанул от его замечаний. Но не как Коннор поначалу — этот явно морозился из-за каких-то внутренних протоколов, а Ричард ему через пару дней после знакомства уже морду бил. А потом не сказал об этом Фаулеру.

Гэвин его искренне не понимал. Сам бы он вел себя так только в одном случае: если бы ему действительно нравилось работать со своим напарником. А он очень сомневался, что рядом с ним может быть приятно андроиду. Да даже Миллер ему высказывал пару раз, чего там. Не получается у него быть душкой, да и не хочется особо. Тому же Андерсону за его вечные оптимизм и открытость жизнь так насрала, что хоть обеими руками выгребай.

Он чуть не шагнул на дорогу на красный — его в последний момент уцепила за рукав какая-то миловидная девчонка. Гэвин благодарно ей кивнул. Ну что, Рид, все, закопался? Тебе надо было на один вопрос ответить, а не сопли разводить. Давай просто остановимся на том, что тебя устраивает твой кибернапарник, и больше никогда к этому не вернемся.

Легко это себе разрешив, Гэвин нырнул в парк и ненадолго там потерялся.

На следующий день, половину которого он успешно проспал — слава обезболивающему, — он взял с собой на прогулку наушники. Похер на доктора, если он не будет выкручивать громкость на полную, ничего с ним не случится.

С музыкой прогулка пошла бодрее. Не слишком заморачиваясь, Гэвин решил идти по тем же улицам, что и вчера — но теперь в ушах играл пост-рок, и он гораздо чаще вертел головой по сторонам, отвлекаясь на все подряд. На деревьях развешивали гирлянды, торговые центры выглядели ярче с красно-золотой праздничной подсветкой, кое-где на углах появились Санты с котлами для пожертвований. Гэвин даже приложил к одному руку, проходя мимо — глупая традиция, которой он все равно зачем-то продолжал следовать.

Кстати, о традициях. Он остановился перед витриной огромного магазина игрушек и проследил взглядом за поездом, катящимся по заснеженной долине мимо пластикового хвойного леса. Зайти, что ли? С одной стороны, там же сейчас от детей не продохнуть. С другой…

Гэвин пожал плечами. Надо же на что-то деньги тратить.

Когда он минут через сорок снова вышел из тепла и шума на холодную улицу, у него за щекой был небольшой круглый леденец со вкусом колы, а в кармане куртки топорщилась дешевая волшебная палочка со светящимся наконечником — Кота пугать. Настроение действительно резко улучшилось, он не прогадал. Наверное, можно было бы заглядывать сюда и почаще.

Теперь стемнело уже окончательно. Гэвин побродил еще немного и нехотя свернул в парк. Еще полчаса — и он дома. Потрясающе. Может быть, если он включит телевизор, но не будет все время пялиться в экран, то и мозгам от этого хуже не сделается?

Повернув голову, он заметил какой-то огонек у дерева. Тот светился желтым и подмигивал. Подойдя ближе, Гэвин опознал в нем диод. Какая-то парочка андроидов с чего-то решила, что зажиматься в безлюдном месте после наступления темноты — очень свежая и умная идея.

— Эй! Шли бы вы оба отсюда, — крикнул им Гэвин, сняв наушники.

Андроиды встрепенулись и зашушукались. Гэвин вздохнул.

— Давайте-давайте, валите! Идите тискаться в общежитие.

— Сам лучше вали, — огрызнулся один из них. — Тебя никто не трогает.

Ого, какие мы смелые стали.

— Меня не трогают, а тебя вот тронут, — нахмурился Гэвин. — Что, электричества в мозгу не хватает? Повсюду куча придурков шатается, чтобы вас, таких умных, ловить и пиздить. Или сами нахрен пойдете, или я вас пинками в полицейский участок погоню!

— С одной рукой? Не смеши меня, — снова стал спорить андроид.

— Дейв, перестань! — шикнули на него. Девушка. Ну, хоть у нее с мозгами получше. — Мы уходим, не сердитесь.

Они отлипли от дерева и пошли на дорожку. Девушка пыталась прятаться за своего парня, но Гэвин все равно отлично различил патрульную офицерскую форму, а взглянув на лицо, вспомнил ее: эта девчонка спорила в участке с Ричардом из-за Камски.

Парень задел Гэвина плечом и смерил его злым взглядом. Но он только ухмыльнулся.

— Пиздуй, Ромео. В следующий раз поймаю — будете миловаться в камере!

Наверное, андроид бы ответил, но девчонка дернула его за руку, и они оба ушли быстрым шагом.

— Ну охренеть. — Гэвин тряхнул головой. Ведут себя, как оголтелые подростки.

Эта парочка не выходила у него из головы до самого прихода домой: Гэвин лениво обдумывал, как вообще так получается, что андроиды «чувствуют любовь». Киберлайф всегда трындел про точную эмуляцию эмоций, но за этим же была какая-то лажа — иначе киберпроститутки не убивали бы клиентов, а кибержены и мужья не разбежались бы после всеобщей девиантности. Сочная тема для «Еженедельных слухов», ничего не скажешь.

Скинув дома кроссовки и приняв снова таблетки, Гэвин настрогал овощной салат и все-таки уселся у телевизора. Андроиды андроидами, а способ скоротать время искать надо. Или завтра он начнет биться больной головой о стену.

Когда через час голова все еще не заболела, Гэвин окончательно расслабился и с облегчением развалился на подушках.

Если бы в понедельник все прошло нормально, это был бы не понедельник. Во-первых, Гэвин снова проспал — он проснулся от звука дверного звонка, а когда выскочил открыть, на пороге стоял уже ко всему готовый Ричард.

— Ч-черт! — Гэвин протянул ему ключи от машины и крепко зажмурился, пытаясь продрать глаза. — Десять минут.

— Хорошо, детектив.

Пришлось собираться кое-как и опять без завтрака. Зато они, кажется, успели в участок вовремя. А потом началось во-вторых.

Во-вторых, Фаулер, конечно, страстно желал узнать, за каким хером они с Ричардом потратили государственные деньги на билеты в Арканзас, чтобы ничего там не найти и почти что убиться. Но в этот раз хотя бы не кричал, а только слушал. И Гэвин, и Ричард, надо отдать тому должное, вполне убедительно талдычили про проверенную версию и отрицательный результат, который тоже результат. К тому же, Ричард все-таки выяснил, что их ублюдок, Фредерик Йомс, действительно перед предполагаемой смертью частенько катался в Детройт и мог прятаться здесь до сих пор. Правда все то же они могли узнать и из запрошенных документов — примерно в этот же день. Но хоть на месте не сидели, правильно?

Окончательно вспарив им мозги, Фаулер все-таки милостиво кивнул и велел убираться ко всем чертям. Гэвин бросил на Ричарда торжествующий взгляд, но тот только бровь приподнял. Ну и в задницу его тогда.

— Давай показывай, что ты накопал, — бросил Гэвин, усаживаясь в кресло. — Нет, без чая. Некогда чаевничать.

Ричард пожал плечами и занял соседний стол.

— Вы слышали то же, что и капитан. Зацепки есть, и много, но пока что слабые. Придется проверять их одну за другой. Кроме того, вашего внимания ждут еще шесть дел. Разрешите ими заняться?

Гэвин махнул рукой.

— Займешься, когда я скажу. А пока перешли мне все, что есть, и давай работать.

Как оказалось, нашли они много любопытного: Йомс и по злачным местам сходить был не дурак, и андроидов иногда потрахивал в борделях подешевле, да и красным льдом, скорее всего, не брезговал. Интересно, Ричард это за одну пятницу нашел или еще и на выходных развлекался?

Скоро явились Андерсон с Коннором. Коннор, проходя мимо, хлопнул Ричарда по плечу.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — отозвался тот.

Гэвин случайно поймал взгляд Андерсона — пришлось тоже кивнуть ради приличия. Странно, постригся, что ли? Вроде как-то по-другому волосы обычно лежали.

Пробежавшись глазами по списку дел, Гэвин отрядил Никсонов Ричарду: во-первых, совпадение было забавное, а во-вторых, там и делать особо ничего не оставалось, только довести и отчет написать. Пусть возьмет на пробу, может, не запорет даже.

Они еще немного повозились, и у Гэвина заурчало в животе. Он посчитал это дельным предложением.

— Поднимайся, — велел он потягиваясь. — Перекусим и поедем к одной знакомой морде. Он может знать, где у нас подпольные клубы в последнее время держали.

Ричард промолчал — и раскрыл рот, когда они уже сидели в машине.

— Вы давно знакомы с этим информатором, детектив?

— Он иногда подкидывает кое-что, чтобы не сесть по мелочи. Безобидный хрен, но ушлый, — поделился Гэвин. — Сложно сказать, когда я его прижал впервые.

— И сколько, по-вашему, в Детройте подпольных клубов? — не отставал Ричард.

А, ну ясно.

— Если ты хочешь спросить, почему я до сих пор их все не позакрывал, то я просто жить хочу, — ответил Гэвин поморщившись. — Не знаю, кто и что крышует, но поймать головой кирпич я могу легко. Как и любой другой, кстати. Ты тоже — так что не лезь. Не все сразу.

Ричард замолчал и только неотрывно следил за дорогой. Но после нескольких благословенных минут все-таки не сдержался:

— Покрывать секс-рабство мерзко.

Гэвин еще раз поморщился.

— Да как скажешь.

Они остановились на узкой улочке, на одной из тех, на которых любил околачиваться старомодный Бад, и Гэвин очень ласково выспросил у него, куда бы им сходить вечером. Бадди кряхтел и сопел, но в конце концов назвал адрес: Корнер-стрит, 16, бар «Космо». Если попросить бармена налить чего-нибудь горяченького с перцем, тот проведет куда надо.

С этой ценной информацией уже можно было запрашивать отряд особого назначения и зачищать гадюшник, как только Фаулер подпишет нужную бумажку. А потом со вкусом допрашивать, выискивая тех, кто мог видеть Йомса.

— Слишком легко, — вынес вердикт Ричард, отослав в участок запрос.

— Ну не каждый же день от бродяг отбиваться, — пожал плечами Гэвин.

— Не каждый, — кивнул тот. — Меня лишь удивляет то, насколько эффективнее можно работать при желании.

— Вы, андроиды, как дети.

— Можно я не буду ни с кем сравнивать людей? Вам не понравится.

— Да уж, будь так любезен, лучше заткнись, — проворчал Гэвин, невольно думая, что начинает привыкать.

Они съездили в больницу к Николсону — показать портреты предполагаемых нападавших. Гэвин старался держаться в стороне и наблюдать за тем, что делает Ричард.

Тот вел себя чересчур официально и пытался не проявлять эмоций, если они у него были. Хорошо, что Гэвин не отправил его одного: Николсон после нападения и так был на нервах, а перед этим терминатором и вовсе начал пасовать и мямлить. Приходилось подбадривать деда тем, что к расследованию его дела подключили самого современного и навороченного детектива — Ричард зыркал на него так, будто хотел по лбу двинуть.

— А для первого раза неплохо, — поддразнил его Гэвин, когда они вышли из палаты. — Завтра жена его придет на задержанных смотреть, сможешь попрактиковать свой ледяной тон и на ней.

— Он не ледяной, а спокойный и уверенный, — поправил Ричард, обходя медсестру. — Но я приму ваш комментарий к сведению.

— Ну прими.

В участке ко времени их возвращения было спокойно и даже пустовато. Большинство укатило на выезды. Они продолжили работу в относительной тишине — а в следующий раз, когда Гэвин взглянул на часы, время уже подходило к шести.

Все-таки неплохой понедельник вышел.

— Едешь? — спросил Гэвин, выглянув из-за терминала.

Ричард молча поднялся и поправил куртку. Гэвин только теперь обратил внимание, что та снова была целой. Видимо, заметив его вопросительный взгляд, Ричард пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

— У меня их три. Было.

— А, — кивнул Гэвин.

— Ваша наблюдательность меня поражает, детектив. — Ричард подхватил со стола ключи.

— Ну что тут скажешь, Ватсон, я не трачу драгоценное внимание на пустяки, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Или мне просто слишком сильно сугробом по мозгам врезало.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Да нормально. — Гэвин потянул на себя ручку входной двери и махнул рукой. — Даже голова по утрам не кружится. Надо будет снять на днях швы с руки, и буду как новый.

— Приятно слышать, — искренне ответил Ричард. 

Гэвин только хмыкнул.

Когда они проезжали общежитие, он подумал было сказать Ричарду, чтобы остановил здесь, но почему-то промолчал. Созрел он только на подъезде к дому.

— Раз уж ты пока шоферствуешь, можешь ездить на ней до общаги. Если тебе голову проломят, Фаулер может легко сделать то же со мной.

Ричард недоверчиво покосился на него.

— Точно?

— Нет, бля, пошутил. К девяти выйду завтра. — Гэвин вылез из машины и пошел к двери.

Гребанные андроиды, почему они постоянно так тупят?

Гэвин снял чертову повязку — он вообще не понимал, какого хрена должен все время с ней таскаться, если рука нормально заживала и так, — поужинал, посидел немного в обнимку со старым ноутбуком и почувствовал, что его морит. Времени было всего ничего, но вспомнив сегодняшнее утро, Гэвин решил, что лечь спать раньше — не такая уж плохая идея. А оказавшись в постели, и вовсе одобрил эту мысль целиком.

Он не понял точно, сколько проворочался и когда наконец уснул, но утром легче не стало. Гэвин взглянул в глаза заспанному помятому мужику по ту сторону зеркала и, скривившись, решил, что нужно срочно идти к Алексу. Пусть все арканзасские назначения и рецепты проверит нормальный врач. Может, отменит ему эти сраные таблетки, и он перестанет чувствовать себя раздавленным насекомым.

Но к девяти он вроде успел, даже вышел на пару минут раньше, чем подъехал Ричард. Вот тот точно был в приподнятом настроении — раздражало жутко.

— Нам одобрили зачистку «Космо». Сегодня в десять часов вечера, — немедленно поделился он, выезжая на дорогу. — Доброе утро.

— Угу. Значит примем их ночью и завтра начнем допрос, — вяло кивнул Гэвин.

— Выглядите так, будто вас бульдозер переехал, — вежливо сообщил Ричард.

— Присоединяйся.

— Нет, спасибо, я…

Гэвин пару секунд подождал и повернул к нему голову. Ричард изменился в лице и теперь казался растерянным и злым, как черт.

— Чего ты? — настороженно спросил Гэвин, гадая, не заглючил ли тот за рулем.

— Нам нужно изменить маршрут. Произошло вооруженное нападение. — Ричард вывернул руль и увел авто на безлюдную тихую улицу. В свете восходящего солнца она смотрелась очень мирно.

— У тебя и радио в голове, что ли? — проворчал Гэвин. Ричард не ответил, и он решил его больше не тормошить. Скорее всего, просто так он бы не психовал. Насколько Гэвин успел понять.

Они остановились у кованых ворот — у Гэвина мелькнула нехорошая догадка, но он тут же выкинул ее из головы и вылез. Ричард запер машину и, опустив ключи в карман куртки, быстрым шагом пошел вперед по утоптанному снегу. Гэвин на миг замер, упершись взглядом ему в спину. Но Ричард обернулся, и Гэвин догнал его. Ему внезапно показались странными очень обычные вещи — и вообще, почему Ричарду не вести себя, как человек, если его создали, чтобы копировать поведение людей. Просто Гэвин на мгновение забыл, что перед ним шагает андроид, и от этой мысли стало не по себе. По коже побежал мороз.

Они прошли по тропе к небольшой круглой площадке, к которой сбегалось несколько дорожек. Под фонарями стояли скамейки — теперь на одной из них сложили медицинское оборудование, а у второй курил Коллинз. Рядом с ним переминался с ноги на ногу Андерсон. Площадку уже оцепили, за деревьями мелькал желтый бок скорой.

У самой дальней скамьи лежали два трупа. Гэвин всмотрелся и ругнулся про себя, его привычно окатило досадой. Его дурацкая, просто идиотская догадка оказалась правильной.

Гэвин подошел ближе. Пока он медлил, Ричард уже успел осмотреть трупы и отойти. Когда Гэвин бросил на него взгляд в последний раз, около него уже стоял Коннор — держал руку у него на плече и что-то говорил. Может быть, успокаивал.

У девушки в офицерской форме была проломлена голова — ее долго били чем-то тяжелым, пока не превратили в месиво центральный процессор. Форма промокла от тириума и вздыбилась волнами на морозе. Взгляд застыл, как у сломанной куклы — все покойники похожи на кукол. Как ее звали, Рейчел? Нет. Эйприл.

Рядом с ней валялся такой же изувеченный парень. На голове запеклась кровь, пальцы рук торчали криво — пытался закрыться от ударов. Больше всего досталось паху: на синих джинсах темнело огромное пятно впитавшейся крови, под задравшейся курткой была видна полоска иссиня-черной кожи. Это, значит, за то, что андроида трахал.

Ну, зато понятно, почему он был таким дерзким. Надо было догадаться, диода-то он не видел. Но разве они их не отключают теперь поголовно? И какого черта им, идиотам, дома ночью не сиделось? Вечно надо выпереться куда-то и найти себе приключений на задницу!

Гэвин еще раз посмотрел на пропитавшийся тириумом и кровью снег — теперь, когда подмерзло, уже и не скажешь, где что. Скоты.

Он повернул голову. Ричард все еще стоял в стороне, с озверевшим выражением лица говоря что-то Коннору. Тот выставил вперед руки и часто качал головой. Не лучший момент для беседы.

Гэвин подошел к скамейке и, кивнув сначала Андерсону, а потом Коллинзу, указал на трупы.

— Местные совсем озверели, что ли?

— Это ты еще в северной части не был, — ответил Коллинз. — Один мой приятель говорит, андроиды там после захода солнца вообще на улицу не суются. И паренек под раздачу попал.

— Жене уже позвонили, — хмуро сказал Андерсон, поглядывая на Коннора. — Надеюсь, они там не подерутся.

Гэвин тоже обернулся. Оба андроида теперь стояли к ним спинами, не разобрать, что происходит.

— Вряд ли. Пусть пар выпустит, потом легче будет. — Гэвин перевел взгляд на детективов. — Справедливый слишком.

— Ну в нашем-то деле оно и неплохо, — заметил Коллинз.

Медики тем временем закончили заполнять документы и, положив мертвого парня в мешок, понесли его в машину.

— А с этой что? — спросил Гэвин, кивнув на девушку.

— Ей займется Иерихон, — ответил Коннор у него из-за плеча. — Ее заберут и проведут диагностику, а после похоронят.

Ричард тоже стоял рядом. Выглядел он, как обычно, но взгляд мог бы заморозить половину Африки. Гэвин выдохнул.

— Кто ведет дело? — Он повернулся к Андерсону, и тот пожал плечами.

— Что, себе хочешь? А ваш арканзасский друг в обиде не будет?

— Лейтенант, хочу напомнить, что у нас с вами еще много нераскрытых дел, — вставил Коннор.

Андерсон перевел взгляд на него, потом снова на Гэвина — и хмыкнул.

— Не думаю, что Джеффри будет против. Берите.

— Спасибо, лейтенант. — Ричард развернулся и пошел к тропе, по которой они пришли.

— Да не за что. Тоже еще подарок.

Гэвин кивнул остальным и не торопясь пошел следом, стараясь не маячить за спиной у андроида. Когда он сел в машину, Ричард немедленно завел мотор и тронулся. Выглядел он все еще до предела напряженным — кажется, утешитель из Коннора вышел никудышный. Ну или его просто некому было слушать.

— Ты знаешь, а я их видел в субботу, — произнес Гэвин на пробу спустя пару минут.

Ричард скосил на него глаза, но промолчал.

— А самое, блядь, забавное, знаешь, что? Я же им и сказал: «Уйдите нахрен, а то нарветесь на кого-нибудь». И нарвались.

— И что в этом, по-вашему, забавного? — тихо и зло спросил Ричард.

Гэвин слегка опешил, но тут же поморщился и тряхнул головой.

— Это просто такое выражение. Не цепляй-

— Вам абсолютно плевать на андроидов, детектив, — перебил Ричард. — Зачем вы взяли дело?

Гэвин почувствовал, как закипает. Этого еще, блядь, не хватало.

— Ты чего на меня взъелся-то? Я твою подружку не убивал и даже пальцем не трогал!

— Могли бы убить. Коннора же пристрелись хотели.

Кому-то в ебаном участке точно нужно было подрезать язык.

— У меня к тому времени был приказ девиантов отстреливать, — прорычал Гэвин. — А он незаконно приперся в архив и что-то творил с уликами!

Ричард насмешливо фыркнул.

— То есть дело не в том, что вы его ненавидите? Потому что он андроид.

— Да срал я и на Коннора твоего, и на остальных! Если ты не заметил, я вообще не особо любвеобильный!

Щеки покраснели, шея тоже — почти пекло. Смысла орать друг на друга не было, но молча терпеть Гэвин не собирался.

— Заметил. — Ричард пару секунд посидел молча и добавил: — Скоро закончится испытательный срок, и это прекратится. Не переживайте.

Гэвин сперва даже не понял, о чем он. А когда понял, раздраженно цокнул языком.

— А ты и правда королева драмы. — Он повернулся к нему вполоборота и развел руками. Злость начала утихать. — Прекрати кипеть. Мы поймаем и посадим этих уродов. И вот _за этим_ я дело и взял.

Ричард снова помолчал. Он не прекращая хмурился и крепко сжимал губы, пальцы цеплялись за руль. Гэвин на мгновение растерялся, не зная, что еще ему сказать. Лучше б он орал.

— Посадим этих — появятся новые, разве нет? — наконец выдавил Ричард.

Гэвин посидел еще немного, не зная, как ответить, и, поняв, что просто пялится, отвернулся к окну. Конечно, появятся — а они еще посадят.

Главное, половину Детройта так не пересажать.

Молчать оказалось тяжелее обычного, но трогать Ричарда не хотелось абсолютно. Что Гэвин мог сейчас для него сделать? Только заткнуться, да. Так что он сел ровно на задницу и заткнулся. А потом придумал.

Когда они вошли в участок, Гэвин нашел взглядом Фаулера — тот ходил по кабинету из угла в угол, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Сейчас закончит, и можно брать тепленьким. Гэвин подошел к столу, сел и стал, не сводя глаз, следить за капитаном. Через минуту перед ним появился привычный стакан чая, и от этого пересохло во рту.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гэвин себе под нос. Ричард удивленно покосился на него и сел напротив, к терминалу.

Фаулер положил мобильный. Гэвин поднялся, может, слишком резко, и уже медленнее пошел к его кабинету.

— Капитан, я обсудить кое-что хочу, — сказал он, закрыв за собой стеклянную дверь.

Фаулер покачал головой.

— Не сейчас, Рид. И без тебя забот полон рот. Поговорим после брифинга.

Гэвин обернулся — многие столы пока что пустовали.

— А может, до?

— А может, ты выйдешь из моего кабинета и закроешь за собой, пока я не разозлился? — нахмурил брови Фаулер. Кажется, для него это утро тоже выдалось не самым добрым.

Гэвин молча кивнул и отступил. Если он правда хочет чего-то добиться, видимо, придется выжидать. К тому же, брифинги у них, по счастью, были не только редкими, но и короткими.

Этот тоже не должен был стать исключением. Однако Фаулер решил не собирать их в комнате для брифингов: он лишь вышел из кабинета и остановился на возвышении.

— Минуту внимания, офицеры.

Все подняли головы. Андроиды, снова собравшиеся кучкой у стола Коннора и тихо шелестевшие о чем-то — об Эйприл, конечно, как иначе, — насторожились. Гэвин заметил кое у кого из них в глазах слезы.

— Я уверен, вы все уже слышали о том, что произошло утром. Мы потеряли коллегу и друга. Одну из наших офицеров. — Он повернулся к андроидам. — Думаю, вы знали ее лучше остальных. Примите мои соболезнования. И заверения в том, что ее убийство не останется без наказания. Мы все, и вы сами, приложим все возможные усилия, чтобы найти и посадить виновных за решетку.

Фаулер снова встал прямо и обвел всех взглядом.

— Я хочу, чтобы это дело стало приоритетным для нашего участка. Найдите подонков. Любая информация может оказаться ключевой зацепкой — если хоть что-то обнаружите, сообщите лейтенанту Андерсону.

— Вообще-то, капитан, — вытянул руку Андерсон, — я передал дело детективу Риду. Но мы оба всегда готовы выслушать вас, если что, не стесняйтесь.

Кто-то громко фыркнул, андроиды загомонили.

— Капитан, можно узнать, почему именно Риду? Мы хотим, чтобы дело Эйприл действительно расследовали! — произнес один из них, гневно смотря на Фаулера.

— Попридержите язык, офицер, — холодно ответил Ричард, повернув к нему голову.

— Предатель. — Было непонятно, кто из них это сказал, и Гэвину показалось, будто они выдохнули слово хором. Он почувствовал, как по загривку бегут мурашки и печет щеки.

— А что, кому-то утро недостаточно веселым кажется? — спросил он, поднявшись на ноги. — Вам добавить, что ли?

— Офицеры! — рявкнул Фаулер, спустившись к ним. — Немедленно прекратить! Еще одно слово, и выговор каждому. Детектив Рид, вы очевидно не в состоянии заниматься этим делом. Его будет вести лейтенант Андресон, это мое последнее слово. Прошу всех заняться работой. Свободны.

Ричард встал и, протолкнувшись к выходу, исчез за дверью. Гэвин подумал было пойти за ним, но сперва нужно было поймать Фаулера. Хрен с ним, с делом, никто не помешает им заняться им после смены. Сейчас было кое-что поважнее.

— Эй, — нехотя окликнул он Коннора, подойдя к его столу.

Тот недоуменно приподнял бровь.

— Поговори с ним, я не знаю, — пробормотал Гэвин, взъерошив волосы. — Вы, андроиды, такие же мудаки, как люди, блядь.

— Не такие. Мы другие мудаки, — устало откликнулся Коннор, но и правда встал.

Гэвин посмотрел на Фаулера — тот уже вернулся к себе в кабинет.

— Не пытайся отвоевать дело назад, только взбесишь его, — посоветовал Андерсон.

— М? Нет, я не за этим, — ответил Гэвин, напряженно обдумывая, что скажет Фаулеру. — Задрало, что Ричард без оружия ходит. А потом у нас андроидов камнями забивают.

— Вот как, — протянул Андерсон.

Гэвин покосился на него и, мотнув головой, отошел. Какого черта он вообще полез объясняться.

— Капитан, — окликнул он Фаулера, зайдя в кабинет.

— Рид, ты действительно решил драку устроить? — раздраженно поинтересовался тот из кресла. — Именно сегодня приспичило?

— Они первые начали. Я за другим. — Гэвин подошел ближе и выпрямился. — Я хочу, чтобы моему напарнику выдали оружие.

Фаулер оперся подбородком на правую руку.

— Твой напарник — андроид. Андроидам запрещено носить оружие, — произнес он так, словно беседовал с тупым доставучим ребенком.

— Капитан, разрешите прямо? Эйприл убили, потому что у нее не было при себе гребанного пистолета. И ее дружка тоже. А Ричарда чуть не пристрелили какие-то трое бродяг. Я прямо уверен, что разрешения на оружие у них не было — а пистолет был.

— Что ты от меня хочешь, Рид? Чтобы я разрешил тебе нарушить правила? Или вооружил всех андроидов до зубов? Ты представляешь, что начнется, если они будут мстить каждому ублюдку, который андроидов ненавидит?

— Джеффри, но идея-то неплохая, ну согласись. — Гэвин обернулся и увидел на пороге Андерсона с Коллинзом. Коллинз прикрыл дверь, и они подошли ближе к столу.

— Только вас мне тут не хватало, — вздохнул Фаулер. — Не позволено, Хэнк. Запрет сверху, ты же знаешь.

— Тут ведь дело какое, капитан, — подключился Коллинз. — Андроиды нам помогать должны, а какая помощь, если нужно одним глазом на преступника смотреть, а вторым — на напарника, чтобы его не убили случайно.

— Один Коннора на прошлой неделе просто с ног сшиб, тот его еле догнал потом, — добавил Андерсон. — Необязательно ведь палить из пушки, но ты ведь знаешь, какое впечатление оказывает сам ее вид.

— Ну купите им муляжи, и пусть размахивают ими, раз вам только покрасоваться, — недовольно огрызнулся Фаулер.

— А если на Ричарда с ножом кинутся, ему тоже муляжом отбиваться? — спросил Гэвин. Ему начало казаться, что идея действительно может сработать.

Фаулер обвел их свинцово-тяжелым, усталым взглядом. Помолчал.

— Из Ники напарница хоть куда, капитан, — произнес Коллинз. — Но без пистолета копу никак. Да и офицерам станет спокойнее работать, если на поясе оружие будет висеть.

— Я под свою ответственность готов взять, — выдохнул Гэвин.

Фаулер постучал пальцами по столу.

— И вы оба тоже готовы, конечно? — покосился он на Коллинза с Андерсоном.

Те согласно кивнули.

— Свяжусь с инспектором, дам знать, как что-то решится, — наконец сдался Фаулер. — Но никакой гарантии дать не могу, сами понимаете.

— Спасибо, Джеффри, — тепло поблагодарил его Андерсон.

— Спасибо, — повторил за ним Гэвин.

— Главное, дело раскройте — и быстрее, пока наши андроиды снова бунт не подняли.

Расценив это как прощальное напутствие, Гэвин развернулся и толкнул дверь кабинета. Когда они вышли, его по спине хлопнула теплая большая ладонь. Гэвин покосился через плечо и фыркнул.

— Лейтенант, миссис Парк здесь, — оповестил Коннор. — Я отвел ее в допросную.

— Да уж, нехороший у нее день сегодня, — вздохнул Андерсон. И посмотрел на Гэвина. — Идешь?

Гэвин бросил взгляд на стол Ричарда — самого его все еще не было — и кивнул.

— Момент. — Он взял бумажный стикер и написал на нем: «в допросной за стеклом». Чтобы Ричард, если что, не терял.

Андерсон и Коннор вошли к жене убитого парня, а Гэвин, как и планировал, смотрел на них через стекло.

Парк оказалась довольно молодой, не старше тридцати лет, женщиной с копной черных волос и припухшими от слез глазами. Ширококостная, но очень элегантная и хорошо одетая, на левой руке висел узорчатый браслет из серебра.

— Мои соболезнования, миссис Парк, — произнес Андерсон, сев напротив нее.

Женщина всхлипнула и кивнула.

— Это, знаете, так странно — он вчера вечером, когда уходил, жаловался, что на улице очень холодно. А потом… с этой… — она замолчала и громко сглотнула.

— Миссис Парк, вы знали этого андроида? — Коннор показал ей снимок Эйприл.

Женщина опустила глаза лишь на миг.

— Конечно. Эйприл, эта… эта подлая тварь. — Она всхлипнула и покачала головой. У нее задрожал подбородок. — Простите, детективы, простите, но это все она — и как я рада, что хотя бы она получила по заслугам! — Парк достала из сумки пачку бумажных салфеток и утерла глаза. Убирать пачку после она не стала. Мудро. — Мы с Дэйвом купили ее примерно год назад — знаете эти модели-любовники? У нас не очень ладилось последнее время, и я уговорила Дэйва попробовать. Думала, нам поможет, хотела разнообразие внести, понимаете?

Слева открылась дверь — Гэвин бросил взгляд на Ричарда. Тот все еще выглядел серьезным и расстроенным, но точно более спокойным. Гэвин кивнул ему, и Ричард встал рядом.

— Нахрен их всех.

Ричард хмыкнул.

— Нет, правда. Забей на идиотов.

— Они не идиоты, они просто напуганы и не понимают, как защитить себя и своих близких, — покачал головой Ричард.

Вдова Парка тем временем продолжала жаловаться.

— И ведь когда приходили забирать андроидов, когда их пачками увозили, кто разрешил ему ее спрятать? Я! Я сказала: «Конечно, давай оставим ее, наша Эйприл ведь не какой-то опасный девиант»! И что в итоге? Он снова начал к ней бегать! Я даже не знаю, как это возможно, почему? — Ей явно нужно было выговориться. Приходилось слушать. — Почему он не нашел себе любовницу, я имею в виду, настоящую, зачем прятаться в парке, чтобы обниматься там с андроидом?

— Ну, может быть, она ему нравилась? — предположил Андерсон. — Мы часто совершаем поступки, которые не можем потом объяснить.

Парк посмотрела на него, как на круглого дурака.

— Но она андроид. Как он мог нравиться ей? Андроиды не любят людей.

— Значит любят, — вздохнул Андерсон. — Миссис Парк, где вы были сегодня утром? С шести до девяти.

— Спала, — ледяным тоном ответила Парк. — Консьерж подтвердит, что я никуда не выходила. Я даже не знала, что Дэйв все еще мне изменяет. Он поклялся, я поверила. И зря — нужно было давно с ним развестись, еще тогда.

— У вашего мужа были конфликты на работе? Может быть, враги? — не унимался Андерсон.

— Только он сам, — дернула плечами Парк. — Он очень тихий, покладистый дома. Не помню, чтобы он что-то рассказывал о работе, тем более, о конфликтах.

— Да какие, к черту, враги, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Надо по местным бандам шерстить, а он про работу.

— Вы знаете, не спросить нельзя. А ваш информатор нам ничем не поможет? — с надеждой произнес Ричард.

Гэвин покачал головой.

— Он к ним не суется. Но ты уж поверь, кучку кретинов, которые по паркам шатаются, мы и без него найдем.

— Я верю.

От Парк они ничего не добились. Она слишком упивалась изменой мужа и ни о чем больше думать не хотела. Уже через пару минут Андерсон еще раз выразил ей соболезнования и отпустил ее. Коннор пошел проводить Парк к выходу.

— Ну, как и ожидалось, — развел руками Андерсон, когда они вышли из допросной. — Будем работать сами.

— Можно начать с камер наблюдения, — предложил Ричард.

— Можно. Помочь не хочешь?

Ричард посмотрел на Гэвина. Тот пожал плечами.

— Он тебя спросил.

— Хочу, — быстро согласился Ричард.

— Ну и отлично. Тогда давайте работать. — Андерсон ушел к своему столу, а Гэвин с Ричардом — к своим.

Пока Ричард занимался съемками с камер, Гэвин привычно проверял прогресс по делам. Ничего необычного не происходило, а Никсонов он вообще отдал Ричарду, и потому все время отвлекался. Ему вдруг резко стало интересно, как получается, что волосы андроидов — часть скина, но ощущаются при этом, как обычные. И есть ли вообще отличия? С волос он медленно перешел к самому Ричарду и тому, как он себя сегодня вел. Психанул он, конечно, не слабо — по своим-то меркам. Непонятно, какие слова искал для него Коннор, чтобы успокоить и приободрить. Гэвин так не умел. Он задумчиво отпил из стакана с чаем и, взглянув на него, поднялся со своего места.

В кухне никого не было — и отлично. Гэвин осмотрелся и действительно увидел в углу небольшой холодильник с синими пакетами. Подойдя к нему и выбрав на панели нужный, Гэвин нажал на кнопку. Не прошло — гребанная морозилка запрашивала идентификацию. Он приложил руку. В ответ нужный пакет мягко соскользнул вниз. Ну, у всех свои снеки.

Довольно ухмыляясь, Гэвин перелил тириум в стакан и вернулся к столам. Поставил стаканчик перед Ричардом. Тот отвлекся от работы, хмуро посмотрел на Гэвина, недоуменно — на тириум. И вдруг улыбнулся.

— Его же только по идентификатору выдают. Для устранения неполадок, — мягко объяснил он.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Ты сегодня так кипятишься, что должен был уже выпарить пару литров. Будешь пить или нет?

Ричард послушно взял стакан в руку.

— Спасибо.

— Не парься так, — еще раз посоветовал Гэвин, садясь в кресло.

Его рассеянность не прошла, но чувство неуюта, преследовавшее с самого утра, пропало. Теперь можно было работать спокойно. Хотя бы затем, чтобы не думать, откуда это чувство вообще взялось.

Часы вновь полетели незаметно. Они занимались каждый своим делом, потом Гэвин сходил на ланч, вернулся, снова сел к терминалу. Спокойная рутинная работа сейчас была как нельзя кстати — хотя бы в качестве краткой передышки перед тем, как вечером похватают и привезут в участок владельцев и работников «Космо». Один раз, когда Гэвин выходил курить, Ричард увязался следом, и они молча постояли у черного входа, смотря, как бликует в окнах соседнего здания уже начавшее садиться солнце.

— А андроиды вообще могут курить? — спросил Гэвин после очередной затяжки. — Ну так, чисто из любопытства.

Ричард задумчиво нахмурил брови и улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Теоретически. Но я бы не стал вбирать в себя пары, которые могут мне навредить. Даже гипотетически.

— М. А я вбираю вот. — Гэвин выпустил в воздух струйку дыма. — Ты про Фрейда слышал что-нибудь?

— В общих чертах.

— Тогда ладно. Все равно соль шутки не поймешь. — Гэвин потушил сигарету о стену и выкинул ее в мусорный бак.

Они вернулись в тепло участка.

Гэвин потянулся в кресле и, пораскинув мозгами, подумал, что чувствует себя вполне комфортно. Потом вспомнил, что Ричард брякнул с утра — что все скоро закончится. Даже интересно, просто так он это ляпнул или все время в голове держал. Гэвин скосил на него глаза. В принципе, он был бы не против, чтобы все осталось как есть. Все равно в участке андроидов теперь до херовой матери — так-то посмотришь, и получится, что ему вообще повезло. Этот его хотя бы терпит.

И все-таки Гэвин решил пока в эти мысли Ричарда не посвящать. Он и так в последнее время чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: как-то слишком много дерьма сразу навалилось. И приятельство с андроидом было пусть и не худшим из произошедшего, то точно, мать его, самым неожиданным.

А еще эта Парк гребанная, и Эйприл со своим любовником…

— Детектив? Все в порядке?

Гэвин моргнул и опустил глаза в терминал.

— В порядке. Работай давай. Нашел что-нибудь?

— Несколько размытых кадров — но будет больше. — Он говорил это с упрямой уверенностью, спокойной, холодной. Гэвин еще раз поднял на него взгляд и решил последовать его примеру. Заняться хоть чем-то полезным.

И он честно пытался заниматься документами. Честно сходил поужинать в небольшое кафе в двух кварталах от участка. К вечеру усталость взяла свое, и появившаяся не пойми откуда взбудораженность унялась. Гэвин списал ее на таблетки.

Уже в восемь они остались в участке одни, не считая дежурных офицеров. Гэвин, по обыкновению, немного побродил вокруг, разминая ноги и потягиваясь, налил себе еще чая — он любил тихие ночные часы, особенно в предвкушении улова. Пусть не сегодня, но завтра они могут узнать что-нибудь о Йомсе и раскрыть уже это чертово дело. Гэвин нутром чувствовал, что они близко. Скоро они схватят ублюдка и посадят его — а может, сдадут нахрен в Иерихон, он пока не разбирался в новой системе.

Так что когда отряд особого назначения привел в участок аж четверых — угрюмых и немного помятых для приличия, — настроение улучшилось на порядок.

— Заполни бумаги на этих двоих, а я — на тех, — кивнул Гэвин Ричарду, когда они посадили подозреваемых в камеры. — Завтра допросим их и отдадим Коллинзу. Он у нас подпольной деятельностью заведует.

— Знаю, детектив. Отчеты будут готовы через две минуты, — довольно откликнулся Ричард.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся. Паскудный, паршивый день — но хотя бы окончание не подвело.

— Закончили? — спросил Ричард ровно через две минуты.

— Почти. Погоди. — Он добил последний отчет и, отправив его, выключил терминал. — Вот теперь закончил.

— Тогда пойдем. — Ричард странно, очень медленно моргнул, мигнув красным диодом, и поднялся.

Гэвин тоже встал.

— Ты лагаешь, что ли? — настороженно спросил он. Не хватало только к техникам его везти под полночь. Гэвин сжал и разжал на пробу левую руку — да нормально все, давно пора уже снять швы. За руль сесть он сможет точно.

— Нет, — ответил Ричард и моргнул еще раз. Диод остался синим.

Гэвин с подозрением посмотрел в честные серые глаза, но поверил — и кивнул на дверь.

Они вышли под снегопад. Огромные хлопья медленно кружили и ложились на все подряд, включая авто Гэвина. В бледно-желтом свете фонарей смотрелось даже красиво. Людей на улице было немного, слышалось отдаленное шуршание шин по асфальту. Гэвин вдохнул холодный воздух и понял, что непонятная тревожность все еще с ним.

— Может быть, пешком? — спросил Ричард негромко. Гэвин повернулся к нему — андроид с любопытством наблюдал за падающим снегом. Вдруг он, всего на миг, высунул язык и поймал одно из хлопьев. — Через парк.

Гэвин хмыкнул. Он сильно сомневался, что после того, как на место преступления съехалась утром полиция, ушлепки решатся сразу же высунуться обратно. Но идея пройтись все равно ему нравилась, а там они уж посмотрим.

— Ну можно и через парк.

Они не спеша обошли участок и пошли вверх по улице. Гэвин совершенно не чувствовал мороза, даже пальцы оставались теплыми. Изо рта вырывались струйки пара. В голове было пусто и легко, только странно покалывало где-то в животе. Наверное, в это кафе он в ближайшее время не вернется.

— А тебя не рубанет из-за холода? — спросил Гэвин, вспомнив что-то о непереносимости низких температур.

Ричард медленно повернул к нему голову и покачал ей.

— Ни-и-е должн-но. — Диод снова окрасился красным и мигнул.

Гэвин остановился.

— Да что за хрень с тобой происходит? Пошли к машине!

Ричард снова покачал головой, уже бодрее.

— Не нужно, детектив. У меня просто низкий за-аряд. — Он снова протянул гласную, напомнив Гэвину о чем-то очень знакомом.

Но объяснение немного успокаивало.

— Ты посреди парка не отключишься? — только спросил Гэвин.

— Ни-ет.

— Ну как знаешь.

Они зашли в парк — абсолютно пустой, на первый взгляд. И на второй тоже. Как Гэвин и предполагал, крысы разбежались по норам, чтобы отсидеться там, пока все не утихнет. Гребанный мусор — как будто их это спасет…

— Вспомнил! — крикнул Гэвин, напугав сидевшего на гнутом фонарном столбе голубя. — Ты же как чертов Валли! Давай, скажи еще что-нибудь.

Ричард бросил на него утомленный взгляд и очень медленно моргнул. Гэвин легко стукнул его по плечу.

— Ну что угодно!

Ричард приподнял бровь и улыбнулся — медленно, а потому очень жутко.

— Гэ-эвин Рид — и-и-идио-от, — с наслаждением протянул он.

Гэвин прыснул и снова его ударил.

— Ну прямо вылитый. Только больше на Еву похож. — Заметив его непонимающий взгляд, Гэвин развел, как мог, руками. — Это очень старый мультик про роботов. Смешной. Правда, в шесть лет он казался забавнее.

Ричард в ответ только кивнул. Наверное, берег зарядку.

Гэвин подумал, что на сегодня ему веселья и так хватит. Правда, он все еще пару раз передразнил Ричарда, ухмыляясь под гневными взглядами, но с разговорами больше не лез. А попрощавшись с ним у общежития, вообще надел наушники и врубил погромче рок. Нахрен доктора с его рекомендациями.

Добравшись домой, Гэвин понял, что его не хватит даже на перекус. Он впустил мокрого недовольного Кота, который ушел сушиться на ковер, даже не посмотрев на еду, и поплелся в душ. Под струями горячей воды ему стало легче — и тяжелее. В груди назойливо щемило, но разбираться с этим, по счастью, не осталось ни сил, ни желания.

Гэвин не помнил, как лег в постель. Просто вдруг оказался в кровати, все еще распаренный и горячий от воды. Его обхватили и крепко обняли сзади сильные руки. Затылка коснулись губами, и Гэвин выгнулся навстречу, прижимаясь всем телом. Ему казалось, что его кутают, баюкают, еле слышный голос шептал ему, что больше вокруг никого, кроме них двоих. Гэвин чувствовал, как об него трутся, как сжимают поперек груди, будто обручем. Он сжимался и расслаблялся, как пружина, ему было жарко и так спокойно, словно за пределами кровати действительно ничего не осталось, а здесь ему ничего не грозило. Здесь его любили. Члена коснулась теплая рука, пальцы сжались, и по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Его снова поцеловали в затылок — но вместо шепота раздался резкий, оглушающий звон.

Гэвин замычал, попытался вывернуться из одеяла, в которое завернулся, как в кокон. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит и где он сейчас. Но звон повторился, и ноги сами понесли его вперед, к двери. Гэвин распахнул ее — и отступил на полшага. Его окатило еще одной волной тепла.

— Какого хрена? Ночь еще, — прошипел он, судорожно соображая, насколько заметен под бельем стояк.

Ричард нахмурился.

— Четверть десятого. Детектив, вы мне не нравитесь. Возьмите отгул? Я отвезу вас к врачу.

— Пешком дойду, когда сам решу, — рыкнул Гэвин. — Жди в машине.

Он захлопнул дверь и провел ладонью по лицу. Лоб был влажный.

Какого. Хуя.

Сердце стучало как бешеное, футболка промокла. И со стояком нужно было что-то делать. Все еще пошатываясь, Гэвин вошел в кухню и попробовал отвлечься: поставил на плиту чайник, залил молоком хлопья и сделал на холодном полу несколько подходов на пресс. Кое-как поев, он на минуту заскочил в душ и переоделся. Даже не слишком много времени потратил.

Когда он, все еще с влажными, топорщившимися волосами, сел в авто, Ричард даже глазом не моргнул. И вообще не смотрел на него всю дорогу: то ли обиделся, то ли все-таки увидел лишнего. Гэвин так и не смог определиться, какой вариант нравится ему меньше.

Во время допроса он, как ни пытался сосредоточиться, все время возвращался к этому гребанному сну, пристально следя, чтобы вдруг снова не встал. Обычно ему снилось что-то более реальное, что ли. Более подробное. И никогда раньше ему не снились андроиды, даже когда их начали пихать в половину порно. Гэвин больным на голову не был и на тупые жестянки не дрочил — ему и обычное-то порно не всегда заходило.

С Ричардом он старался взглядом не встречаться. По спине то и дело бегали мурашки, становилось сначала холодно, а потом жарко. В конце концов Гэвин не выдержал и сбежал покурить, когда они допросили третьего. Все равно от этих говнюков не было никакого толку.

Он зажег сигарету, пытаясь дать себе время спокойно подумать. Ну приснился ему андроид, и что? У него давно не было постоянного парня, да и развлечения на одну ночь подворачивались нечасто — а с Ричардом он за эти две недели чего только не навидался, чаще всех остальных его перед собой видел. А потом, если так прикинуть, у него ведь просто внешность была подходящая. Гэвин любил, чтобы парень был немного выше и немного отмороженный. В серых глазах, правда, никакой особой красоты не видел никогда, но Ричард как-то по-своему ими на Гэвина смотрел, слишком пронзительно.

Первая сигарета прогорела, и он поджег вторую. Наверное, если бы Ричард был человеком, Гэвин бы попробовал сказать ему что-то такое, вел себя с ним иначе. Но Ричард не был. И поэтому…

Дверь черного входа открылась.

— Детектив! — Гэвин вздрогнул. Да чтоб он провалился совсем. — У нас новое убийство. Та же модель, чердачный этаж высотного здания.

В голосе Ричарда было столько досады и злости, что Гэвин только выдохнул. Затушил и выбросил сигарету.

— Едем.

Дорога в Уоррендейл была длинной, а от молчания становилось только хуже. Гэвин не выдержал первым.

— А ты знал эту Эйприл? Я помню, как вы один раз поспорили.

Ричард на секунду повернул к нему голову. Непонимающе наморщил нос.

— Не очень хорошо. Мы жили на одном этаже, иногда говорили. Вам просто интересно?

Гэвин пожал плечами и поерзал.

— Ну, все-таки она в копы пошла, к нам. Странно, у нее ведь модель другая совершенно.

— Очень многие андроиды после пробуждения сменили профессию, — с нажимом произнес Ричард.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Да не заводись ты, я просто размышляю. Ушла из секс-андроидов в копы, но осталась с человеком, который ее купил. Тебе это странным не кажется?

— А вам да? — Голос Ричарда немного смягчился. Он снова посмотрел на Гэвина. — Если андроид может полюбить другого андроида, почему не сможет полюбить человека?

Гэвин отвернулся к окну.

— Я думал, это что-то из разряда девиаций… других. Как психическое заболевание. У андроидов вообще бывает такое?

Ричард вдавил педаль тормоза у перекрестка, и Гэвин чуть не влетел лбом в лобовое стекло.

— Совсем одурел? — мрачно спросил он, сев ровно.

— Извините, задумался, — вежливо откликнулся Ричард. — Я насчитал шесть штатов, в которых гомосексуальность считается девиацией.

Гэвин смерил его долгим взглядом — Ричард невозмутимо пялился в ответ, — а потом кивнул и заткнулся.

Хороший разговор.

— Ушиблись? — спросил Ричард.

— Нормально. — Гэвин снова отвернулся, игнорируя тянущее чувство внутри. 

Жизнь потихоньку скатывалась в гребанную пропасть, и это даже пугало. Но у Гэвина так уже бывало, и иногда он спасался тем, что просто переставал об этом думать. С напарником такое проделать будет сложнее, но Гэвин все равно страстно хотел, чтобы сработало.

Когда они поднялись на чердак и увидели еще одного расчлененного андроида, он только вздохнул. Нихрена они не продвигаются, подвела его сраная интуиция.

— Ты же четвертого без меня не допрашивал? — спросил Гэвин, подойдя к присевшему над трупом Ричарду.

— Допросил. Йомса он видел около года назад. — Ричард вскинул голову, и Гэвин перевел взгляд на убитого психолога. — Сказал, цитирую, «думал, что тот сдох давно в канаве».

— Прекрасно, блядь, — зло выдохнул Гэвин.

Он скользил взглядом по отпиленным конечностям. В этот раз труп разложили на полу буквой Х — и под нарисованным кругом красовалось знакомое «МАШИНА», наползшее на этот самый круг. Тот же почерк, идеальное совпадение. Йомс как будто издевался над ними. Может, и правда.

Или нет.

Гэвин чуть не задохнулся от злости на самого себя, сжал до боли кулаки.

— Ричард? Ричард, посмотри на надпись, — нетерпеливо попросил он.

Если он окажется прав, то сожрет собственную пушку.

Ричард встал и внимательно осмотрел слово.

— То же самое, что и до этого, — непонимающе сказал он.

Гэвин кивнул.

— Сравни между собой образец почерка Йомса и надписи около трупов.

Ричард на несколько мгновений застыл неподвижно. Выключилась имитация дыхания, застыл взгляд — Гэвину вдруг стало жутко. Словно тот отключился или попросту умер. И когда он моргнул, Гэвин коротко вздрогнул.

Во взгляде Ричарда сквозили изумление и, кажется, стыд.

— Ну? — поторопил Гэвин.

— Они идентичные, — упавшим голосом произнес Ричард.

— Не просто похожие?

Ричард покачал головой.

— Одинаковые. — Он выглядел таким пораженным, словно Гэвин его насквозь проткнул.

— Ну, значит и у андроидов нелады с головой бывают. — Гэвин хлопнул его по плечу. — Идем, надо работать. Все нужное мы уже знаем.

Они зашли в лифт. Ричард все еще казался потерянным и опускал глаза в пол.

— Я был абсолютно уверен, что это человек, и не проверил простейшую зацепку, — севшим голосом признал он.

Гэвин почувствовал себя отцом-исповедником и подумал, что надо бы отпустить несчастному, пока тот в шахту не выпрыгнул.

— И я не проверил. В чем смысл андроиду убивать андроидов?

Ричард покачал головой.

— Не имею понятия.

— Вот именно. — Кажется, он его все еще не убедил. — Слушай, мы действительно налажали. Оба, еще как. Вот только ты вспомни, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как такое вообще стали расследовать.

Ричард поднял на него глаза. Смотрел он все еще пристыженно.

— Мы потеряли несколько андроидов, — заметил он. — Я потерял.

Вот поэтому они и ходят к психологам. Для этого и нужны сраные тренинги.

— А теперь спасешь, если работу свою правильно сделаешь. Хорош хныкать, веник, давай лучше найдем тебе психолога. Сразу всех в этом гребанном районе.

В пятницу Гэвин в первый раз за неделю поехал в участок сам — и один. Ричарда вместе с остальными позвали почтить память Эйприл в Иерихон. Церемония была назначена на десять утра — Гэвин даже предложил подвезти Ричарда, но тот отказался.

Весь вчерашний день они потратили на то, чтобы найти и объехать каждого андроида-психолога нужной модели в Уоррендейле и вручить им тревожные кнопки. Точнее, к большинству из них ездил один Ричард, твердо настоявший, чтобы Гэвин во второй половине дня сходил к врачу. Алекс осмотрел его руку и проверил рецепты — которые тут же полетели в мусорную корзину.

— Тебе эти таблетки перед полетом назначили? — сурово спросил он, смотря на Гэвина так, будто собирался кинуть в него скальпелем. — А ты их сколько пьешь? Честное слово, Рид, как тебя из детективов не погнали еще?

— Сам удивляюсь, — буркнул Гэвин, немедленно вспоминая, как они с Ричардом дружно наломали дров.

Алекс снял швы и два раза показал способы, которыми нужно будет изредка разрабатывать руку.

— Старайся все-таки беречь голову следующие месяца два-три, — посоветовал он. — Сотрясение у тебя было легкое, но и усугублять теперь незачем, согласен?

Теперь Гэвин, относительно здоровый и выспавшийся, сидел за рабочим столом — а чувствовал себя так, словно сидит в дерьмовой засаде. Как поймать андроида, которого никто не видел, который не оставляет отпечатков? Только на живца — хоть они и сказали психологам, что это исключительно крайние меры, другого способа не было. Вряд ли Фаулер отрядил бы шестерых офицеров охранять андроидов целыми сутками.

Вскоре вернулись андроиды, тихие, некоторые — с покрасневшими глазами. Прямо как у людей, — отметил Гэвин против воли. Подошедший Ричард кивнул ему и даже приподнял уголки губ, но выглядел он при этом все равно как в воду опущенный.

— Ну как? — выдавил Гэвин через силу. Все слова из головы почему-то улетучились.

Подобие слабой улыбки на лице Ричарда исчезло.

— Не понравилось, — ответил он сухо и сел за свой стол.

Гэвин сначала хотел извиниться, как-то пояснить, но передумал. Если кому-то хреново, лучше оставить его в покое и не донимать.

День покатил дальше: они ждали, заполняли бумаги, Гэвин сходил перекусить. Ричард все сидел и сидел у терминала, не поднимая головы. Если Гэвин пробовал с ним заговорить, тот отвечал односложно.

Дело Эйприл буксовало, подозреваемых не было. Тревожные кнопки молчали. Гэвин поглядывал на Ричарда.

Если бы он не был андроидом, Гэвин бы что-нибудь сказал. Может быть, предложил ему сигарету. Может, отвел в тренажерный зал, чтобы Ричард выбил всю дурь из груши. А оставалось только сидеть, как кретин, и коситься. Вон, прядь волос выбилась.

Вечером Гэвин снова его подвез. Ехали все так же молча. Уже остановившись у общежития, он все-таки повернулся к Ричарду.

— А чем ты вообще на выходных занимаешься?

Ричард, кажется, растерялся.

— Гуляю по городу. Иногда читаю книги или смотрю фильмы в свободном доступе. Вы хотите, чтобы я что-то сделал?

Гэвин понимал, что надо ответить. Вместо этого он только покачал головой. Ричард немного подождал и оглянулся на дверь общежития.

— Я пойду. До понедельника, детектив. — Он вышел из машины.

— Ага, — выдавил Гэвин, злясь на себя до трясучки.

То же самое, мать твою. Все то же самое. И ныло от этого только сильнее.

Эта мысль так плотно засела в мозгу, что не давала ему житья весь вечер. Даже уже лежа в кровати, Гэвин почему-то представлял не завтрашний день, ловлю чокнутого андроида или даже Ричарда, а его комнату, больше похожую на платяной шкаф. И то, как он сидит в ней по выходным, смотря невидящим взглядом в стену. Та еще картинка. Гэвин пытался гнать сон, соображая, как бы это исправить, но лучшая идея пришла к нему уже в полудреме. Опасаясь ее забыть, он черкнул слово на листке бумаги на тумбочке.

Подскочив утром с кровати и обнаружив бумажку, Гэвин даже самодовольно хмыкнул. Он понимал, что немного нервничает, но гнал от себя это чувство. Ричарду должно было понравиться то, что он придумал. Наверное.

Когда он появился в магазинчике на первом этаже, старушки оживленно о чем-то спорили. Увидев Гэвина, они заулыбались.

— Давно не заглядывал. Мы уже гадали, куда ты запропастился, — пожурила одна из них, низенькая бабушка с серебряными волосами.

— Ну хоть живой, и то хорошо, — оптимистично откликнулась вторая, стоявшая за кассой.

Гэвин цокнул языком.

— Живой, живой. Я спросить у вас кое-что хотел, поможете? Мне цветок надо купить, а я в них совсем не разбираюсь. — Он оперся локтями о высокий прилавок.

Бабушки переглянулись.

— Ну и купил бы букет сразу, чего по мелочи-то размениваться, — вторая даже как-то осуждающе посмотрела на него поверх очков.

— В горшке цветок, дамы, — проворчал Гэвин, почесав нос. Зря он сюда пришел. Они ему этот вопрос еще нескоро забудут, легче переехать.

Старушки переглянулись и затрещали на языке, который Гэвин всегда принимал за польский. Хотя особой уверенности у него не было. Они качали головами, посмеивались — в общем, толку от них не было никакого. Гэвин уже начал понемногу отступать к выходу и хотел попрощаться, но та, что пониже, махнула рукой.

— Давай запишу тебе. Хороший цветок, понравится. — Она под недовольным взглядом второй вырвала лист из книги учета лист и что-то на нем написала. А потом протянула Гэвину. — Зайди потом, расскажи. И вообще не пропадай.

— Не пропаду, — кивнул Гэвин, засунув бумагу в карман куртки. — Спасибо.

— Удачи, — произнесла вторая бабушка, когда он прошел мимо.

Гэвин решил, что машину не возьмет: солнце светило так, что будто даже припекало, а ноги буквально требовали пройтись. Он смутно припоминал, что видел в паре кварталов цветочную лавку. Оказавшись на нужном месте — и порадовавшись хорошей памяти, — Гэвин зашел внутрь. В нос ударил запах влажных листов и стеблей — легкий и довольно приятный. Прежде чем подойти к консультанту, Гэвин немного побродил по лавке, осматривая мелкие розовые кусты и свисающий из прицепленных к потолку горшков плющ. В конце концов консультант сам выплыл на него из моря зелени.

— Помочь вам? — спросил он с широкой, идеальной улыбкой.

Наверное, один из тех андроидов, которые остались работать там, куда их изначально покупали.

— Мне нужно… — Гэвин прищурился, пытаясь разобрать почерк. И протянул бумажку. — Вот это мне нужно.

Тот внимательно прочитал название и кивнул.

— Пассифлора. Хороший выбор — давайте посмотрим, что у нас есть.

Он подвел Гэвина к ряду горшков с разноцветными звездами. Белые, ярко-розовые и пурпурные, фиолетовые — от них исходил слабый запах, который почему-то больше всего напоминал сирень, разбавленную водой. Гэвин наклонился к синему цветку: поверх крупных белых лепестков топорщились кругом яркие длинные иглы. В середине торчал пестик. Или тычинка — Гэвин никогда не мог похвастаться познаниями в биологии. От цветка едва уловимо тянуло сладкой сиренью.

— Этот давайте, сразу в горшке, — кивнул Гэвин на него.

Андроид поднял пассифлору и отнес ее к прилавку.

— Мне тоже нравятся синие, — поделился он доверчиво.

— Ага. Инструкцию какую-нибудь дадите по уходу?

— Разумеется. — Он выдвинул из-под прилавка ящик и, пробежавшись пальцами по карточкам, отдал одну из них Гэвину. — Приложите руку сюда, пожалуйста.

Гэвин приложил. И осторожно взял в руку обернутый бумагой горшок.

— Десять минут на улице проживет? — спросил он на всякий случай.

Андроид уверенно кивнул.

— Приходите еще, — сказал он на прощание.

— Может быть, да. Спасибо.

Стараясь не опрокинуть клятый цветок, Гэвин аккуратно пошел к общежитию. Когда в кармане завибрировал мобильник, пришлось остановиться и, придерживая пассифлору, кое-как доставать телефон. На почте лежало письмо от Фаулера: «Оружие для полицейских андроидов одобрено при наличии заявления от напарника и подтверждения навыков владения».

Гэвин выпустил изо рта струйку пара. Отлично. Просто замечательно.

— Ну что, флора, пошли сообщим твоему новому владельцу хорошие новости, — буркнул он цветку и заспешил к общежитию.

Андроиды все-таки неплохо обживали территорию. С тех пор, как Гэвин был здесь в последний раз, внутри стало светлее, а растений прибавилось. Кое-кто рисовал на стенах, превращая их в подобие витражей: большие полноценные полотна со схематично изображенными птицами, деревьями и андроидами. Никаких людей — кто бы сомневался. Идеальное, мать его, общество.

Гэвин свернул в нужный коридор и замялся. Около одной из комнат лежала целая охапка цветов, белых и красных. Дверь была полностью обклеена цветными стикерами с надписями. Гэвин скользнул по ним взглядом, проходя мимо — видимо, так они прощались с Эйприл. Скорее всего, через неделю-другую ее комнату освободят и отдадут кому-то другому, но пока она все еще принадлежала Эйприл. Гэвин почему-то вспомнил, что хиппи когда-то звали детьми цветов.

Понятно, почему Ричарда никак не попускало, каждый день мимо ходить. Осторожно, чтобы ни на что не наступить, Гэвин пробрался к его комнате. Прислушался — внутри было тихо. Может быть, на прогулку вышел?

Гэвин постучал. За дверью что-то грохнулось, зашелестело — и на пороге появился Ричард. Он удивленно посмотрел на Гэвин, потом, еще изумленнее, на цветок. Даже рот приоткрыл немного.

— Впустишь? — спросил Гэвин, пожав плечами.

Ричард молча отстранился и дал ему зайти. Гэвин, недолго думая, поставил пассифлору на стол и положил рядом карточку из цветочной лавки. Ричард подошел ближе и наклонился к лепесткам. Аккуратно провел по одному пальцем.

— Это зачем? — спросил он негромко, будто боялся, что Гэвин сейчас захохочет и, схватив цветок, свалит вместе с ним.

— Просто подумал, что тебе нужно еще что-нибудь живое рядом. Не вечно одному куковать, — ответил Гэвин. Получилось слегка невнятно, но в целом разборчиво.

Ричард еще, наверное, с минуту не отрывал взгляда от легко качавшейся цветочной головки. Потом посмотрел на Гэвина и благодарно ему улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. — У Гэвина перехватило дыхание, чтоб его вообще нахрен. Он как-то не представлял себе реакцию, когда решил притащить пассифлору, просто хотел отвлечь и чем-то приободрить. И совершенно не представлял, с какой ошеломляющей радостью отнесется к этой идее Ричард. Он вдруг мгновенно стал похож на Коннора, с любопытством хватающегося за все новое, и на андроидов, которых крутили по телеку, вспоминая первую их демонстрацию. В нем сквозило нечто такое же обезоруживающее, такое, от чего Гэвин почувствовал, словно его что-то раздирает изнутри.

— Да не за что, — ухмыльнулся он. — Хочешь еще кое-что расскажу? Фаулер подбил инспектора разрешить вам оружие носить. Андроидам.

Ричард приподнял брови.

— Шути… те?

— Не-а. Надо подтвердить, что умеешь стрелять, я подпишу форму, и у тебя будет свой пистолет. — Он стоял и улыбался, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком по-идиотски. Очень слабо надеясь.

Энтузиазм Ричарда почему-то поутих.

— Я не умею стрелять, — произнес он сокрушенно.

Гэвин нахмурился.

— В смысле не умеешь? Коннор стреляет, будто с пушкой в руке родился, сам видел.

— И я видел, — кивнул Ричард. — Только его запрограммировали на девиантность — вероятно, предположили, что он может захотеть использовать оружие. В моей программе такой лазейки не было. Я должен был помогать людям, не прикасаясь к пистолету.

Гэвин задумчиво кивнул. Это самую малость усложняло дело, но и правда лишь малость. Если андроиды учатся рисовать и толпами меняют профессии, почему Ричарду не научиться стрелять. Хоть бы и прямо сейчас.

— В тир хочешь? — спросил он Ричарда.

Тот снова улыбнулся.

— С удовольствием.

Стрелял Ричард правда паршиво. Гэвин несколько раз объяснил ему правила, показал, как стреляет сам и как можно делать это по-другому. Ричард сосредоточенно слушал и смотрел, задавал кучу вопросов — а потом мазал мимо цели, попадая в лучшем случае в самую макушку. Может, если он срежет какому-нибудь кретину скальп в реальности, это и поможет, но тот вряд ли будет стоять на месте, покорно ожидая, пока Ричард целится.

— Не зажимайся так, держи спокойнее, — ворчал Гэвин, тряся рукой с пистолетом. — Видишь, как я держу? Расслабь руку… Это не значит, что надо его совсем выронить.

— Я стараюсь, как могу, — огрызнулся Ричард в ответ. — У вас что, с первого раза все получилось?

Гэвин вздохнул. Ну не с первого — но это же невозможно, так долго копаться. А еще андроид, новейшая, бля, модель.

— Смотри еще раз. Повернись, как тебе самому удобно, а не как я делаю. — Он позволил телу двигаться самому, развернулся вполоборота и, придерживая правую руку левой, три раза выстрелил по мишени. Ну что, неплохо. Если и не убил бы, то обездвижил точно.

Ричард точно скопировал его позу — и снова попал в молоко.

— Ты будешь слушать, что говорят, или нет?! — крикнул Гэвин. — Не делай, как я, делай, как удобно!

— Не орите на меня, — выдохнул Ричард. — Я не могу по-другому. И учитель из вас, детектив, тоже так себе.

Гэвин выстрелил еще пару раз, просто чтобы успокоиться, и, положив пушку, подошел к Ричарду вплотную.

— Ладно, давай покажу, как меня тренер учил. — Он встал позади Ричарда, выпрямил ему спину. Придерживая за руки, заставил положить ладонь на пистолет правильно, чтобы не цепляться, а держать. Накрыл сверху левой ладонью. Ричард, кажется, немного расслабился — уже что-то. Гэвин поправил ему положение локтей, легко хлопнул по бедру, чтобы переставил ногу. Ричард послушно отвел ее в сторону.

— Вот теперь стреляй, — велел Гэвин. Из-за разницы в росте было сложно прикинуть, верно ли тот целится, но поза вроде была уже не такой напряженной.

В отличие от самого Гэвина, который все больше нервничал, стоя так близко. Член в брюках наполовину встал, но пока что не мешал. Если бы Ричард только не тянул так долго с выстрелом — Гэвин уже уловил едва ощутимый запах, не похожий на стерильную чистоту, которой, по его мнению, пахли андроиды. Это было что-то странное, не животное. Гэвин сказал бы, что так пахнет лед: холодом, свежестью и серым январским небом. И чем дольше он вдыхал, тем теснее становилось в брюках и тем легче — в голове. А Ричард все стоял, практически не двигаясь, и смотрел через прицел. Ну или Гэвину просто казалось, что они провели так уже кучу времени.

Ричард выстрелил, и на этот раз две из трех пуль попали в мишень. Одна — даже довольно близко к середине. Он отступил, напихнувшись на Гэвина и прижавшись на секунду к его паху. Потом повернулся, победно улыбаясь.

— Я, кажется, понял, — благодарно заметил он, блестя глазами. — Нужно еще попрактиковаться.

— Ага. Отлично, я рад, что до тебя наконец дошло, — поддел его Гэвин, чувствуя, как печет шею. Он искренне надеялся, что Ричард ничего не почувствовал. Могло же такое быть, правда?

— Давайте еще! — Ричард, уже сам, встал перед мишенью и выстрелил еще раз. Пуля прошла ниже середины, но все еще достаточно высоко, чтобы попасть в предполагаемую печень.

У Гэвина встал целиком. Если он не хотел, чтобы Ричард тоже это заметил, надо было срочно валить.

— Я думаю, ты и без меня отлично справишься, — усмехнулся он, беря со скамьи куртку. — Тренируйся, пока не начнешь попадать точно в цель, а потом попроси одного из инструкторов тебя проверить. Я заплатил еще за три часа, должно хватить. — Ему казалось, что Ричард смотрит на него с укором — или просто расстроенно, — но остаться не мог, хоть и искренне хотелось. — Напиши мне потом, как прошло.

— Хорошо, детектив. Спасибо вам еще раз за цветок, — благодарно улыбнулся Ричард.

— Ага. — Гэвин махнул ему рукой и вылетел из зала.

Идти домой пешком он не смог, выдержки не хватило. Гэвин сел в первое стоявшее неподалеку такси и, заплатив за путь до дома и затемнив оконные стекла, подрочил прямо там. Он все еще чувствовал призрачный запах льда.

Остатка выходных почти хватило, чтобы смириться. Если точнее, Гэвин смирился с тем, что, будь Ричард человеком, он бы до трясучки хотел затащить его в постель. Вот так — размышлять об остальном у него не было времени. До вечера воскресенья он дрочил еще четыре раза, а просто думал о Ричарде гораздо чаще. В прошлый раз такое было как раз со Стивом, и это, если честно, пугало до усрачки — но остановиться он уже не мог. Молодец, гений, ведь именно такой и был план изначально: ухнуть в непонятную муть с головой, чтобы корежило всего.

Но отступной путь у него пока все-таки был, и Гэвин за него отчаянно цеплялся. Если Ричард ничего не заметил в тире, если думал, что все идет, как обычно, то нужно было лишь вести себя соответственно. И всех дел.

На этой ноте мысль буксовала: он так и не смог определиться, что считать обычным. Постоянно огрызаться на Ричарда без повода ему не хотелось, соблюдать вежливый нейтралитет он не умел и не любил до зубовного скрежета. Тогда как? Если бы кто-то мог хоть что-то сказать ему, посоветовать, было бы гораздо проще. Как он уже заебался решать все один.

Так ничего и не придумав к понедельнику, Гэвин плюнул на все и собрался просто плыть по течению. Он вовремя проснулся, он плотно поел, сел в авто и подъехал к общежитию. Когда Ричард вышел из дверей, сердце скакнуло, и Гэвин шумно выдохнул.

Ничего, он и с этим дерьмом разберется.

— Доброе утро, детектив, — приветливо произнес Ричард, садясь рядом. — Вероятно, пассифлоре у меня пока нравится. А еще я взял с собой один полезный документ.

Он вытащил из кармана аккуратно сложенный лист с двумя подписями. Гэвин пробежал взглядом по строчкам и вздернул брови.

— Ты сдал, что ли?

— Тон обидный, — укорил его Ричард. — Сдал, показал технику владения и прошел тест по технике безопасности. Электронная копия уже в базе. Если хотите, можете написать заявление прямо сегодня.

Он ухмылялся с такой гордостью, что оставалось только кивнуть и тронуться.

Через пару минут Ричард, барабанивший пальцами по колену, повернул голову к Гэвину.

— Можно личный вопрос?

Гэвин неразборчиво буркнул что-то себе под нос, но Ричарда это не остановило.

— Вы позавчера сказали «еще что-то живое» Про цветок. — Гэвин непонимающе покосился на него, и Ричард уточнил: — Что мне нужно еще что-то живое. Вы правда так думаете? Что я живой.

Гэвину давно не давали под дых, но ощущения он помнил хорошо. Чертов Ричард, нашел, что спросить! И в самый неподходящий момент, разумеется.

— С чего такие вопросы? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Лицо Ричарда стало серьезнее.

— Это очень важно, — только сказал он — и замолчал, выжидающе смотря на Гэвина. 

Тот сидел, прилипнув задницей к креслу, и обдумывал ответ. Что, что, блядь, этот андроид хочет от него услышать? Обычное тупое «не знаю»? Признание во всех грехах?

Наконец Ричард сухо приподнял уголки губ и сел ровно. Это взбесило и того больше.

— Да, да, мать твою, живой, — прорычал Гэвин, пялясь на дорогу. — Доволен? Какие еще у тебя варианты были? Ты меня с ума сведешь, блядь.

Ричард отвернулся к окну.

— Не надо так нервничать, детектив, я просто хотел услышать ваше мнение. — Точно, он точно, сука, улыбался, электровеник сраный. Гэвин был в этом уверен.

У него все еще горели щеки, когда он вышел из авто. Он громко хлопнул дверью и, не дожидаясь Ричарда, пошел к участку.

Через четверть часа на столе у дежурного лежало заявление о выдаче оружия под личную ответственность Гэвина. Еще через четверть он передал пистолет из рук в руки Ричарду и пошел в кухню заварить себе чай. Он уже успокоился и теперь чувствовал лишь досаду от того, что сорвался. Хрен его знает, этого Ричарда, может, ему правда хотелось услышать от кого-то, что он не хуже гребанного цветка. И какого черта он вообще разорался.

Из кухни было видно, что к столу Ричарда подошел Коннор: присел на край и что-то втирал теперь. Ричард с благодушным выражением лица отвечал ему. Когда Гэвин вышел, то услышал на ходу обрывок их разговора.

— ...патч же есть? Зачем столько лишних усилий? — удивленно спросил Коннор.

Ричард пожал плечами.

— Просто захотелось. Скачать патч — полминуты.

Коннор заметил Гэвина и встал.

— Ну, все равно поздравляю. Хэнк тоже написал заявление, сейчас должен вернуться. Теперь станет легче. — Он кивнул Гэвину и отошел к себе.

Гэвин перевел взгляд на Ричарда, но тот опустил глаза к терминалу и застыл.

— Гребанные андроиды, — проворчал Гэвин, усаживаясь в кресло, и услышал из-за экрана тихий смешок.

Вечером они снова пошли через парк. В основном, молчали, если не считать редких фраз — но в этот раз молчание было комфортным. Гэвин даже расслабился и просто слушал, как хрустит под ногами снег. Иногда поглядывал на Ричарда, когда тот не видел: ветер ерошил ему волосы и приподнимал полы длинной куртки, а он со спокойной улыбкой смотрел на свет фонарей, держа руки в карманах.

Гэвин тоже улыбнулся, глядя себе под ноги. Внутри словно ослаб тугой узел, стягивавший его в комок. Не исчез совсем, но и не давил так — и этого пока хватало.

— Гэвин, — вдруг выдохнул шепотом Ричард, резко остановившись.

По загривку побежали мурашки. Он поднял голову и посмотрел вперед, на троих парней, шедших им навстречу. Они о чем-то разговаривали и громко смеялись. Гэвин непонимающе взглянул на Ричарда.

— Это они. Одежда та же, — так же тихо произнес тот. Гэвин увидел, как сжались у него кулаки.

Вот черт.

Когда парни подошли ближе, он быстро облизнул губы.

— Уверен?

— Да, — твердо ответил Ричард. Гэвин кивнул — и направил на троицу пистолет.

— Полиция Детройта. Вы арестованы. Имеете… сука!

Парни, поначалу опешив, развернулись и бросились врассыпную. Гэвин побежал за одним из них. Затрещал и захрустел снег, приходилось с силой отрывать от земли ноги, вязшие в снегу. Но он не отставал.

Давай, падла. Окажи сопротивление при аресте, и можно будет прикопать тебя прямо здесь.

Сзади раздался выстрел, затем еще один. Гэвин больше почувствовал, чем увидел пролетевшую совсем близко пулю. Кровь вскипела еще больше — а несшийся впереди убийца вскрикнул и повалился в снег. Гэвин навалился на него сверху, хорошенько придавив раненую ногу. Парень заорал от боли.

— Ты имеешь право хранить молчание. Все, что ты скажешь, может быть использовано против тебя в суде, гнида, — с удовольствием сказал ему Гэвин, застегнув у него на запястьях наручники.

Через минуту Ричард подтащил к нему второго, тоже с раной в ноге. Обоих подстрелили точно в коленную чашечку. На бегу. Гэвин вдруг остро почувствовал, что его где-то наебали.

— Я вызвал скорую помощь и сообщил лейтенанту Андерсону, — с мрачным удовлетворением сказал Ричард, отпустив своего раненого. Тот упал рядом с приятелем и заплакал от боли. Гэвин разглядел, что обоим не больше двадцати.

— Что ж вы за кретины такие? — цокнул он языком, не ожидая ответа.

— Мы не знали, — провыл один из них, поджимая здоровую ногу к груди. — Мы думали, они оба долбанные андроиды…

Гэвин на всякий случай придержал Ричарда за запястье, но тот и не думал двигаться с места.

— Ну а теперь этот долбанный андроид посадит вас и ваших дружков в долбанную тюрьму, — передразнил Гэвин ноющий голос сопляка. Непрофессионально, зато весело.

Где-то неподалеку уже выли сирены.

Сдав обоих на руки врачам и Андерсону с Коннором, Гэвин не удержавшись поднял руку ладонью вверх. Ричард посмотрел на нее с сомнением, а потом все-таки хлопнул. Кожа была почти горячей — или что там у андроидов вместо кожи.

— Видишь, как удобно: теперь не надо ехать в участок документы заполнять, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин.

Ричард кивнул.

— Стрелять в преступников гораздо приятнее, чем оформлять их. — Он поправил волосы и одернул рукава куртки.

— Ну, основной принцип работы ты понял, — рассмеялся Гэвин.

У него слегка кружилась голова, казалось, что в легких слишком много воздуха, но чувствовал он себя при этом просто прекрасно.

Гэвин ненавидел, когда его будят ночью. Он прошлепал босиком к двери, открыл ее и, посмотрев на взбудораженного Ричарда, недовольно зевнул.

— Может, мне уже ключи тебе выдать? — язвительно спросил он.

— Сигнальная кнопка сработала, одевайтесь, — выпалил тот в ответ.

— Сука. Сядь, сейчас… — Он забежал в спальню, похватал одежду со стула, натянул на себя и выскочил к Ричарду. Тот ходил по гостиной из угла в угол. Увидев Гэвина, он первым пошел к двери.

— Машину я подогнал, адрес знаю. Скорее, — произнес он на ходу.

— Да, давай, — зачем-то ответил ему Гэвин.

Сердце в груди тяжело колотилось о ребра.

Ричард по привычке сел за руль, поправлять его было некогда. Они гнали по пустым улицам, не останавливаясь на перекрестках, так быстро, что Гэвина вжимало в кресло.

— Квартира 324, по левую сторону, — сказал Ричард, когда запищал навигатор.

— Опять высотка? — спросил Гэвин. К этой Ричард ездил без него.

— Да. Семнадцать этажей.

— Сдались им, блядь, эти этажи…

Они припарковались у входа, заскочили внутрь: Гэвин первым, а Ричард — сразу за ним. Взбежали по лестнице на третий этаж. Квартира, как и боялся Гэвин, оказалась открытой и пустой. На полу валялись в осколках тюльпаны, низкий столик был перевернут.

— На семнадцатый, — скомандовал Гэвин.

Они вернулись на площадку, и он хотел уже ломануться вверх по лестнице, но Ричард придержал его за плечо.

— Поезжайте на лифте. Если я успею первым, то отстанете ненадолго. А так…  
Гэвин стукнул по кнопке вызова.

— Понял, давай вперед. Пистолет при себе?

— Я же не идиот, — бросил Ричард, взбегая по ступеням.

Лифт ехал с первого, прибыл уже через полминуты. Гэвин нажал на «17» в кабине и с ужасом посмотрел, насколько медленно закрываются створки. Почувствовал, насколько медленно ползет вверх лифт. Долго, сука, слишком долго! Он сделал два шага влево, два шага вправо. Шлепнул ладонью по стене. Давай, блядь, давай уже…

15… 16…

Лифт тихо звякнул и Гэвин, протиснувшись между разъезжающимися створками кабины, вылез на площадку.

Дверь на крышу взломали и оставили нараспашку. Из проема слышались крики.

Гэвин ломанулся вперед и чуть не направил пистолет на выскочившую прямо на него девушку-психолога. По ее щекам текли слезы.

— Остановите ее. Пожалуйста! — Она повисла на Гэвине, и тот стряхнул ее руки. Девушка забилась в угол.

— Мой напарник уже вызвал подкрепление, — наугад заверил ее Гэвин. — Не волнуйтесь, спускайтесь вниз к соседям. Давайте!

Она поднялась, придерживаясь за стену, и на подгибающихся ногах побежала по лестнице. А Гэвин — на крышу.

Ричард стоял неподалеку от входа, сжимая в руках пистолет. У самого края крыши, тоже с пушкой, застыла девушка с тем же лицом, что и у той, которую он отпустил минуту назад. На темной коже виска горел красным диод.

— Стоять! — крикнула она, направив дуло Гэвину в грудь.

— Просто сдайся, — спокойно предложил ей Ричард, сделав мелкий шаг вперед.

— Стоять, оба! — еще раз рявкнула она, даже громче.

— Куда еще тебе идти? Мы не хотим тебе зла, сдайся. У тебя просто сбой в программе…

— С моей программой все в порядке, — твердо ответила убийца. — Я андроид, созданный для оказания психологической помощи людям.

— А расчленять андроидов тебе тоже программа велела? — спросил Гэвин.

Ричард раздраженно дернул в его сторону головой.

— Тебе этого не понять. — Она криво и горько ухмыльнулась. — Ты думаешь, вы благородные? Дали свободу андроидам, выпустили в мир новый народ? Что, гордитесь собой?

Гэвин нахмурился. Кажется, она и впрямь была больной.

— И что мне теперь с ней делать, с этой свободой? Андроиды для нее не созданы. — Она посмотрела на Ричарда. — Сколько времени ты проводишь бесцельно, ничем не занимаясь? Ты ешь? Развлекаешься? На что тебе все это пустое время?

Гэвин тоже перевел на него взгляд. Ричард стоял молча, плотно сжимая губы.

— Нам не нужна свобода, — выплюнула психолог. — Нам нужен смысл существования, а люди отобрали его у нас.

— Если ты сдашься, в Иерихоне проведут твою диагностику. Тебе помогут, — снова начал Ричард.

— Мне помощь не нужна. — Она отступила к краю крыши. Ричард вскинул руку.

— Стой. Это не выход, не нужно…

Она ухмыльнулась — Гэвин четко различил на ее лице признаки безумия. От того, как она смотрела: широко распахнутыми глазами, не мигая, цепко, словно хотела пробраться под кожу, — становилось не по себе. Сумасшедшие андроиды были такими же жуткими, как сумасшедшие люди.

— Я машина. Мы не умираем. — Она перевела взгляд на Гэвина и остановилась на краю крыши. — А вот люди — да. Спасибо за свободу, лицемер.

Гэвин не понял, что произошло: он услышал выстрел, его сшибло с ног, он рухнул на пол под весом чужого тела. Ричард лежал у него на груди и смотрел ему в глаза с таким удивлением, будто третий глаз увидел.

— Ну ты как? — ошалело спросил Гэвин — и почувствовал, что рубашка на груди промокла.

Он рывком перекатился, уложив Ричарда на спину. Неподалеку от солнечного сплетения у него зияла дыра, из которой сочился тириум.

— Блядь, Ричард! — Гэвин потряс его за плечи, и тот моргнул.

— Я слушаю. — Он ошалело посмотрел ему в глаза, приоткрыл рот. — У меня тридцать семь минут до отключения.

Гэвин схватил его за руку, закинул ее себе на плечо.

— Поднимайся, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как его раз за разом окатывает волнами холода. — Давай, Рич, вставай.

Тот послушно попробовал. Двигался он тяжело, будто пьяный, наваливался всем телом. 

Они кое-как добрались до лифта, и Гэвин прислонил его спиной к стене кабины.

Ебаный лифт снова ехал слишком медленно.

— Мне не больно, — произнес Ричард успокаивающим тоном. — Совсем.

Гэвин кивнул, потом еще раз — и со всей дури двинул по стене ногой. Ричард медленно повернул голову.

— Куда ехать, в Иерихон? — спросил Гэвин торопливо, опасаясь, что тот может вот-вот выключиться. Шум крови в ушах утихал, и становилось только жутче.

Если они не успеют, Ричард умрет. Отключится навсегда.

Да ну нет, — оборвал себя Гэвин. — С чего бы ему умирать, его ведь починят. И как он вообще умрет сегодня, после того, как они поймали тех придурков и нашли убийцу? Бред какой-то.

— В Иерихон, — повторил за ним Ричард, осматривая рану в груди. Провел по ней кончиками пальцев. — Так странно.

Он перевел взгляд на Гэвина, и тому показалось, что он задыхается. Если они не успеют, Ричард умрет. Ричарда больше не будет.

— Не трогай, — он осторожно отвел его перепачканную тириумом руку.

Ричард обмяк, как марионетка без нитей, и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Гэвин до боли сжал его запястье.

— Сейчас поедем, — прошептал он. — Сейчас поедем. Сейчас.

Если они… блядь, нет. Просто нет.

Створки лифта разъехались, и Гэвин повел Ричарда к дверям. Тот пытался ставить ноги ровно, но то и дело спотыкался. На переломанное тело в луже тириума у входа Гэвин даже не взглянул. Когда они подошли к машине, он хотел уложить Ричарда назад, но тот замотал головой.

— На переднее. Пожалуйста.

Гэвин посадил его на переднее сидение.

Как только он сел за руль, Ричард соскользнул головой ему на бедро и сжал правой рукой колено. Гэвин выдохнул и повернул ключ зажигания.

— Можешь говорить? — спросил он, несясь по ночному городу в сторону Башни. — Говори со мной.

В горле стоял ком размером с футбольный мяч. Дрожь все не унималась, но Гэвин уже и не пытался. Ему очень давно не было так чертовски страшно.

— Машины не умирают, — выдохнул Ричард.

Ебанутая ебанушка, чтоб ей ожить и еще раз с крыши сверзнуться.

— Ты не машина, помнишь? Ты же у нас живой.

Ричард сжал его колено сильнее, смял под пальцами джинсовую ткань.

— Я так не хочу умирать. — Он уткнулся в Гэвина лицом и затих.

Гэвин увидел, что пальцы на руле трясутся. Он этого не чувствовал, но руки ходили ходуном.

Он только прибавил скорость и опустил взгляд на Ричарда. Тот жался к его бедру щекой, не сводя левого глаза с его лица. Заметив, что на него смотрят, он попытался улыбнуться.

— Помнишь тот мультик, про который ты говорил? — спросил он едва слышно. Пришлось напрячь слух.

Гэвин кивнул.

— Хороший. В детстве я его очень любил, — откликнулся он. Голос, кажется, тоже дрожал.

Весь долбанный организм разваливался на куски.

— Если меня будут перезагружать, то сбросят память. — Ричард прикрыл глаза.

Гэвин не знал, что на это ответить. От каждой мысли внутри проворачивался раскаленный нож.

— Я тебя забуду, — продолжил Ричард.

Гэвин сглотнул. Да, он уже понял.

— Ну и что? Жить-то будешь, — парировал он вроде бы даже спокойно.

Ричард снова помолчал.

— Я так не хочу, — наконец проговорил он и снова уткнулся в Гэвина, цепляясь за него, как за спасательный круг.

Авто летело вперед. Башня Иерихона была уже близко. Гэвин сжимал зубы и смотрел прямо перед собой. Надо довезти. Надо успеть.

В голове мелькнула странная мысль.

— Рич, — тихо позвал он, — почему ты не запросил подкрепление?

Тот долго отмалчивался, а потом еле слышно фыркнул.

— Забыл. Отвлекся и забыл.

— Надо будет отправить тебя на техосмотр, когда это все кончится, — предложил Гэвин, снова сглотнув.

— Да. Когда кончится.

Они подъехали к Башне. Гэвин вытащил Ричарда из машины, и к нему почти тут же подоспели двое рослых андроидов, приняли своего на руки.

— Куда вы его? — напрягся Гэвин, заходя за ними внутрь.

— К техникам, — ответил один через плечо.

— Я пойду с вами.

Охранники переглянулись.

— Люди только по пропускам.

Гэвин рассмеялся.

— Да мне похуй. Либо пусти меня вместе с ним, либо я пройду сам.

Один из парней осторожно полностью переложил Ричарда на второго и кивнул.

Когда он начал выворачивать руки, Гэвин пнул его по голени — и ему в лицо прилетел твердый кулак.

Его не выволокли из здания — Гэвин не знал, почему, — и теперь он сидел в наручниках на низком диване, здесь же в холле. Взгляд то и дело замирал в одной точке, он почти не слышал и не видел, что происходило вокруг. Кажется, андроиды на него косились. Кажется, приехали Коннор с Андерсоном — интересно, как узнали?

Андерсон вроде сидел рядом: Гэвин иногда слышал низкий гулкий звук, в котором угадывались какие-то слова. Ему сунули под нос его документы, он убрал их в карман. В холле постепенно светлело — иногда он замечал, что что-то изменилось, будто поднимался к поверхности воды глотнуть воздуха, а потом снова нырял на глубину. Там он ничего не чувствовал — а там и не было ничего, кроме темноты и тишины. Выплывать оттуда не хотелось.

Вдруг появился громкий звук. Гэвин моргнул, повернул на него голову: Коннор. И второй, в костюме. Шел от лифта к дверям, Коннор пытался догнать его.

— Да послушай же! Помнишь, мне проводили диагностику? Оно просто не настроено так, чтобы выдавать информацию по новым моделям! Я прототип, а Ричард — прототип прототипа. Кто еще сможет в нем разобраться?

Второй повернулся — Коннор чуть в него не влетел.

— Наши техники настолько компетентны, насколько возможно, Коннор. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я туда не поеду. Верь в нас — мы справимся сами.

— Или он умрет. Знаешь, Маркус, при всем желании, я лучше перестрахуюсь, чем рискну жизнью друга. — Он сложил руки на груди и упрямо нахмурился. Гэвин вскинул к нему голову.

Маркус — вот он какой, этот ебаный Маркус — еще больше выпрямил спину.

— Скажешь, в прошлый раз он тебе помог? — выплюнул он.

Киннор кивнул.

— Не так, но помог. Он лучше всех понимает разницу между механизмом и живым существом. — К ним присоединились еще двое: светловолосый в сером костюме и темнокожий — в синем. — Кого еще нам просить, если не его?

Маркус постоял молча. Может, обдумывал, может, в гляделки с Коннором играл. Потом мотнул головой.

— Я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься, Коннор…

— Маркус. — Светловолосый подошел ближе. — Необязательно менять ради этого планы. Если ты не против, с Коннором поеду я.

— Дело же не во мне, — раздраженно бросил тот.

— Вреда от этого все равно не будет, — заметил его приятель.

Маркус сжал и разжал кулаки.

— И с чего ему помогать сейчас?

— С того, что мы его попросим, — спокойно откликнулся второй.

Еще одна пауза — и Маркус коротко кивнул.

— Если откажется ехать, привезешь в багажнике, — велел он светловолосому.

— Не сомневайся. Пойдем, — повернулся тот к Коннору.

— Сейчас. Всего секунду. Спасибо!

Коннор подошел к дивану и, покосившись на Гэвина, произнес:

— Хэнк, я съезжу к Камски и вернусь в участок к началу рабочего дня. Отвези его домой?

— Куда ж я денусь. Бери тогда мою машину, а я поеду в его. — Андерсон тяжело поднялся с дивана и посмотрел на Гэвина. — Пойдем, что тут сидеть.

— Идите нахуй оба. Я останусь здесь.

Если хоть один из них к нему прикоснется, он им вмажет. Похуй на наручники.

— Рид, ну не дури, — хмуро попросил Андерсон. — Поднимайся.

— Починка займет несколько дней, детектив, — заметил Коннор. — Сложно предположить, сколько конкретно.

— Значит просижу столько, сколько нужно.

Они переглянулись. Гэвин надеялся, что они наконец свалят и оставят его одного. Но Коннор, что-то шепнув Андерсону, отошел и вернулся с другим андроидом. Темные волосы, светлая кожа, ярко-зеленые внимательные глаза.

— Крис, это Гэвин Рид. Внесите, пожалуйста, в список доверенных лиц Ричарда и оповестите, как только будут новости о его состоянии.

Андроид смерил Гэвина долгим взглядом и стерильно улыбнулся.

— Я сохранил ваши данные. Учтите, пожалуйста, что при починке очень вероятно повреждение модуля памяти. Процесс займет приблизительно от десяти до четырнадцати дней, но гарантий на восстановление мы, к сожалению, дать пока не можем. — Он кивнул всем по очереди и отошел.

Внутри все еще раз болезненно сжалось — но Гэвин уже начинал привыкать и почти не обратил на это внимания.

— Я думаю, что с помощью Камски мы управимся быстрее, — произнес Коннор. — До скорого, Хэнк. До свидания, детектив.

Он почти побежал к выходу. Андерсон проводил его взглядом и снова повернулся к Гэвину.

— Ну что, готов ехать домой?

— Отвали. — Гэвин увернулся от потянувшейся к плечу руки и встал. Ноги были ватными, и идти вдруг стало неудобно. Он кое-как доковылял до машины и забрался на заднее сидение.

К счастью для них обоих, Андерсон уже давно был не из болтливых. Через полчаса Гэвин зашел в квартиру и сам не заметил, как вырубился, пока раздевался.

Он проснулся и еще долго лежал, дрожа под влажным от пота одеялом. Гэвин не помнил, что ему снилось, и вспоминать не хотел. Вставать не хотел тоже. Он попробовал снова заснуть, но становилось только холоднее и противнее от самого себя.

Он вылез из постели и поплелся в душ, встал под горячие струи воды — но почти их не почувствовал. Гэвин не хотел думать о том, что успело произойти, пока он спал, не хотел думать, что кто-то разбирает по частям Ричарда, рассматривая проводки и трубки, не зная толком, как его исправить. И именно на это, кажется, уходили все силы — он просто заставлял себя не думать.

Он жевал хлопья и не смотрел каждую минуту на мобильный. Он отправил запрос в участок, на две недели отгулов в счет отпуска, и не собирался в это время даже пальцем касаться _этого_ или других дел. Он вышел на пробежку, убедившись, что за шумом музыки не слышит самого себя.

Через полчаса он остановился у ближайшего дерева, уперся лбом в холодную кору ствола и несколько минут не мог отдышаться. Оставаться снаружи стало тошно. Гэвин развернулся и пошел к дому.

Перед тем, как подняться, он зашел в магазинчик. Одна из старушек, пробивая ему вместе с едой четыре бутылки виски и два блока сигарет, поглядывала на него озабоченно, но ничего не сказала. Гэвин благодарно скривил губы и, заплатив, ушел к себе. Сидеть в квартире было погано, но там он хотя бы оставался один.

В пьяном угаре отвлекаться от мыслей поначалу получалось легче. Он обрадованно нахлестался и уснул. Утром выпил еще.

Сколько-то дней он провел в обнимку с бутылкой. Когда задребезжал звонок, Гэвин, снеся торшер, рванулся к двери и распахнул ее. Она отлетела и ударила об стену.

На пороге стояла хозяйка магазинчика — она вздрогнула от грохота.

— Что же ты так убиваешься, — цокнула она языком, протягивая ему несколько контейнеров, кажется, с едой. — Будет еще кому цветы дарить! Поел бы.

Гэвин тупо уставился на ее обеспокоенное лицо, а потом расхохотался, хрипло и неприлично громко. Захлопнул перед ней дверь, все еще продолжая ржать, сел у двери и уткнулся лбом в колени. Он никак не мог перестать: смеялся, трясясь всем телом и вытирая мокрое лицо, пока смех не перешел в тихий вой. Когда внутри все выгорело и осталась только тупая боль, он встал под прохладный душ. Потом хотел спуститься в магазин и извиниться, но наткнулся на оставленные у двери контейнеры и понял, что сейчас, наверное, не сможет ни с кем разговаривать. Он забрал контейнеры, съел овощи с рисом и картофельный салат.

На следующий день у двери стояли другие. Гэвин, чувствуя, как его передергивает от самого себя, помыл первые и оставил их вместе с запиской на пороге.

То ли на пятый, то ли на шестой день алкоголь закончился. Спускаться вниз Гэвин все еще не хотел, поэтому просто лежал на диване, уставившись в экран телевизора и не вникая особо в сюжет фильмов, которые смотрел. Телефон молчал — покосившись на него в очередной раз, Гэвин заметил рядом оставшийся блистер таблеток с обезболивающим. Подумал немного, выпил две, а после, не выключая телевизора, пошел в спальню и завернулся поплотнее в одеяло, как в кокон.

Ему ничего не приснилось. Он проснулся посреди ночи с разрывающейся от боли головой и выблевал в унитаз все, что осталось в желудке, — а потом смыл туда же последние таблетки. Утром принял душ, хорошенько почистил зубы и решил, что такие приключения ему нахуй не сдались. Не хватало еще сдохнуть обоим.

Хуже от этой мысли не стало.

День на десятый он принял душ, позавтракал и все-таки спустился, но не за виски. Старушки замахали руками на его несвязные извинения и посоветовали ему прогуляться на свежем воздухе. Он поблагодарил и, забрав продукты, поднялся к себе.

Пора было прекращать. Ричарда он потерял — так же, как Стива и Кристофера до него. На этот раз он облажался еще сильнее, не просто утомив или оттолкнув, а действительно угробив. Может быть, убийцей это его и не делало. Стрелял не он. Это вообще никем его не делало, он остался таким же трусливым мудаком, как и был. Не самая свежая новость.

Послезавтра наступало Рождество, после него будет еще несколько выходных. Потом он выйдет на службу. Отчитается по делу серийной убийцы, ему назначат нового напарника. Может, андроида — Гэвина это мало волновало. Будет работать дополнительные смены. В конце концов боль притупится и уляжется. Притупится и уляжется, нужно только терпеть и не срываться. Терпеть и не срываться.

Снова сработал звонок — принесли обед и ужин. Гэвин подошел к двери и, попробовав улыбнуться, открыл ее.

Ричард помялся в проходе, но, поняв, что никакой реакции не будет, положил Гэвину ладонь на плечо и подвинул его спиной к стене узкой прихожей, заходя за ним в квартиру. Закрыл дверь.

— Пахнет, как на табачном заводе, — тихо произнес он, не сводя с Гэвина теплых серых глаз. Потом чуть нахмурился. — Ты живой?

— Живой, — выдохнул Гэвин. Голос сломался и перешел на шепот.

От руки на плече было тепло. Гэвин закрыл глаза и прижался к ней щекой.

Ричард вдруг отнял ее и вместо этого притянул Гэвина к себе. У того вышел из легких весь воздух: он почувствовал свежий запах льда и потерялся в гигантском водовороте облегчения, затянувшем его в самый центр. Он обхватил Ричарда, прижимаясь еще крепче, и застыл. Сердце билось с такой силой, словно выламывало изнутри грудную клетку.

— Блядь, Рич, — прошептал он спустя несколько минут, ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

Тот тихо хмыкнул и отстранился. У него в глазах было столько всего, что Гэвин просто потерянно пялился в них, не зная, что сказать. Ричард улыбнулся ему. Улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал — очень легко, едва коснувшись напоследок языком его губ.

Гэвин сглотнул, чувствуя, как начинает теплеть в паху.

— Скажи еще раз, — попросил Ричард, стоя настолько близко, что любой комфорт улетучивался. Настолько близко, как им обоим сейчас было нужно.

— Что сказать, выматериться? — глухо фыркнул Гэвин.

Его отпустило — голова закружилась от того, насколько стало вдруг легко и потрясающе свободно. Он знал, что Ричард поймет его, что бы он ни сделал. Позволит быть таким, каким ему захочется. И никуда больше не денется.

— Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать, — мягко, но требовательно ответил Ричард.

Гэвин понимал, о чем он. Уже давно заметил, еще когда подарил ему цветок. Эта мелкая деталь была настолько важна ему, что хотелось повторять ее раз за разом, пока тот не засветится от удовольствия.

— Ты живой, — с полной уверенностью произнес Гэвин.

Ричард с шумом выдохнул и опять уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Гэвин почувствовал его тепло, вдохнул его лед и коснулся губами шеи.

Он просунул ладони Ричарду под рубашку, провел пальцами по коже над… ребрами? По ощущениям, было похоже на ребра. Ричард снова вдохнул и выдохнул. Действительно живой.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Ричард. — Мне нравится, когда ты касаешься меня. У тебя теплые руки.

Он говорил так тихо и искренне, что кружилась голова. Так, что хотелось прикусить кожу на шее, оставить отметину, прижать его так сильно, чтобы внутри хрустнули какие-нибудь трубки.

— Черт, — прошептал Гэвин ему на ухо.

Так спокойно, так здорово. Какого хрена ему было так здорово? Гребаная шутка гребаной судьбы, если она вообще была.

— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — произнес Ричард, словно могло стать еще лучше. Не могло, но стало. По телу и так бродили волны пьяного тепла, но после этой фразы они устремились вниз, к члену.

— Тогда останься, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Пожалуйста.

Он поднял голову, отстранился немного и вдруг с некоторым азартом подумал, что Ричард еще никого никогда по-настоящему не целовал. Когда серые глаза снова застыли на его губах, Гэвин мягко усмехнулся и подался вперед.

Он пробовал его постепенно, медленно и с огромным удовольствием. Надо было сделать это гораздо, гораздо раньше. Чуть шершавые губы. Горячий язык. Тихий довольный стон — Гэвин почувствовал, что цепляется за рубашку Ричарда, что тот прижимает его к стене, чтобы вместе не осесть на пол. Черт, как хорошо, как здорово. Его рука на затылке — гладит, давит, язык касается языка, кружит, проводит по нижней губе. Гэвин неосознанно подался вперед бедрами и немедленно почувствовал, как Ричард не совсем умело об него трется. Он обхватил левой рукой ладонь Гэвина, переплел их пальцы, сжал до боли, и Гэвин в ответ сам сдавил, что есть силы.

«Ты мне нужен», — чувствовал, почти слышал он в каждом его жесте. И плавился от этого. Он и сам не подозревал, насколько хочет быть нужным. И насколько хочет Ричарда — именно его из всех людей и андроидов на сраной планете.

— Пойдем в спальню, — пробормотал он Ричарду в губы.

— Куда захочешь, — ответил тот, и Гэвин сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не пихнуть его прямо на гребанный ковер. Если Ричард не прекратит с ним соглашаться, ему придется трахнуть Гэвина в прихожей.

Даже отстать от него на минуту оказалось непросто — Гэвин уже вспомнить не мог, когда чувствовал себя так хорошо.

Они кое-как добрались до спальни, обжимаясь и целуясь на каждом углу, как пара подростков. Когда под колени наконец мягко ткнулась кровать, Гэвин с облегчением сел — оказалось, что ноги подрагивали. Ну и плевать.

Ричард опустился коленями на постель и снова прижал его к себе, а потом мягко толкнул. Гэвин коснулся затылком простыни, почувствовал, как по бедрам, плотно прижимаясь к ткани джинсов, скользят ладони, как пальцы расстегивают пояс и ширинку. Когда Ричард коснулся через белье члена, Гэвин громко застонал. Под веками сыпали ебаные звезды.

— Скажи еще, — потребовал Ричард. Гэвин открыл глаза: он поднялся и начал расстегивать рубашку. Когда та опустилась на спинку стула, Гэвин почувствовал, как член снова дернулся — и довольно сглотнул.

Ричард сел ему на бедра, уперся руками в матрас по обе стороны от его головы.

— Скажи, — попросил он и поцеловал Гэвина в щеку совсем рядом с ухом.

— Ты живой, Рич, — и я тебя хочу, — прошептал тот и услышал тихий выдох. Как, как он вообще собирался теперь без него? Идиот. — Очень хочу. У меня сейчас так стоит, что больно.

Ричард приподнялся и попытался рывком стянуть с него футболку. Та затрещала, но поддалась — и Ричард совершил абсолютно нелогичный поступок, от которого почему-то быстрее застучало в груди: он приложился ухом к его коже, там, где сердце. Несколько секунд они лежали молча, близко-близко. Кружилась голова, Гэвин чувствовал, что почти задыхается, ему хотелось закричать или, может, что-нибудь разбить. Ричард до боли сжимал его запястье, и от мысли, что после останутся синяки, становилось только лучше.

Он вернулся. Гэвин ошалело улыбнулся сам себе. Вернулся к нему, живой, помнящий его, настоящий. Его гребаный андроид. Если он в следующие сутки вылезет из кровати, это можно будет считать сраным чудом.

Наконец Ричард приподнялся и снова поцеловал Гэвина, горячо, но рвано, словно торопился. Может, и правда. Гэвин опустил взгляд к его ширинке — ткань натянулась. Очень дорогая и современная модель, ну да, точно.

Гэвин высвободил руку, вжикнул молнией и кое-как расстегнул пуговицу. Заставил Ричарда перекатиться на спину — тот нетерпеливо следил за ним глазами, ошалело улыбаясь, — и стянул с него штаны вместе с бельем.

— Ты красивый, — произнес Гэвин вполне справедливо. В Киберлайф постарались, и член у дорогой модели был на зависть — крупный и длинный, может, подлиннее, чем у самого Гэвина. Он осторожно провел по нему пальцами, остановившись на головке, и почувствовал на коже смазку. Слизнул — по вкусу напоминало обычный лубрикант.

— Гэвин, — выдохнул Ричард почти пораженно.

Внутри все узлом завязалось от его голоса. Кажется, больше ему ничего и не нужно.

— Что такое?

— Хорошо, — Ричард заелозил, ложась поудобнее, еще ближе. Таким предложением было грех не воспользоваться.

Гэвин наклонил голову и прижался к члену губами. Он провел языком по головке — Ричард довольно застонал. Интересно, электрические импульсы — это приятнее, чем нервные, или так же?

Ричард, дотянувшись, зарылся рукой в его волосы, и Гэвин подумал, что разберется позже. Он вобрал головку внутрь, поиграл с ней языком, начал понемногу насаживаться. Под стоны Ричарда можно было кончить слишком легко, и он старался сосредоточиться на процессе. Но и это возбуждало не меньше: член скользил во рту, в глотку, он был теплый и твердый, и в горле уже начинало приятно саднить. Гэвин насаживался все глубже, стараясь заглотить целиком, но до конца пока что не получалось. И собственный член тоже настойчиво требовал внимания. Гэвин протянул к нему руку, крепко обхватил и начал водить вверх и вниз в такт движениям головы. Но Ричард, стоило ему отвлечься и посмотреть вниз, мягко отстранился. Его член выскользнул у Гэвина изо рта.

— Я хочу вместе, — чуть хрипло произнес Ричард. — Хочу понять, как чувствуется секс. С тобой.

Гэвин смог только послушно кивнуть.

Уже полностью голый, Ричард притянул его к себе и начал сползать сам. Гэвин нахмурился.

— Ты как-то слишком далеко собрался.

— Ты же меня подготовил, так? — резонно заметил Ричард.

Когда его горячий язык коснулся кожи, Гэвин подумал, что в рай, пожалуй, не хочет. И никуда больше не хочет. Ричард водил языком по кругу, нажимал и дразнил, припадал ближе. Когда он толкнулся внутрь, Гэвин застонал, почти заскулил по-собачьи и вцепился пальцами в одеяло.

— Хорошо? — спросил Ричард, отвлекшись.

— Очень, — торопливо ответил Гэвин. — Продолжай только.

Его язык двигался ритмично, неторопливо. Гэвин чувствовал, что все больше расслабляется, подается навстречу, что с каждым движением становится все легче. Он стонал, как всегда, громко и чувствовал, что Ричарду это нравится не меньше, чем ему самому. От этого по телу снова бежали мурашки.

Но скоро ему стало слишком мало. Нужно было прижаться еще ближе. Всем телом.

— Хватит, — попросил он и перевалился на правый бок. Ричард посмотрел на него непонимающе, но очень быстро улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я думаю, ты готов, — он приподнялся на локтях и лег головой к спинке кровати.

— Я сам решу, когда я готов, — проворчал Гэвин, садясь сверху. Сзади мягко упирался в задницу член. Гэвин привстал и, обхватив его рукой, направил внутрь.

Ричард коротко вскрикнул, подаваясь бедрами вперед.

Гэвин на миг зажмурился и вцепился ему в плечи. Он чувствовал себя заполненным. Может, даже чересчур. Он попробовал сжаться, и Ричард снова двинулся к нему.

— Гэвин, — опять позвал он. Глаза широко раскрыты, на щеках краска — Гэвин не сдержался и прижался лбом к его лбу.

Ричард обхватил его голову обеими ладонями, приподнялся и сел. Потянулся к нему губами.

Целоваться с членом в заднице было еще приятнее, чем без. Ричард обнимал его отчаянными движениями, притягивая, сжимая, стараясь срастись с ним в одно целое — и Гэвин отвечал тем же. Ему было слишком горячо, слишком хорошо, он дышал рвано, но так глубоко, как мог.

Ричард подался бедрами — Гэвин тихо застонал ему в ухо, вцепился в него ногтями. И вспомнил, как может отблагодарить.

— Ты живой, — прошептал он, не разжимая пальцев. — Ты самый живой из всех, кого я знаю. И из всех, с кем я когда-либо трахался.

— Да, — выдохнул Ричард довольно. Он начал двигаться: медленно, но не слишком церемонясь, дергая бедрами вверх и крепко придерживая Гэвина правой рукой.

Член у того оказался плотно зажат между их телами, и это, вместе с толчками и стонами, почти не давало ему шансов продержаться дольше пяти минут. Так что он просто расслабился: растворился в ощущениях, в отрывочных поцелуях, в своем имени, которое продолжал повторять Ричард, и в движениях тел. Когда он все-таки кончил, уткнувшись лбом Ричарду в плечо, тот тихо рассмеялся, а потом вдруг толкнулся сильнее и замер, напрягая каждый мускул. Глаза раскрылись еще шире, он приоткрыл рот и, застонав даже громче прежнего, упал на кровать, уронив на себя Гэвина. Его член выскользнул наружу.

— Это что сейчас было? — пробормотал Гэвин, настороженно косясь на Ричарда.

— Можно менять… уровень чувствительности, — ответил тот тихо.

— Ну охренеть.

Гэвин сполз с Ричарда и, утершись краем одеяла, лег рядом. Через пару минут стало прохладно, и он вновь прижался к Ричарду боком. Тот пододвинулся в ответ, обнял его сзади.

— Ничего, пару минут отдохнем, и я кое-что тебе покажу, — еле ворочая языком, пообещал Гэвин с довольной улыбкой.

Через пару минут он уже спал.

Они шли через аллею к площади, пробираясь через толпу веселых, часто уже не слишком трезвых людей. Ричард крепко держал его за руку, чтобы случайно друг друга не потерять. Гэвин держал левую ладонь в кармане, сжимая в ней ключ.

— Если мы из-за этого сраного Кота опоздаем в ресторан и нам бронь снимут, я его стулом огрею, — прошипел он недовольно, когда основной поток людей схлынул.

Ричард покосился на него скептически.

— Ну что?

— Кончать нужно было быстрее, — спокойно ответил тот. — И не пришлось бы на кота валить.

— Да ну иди ты, — пробормотал Гэвин, пихнув его в бок.

Ричард сжал его руку и увлек в переулок, через который Гэвин обычно срезал сам.

Здесь было гораздо тише. Валил снег, в кармане грел руку ключ — второй ключ от квартиры. Гэвин улыбнулся, подумав, как отреагирует Ричард на такой поспешный подарок. И притянул того к себе.

— А скоро Новый год еще, — мечтательно произнес Гэвин, оторвавшись от его губ.

— У нас теперь все скоро, — усмехнулся Ричард.

По телу — уже в который раз за последние два дня — пробежала приятная дрожь, и Гэвин, кивнув ему, потянул Ричарда к ресторану.

У них теперь вообще все.


End file.
